Family Matters
by brihun2388
Summary: While Johns on a hunt on Sams 16th birthday, a mysterious man from his mothers past comes into his life claiming to be his real father. The closer he becomes to Sam the more suspicious Dean becomes, not knowing if he is there to get to know Sam or hurt him. Can Dean find out the truth about his family before he looses his little brother forever?"
1. Chapter 1

***Hello! Thank you everyone who are following my stories. I hope you enjoy this one, its one of the many hurt Sam protective Dean stories floating around. R &R.3***

 **Summery:** **"** _While Johns on a hunt on Sams 16th birthday, a mysterious man from his mothers past comes into his life claiming to be his real father. The closer he becomes to Sam the more suspicious Dean becomes, not knowing if he is there to get to know Sam or hurt him. Can Dean find out the truth about his family before he looses his little brother forever?"_

Sams birthdays have never been anything over the top. When he turned thirteen his dad and Dean took him on his first werewolf hunt, could have gone better, but wasn't horrible. All his dad had said was he needed more practice. Dean on the other hand had made sure that night to actually bake him a cake. Sams never really seen Dean bake, so it was a special occasion. He figures sixteen was going to be about the same. Not a lot of flash and a little bit of gore. This time was a little different, dad was with his Uncle Bobby on a hunt, and he was with Dean, who promised him for his birthday they would go out for pizza and a movie. Sams favorite activities as of late. He was getting ready, putting on a plain black t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Sam hurry up!" He heard Dean shout for him downstairs. He looked in the mirror one last time, thanking whatever god was up there that his father hasn't made him cut his hair super short. Then he proceeded down the stairs of the small house they were renting. For once it wasn't in a horrible section of town.

He met Dean downstairs who was standing up bouncing his foot up and down with his arms crossed.

"You ready yet princess?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch. Hurry up Birthday Boy Time is a'wasting."

Both boys exited the house, heading towards Dean beloved Impala. He still smiles every time he sees it. Dean feels eyes on him as he looks around, his hunter instincts are sharp, especially when his little brother was around. He saw a white van just a couple house down from theres, but he knew who ever was in that van was for them, not that particular house. And even if the van wasn't for them, he still wasn't getting a good vibe from who ever was inside. Without taking his eyes off the van he waved towards Sam.

"Hey Sammy, get in the car. Ill be right there."

"Dean whats going on?"

Sam stopped where he stood and examined Dean. He knew that look on Deans face, like he was hunting a werewolf or a wendigo. He was thinking and strategizing.

"Just, get in the car, lock the doors and Ill be right back."

Sam rolled his eyes and stomped over to the car. Sure Sam has been on plenty of hunts and could take care of himself, but if Dean was able to handle the whole situation by himself, he was on it. Sam watched every move Dean made as he saw him walk towards a white van, and just as quickly the van took off. Now that was weird, even for Sams book. He saw Dean walk back towards the impala and finally get in.

"Sam if you ever see that van around here or you're school you call me or dad got it? We will both be at the shop and one of us will be sure to get you. Actually I think Ill take my lunch brake when you get out of school so I can drop you off and pick you up…."

"Dean stop. Im still ok to walk home. Ill even carry an extra weapon if you want me to."

Dean had to admire his brother. The kid he took care of is practically a man now, especially since he was as tall as Dean, which Dean hated, but he was strong and brave and smart. He knew he would have to let Sam take care of himself, especially since hes sixteen now. Fifteen he still thought as Sam as a little kid, but theres something about a persons sixteenth birthday that makes people look at you differently. He couldn't help but smile and reach over to ruffle Sams hair.

"You're right. But make me a deal, I wont embarrass you by picking you up and dropping you off at school, if you promise me to call me or dad if you see that van."

"Deal."

Den smiled. He knew Sam would always keep his promise.

"Good. Lets start this party started!"

Dean started up the car blasting ACDC, and started off towards the movies, not noticing the second vehicle trailing them.

SPNSPNSPNSPNS

They ended up watching a horror movie. Those were always their favorites since they were no where close to what really happens, so they were able to joke around and rag on them the whole time afterwards. The pizza place was right across the street so they decided to walk.

They sat down and ordered, they got a large with half being Sams veggie rabbit food and the other half being Deans everything meat special. They talked about the movie and how they would have done it differently. It was a vampire flick so they were having a lot of fun making fun of it. Dean looked at Sam laughing, and truly laughing for the first time in a long time. He figured it was the perfect time to surprise Sam with his birthday present. He reached in the pocket of his leather jacket and took out a long box. He put it on the table and slid it over to Sam.

"Happy Birthday Sam."

"Dean whats this?"

"Open it and find out."

"Sam opened the box and saw the most beautiful watch he has ever seen."

"Oh my god Dean, this is amazing."

The smile on Deans face made him want to jump for joy. He was glad he was able to make his brothers birthday special, not to mention he needed a new one since the last one was busted when Sam was tossed into a raging river by a crazed shape shifter. John told Dean to shoot the thing, but Dean was already diving head first swimming as fast as he could to get to his brother. He never wanted to relive that moment again. Well the watch was water logged and never worked properly again after that. This watch was state of the art, and water proof. Just in case. Of course if Dean could help it there wouldn't be a 'just in case Sam gets throw into a river' scenario again. Sam took it out of its casing and really looked at it.

"Hey turn it around."

Sam turns the watch around where he finds an inscription.

 _'_ _To Sammy,_

 _The best little brother anyone could have._

 _-Dean_

"Dean this is amazing. I love it."

The smile on Sams face said it all.

"Here Ill put it on you."

Sam extended his wrist as Dean put it on his little brothers wrist. It fit perfect. Sam couldn't stop staring it. Dean looked outside a window and saw three guys standing a little close and observing his 'baby'. If its two rules Dean has its Done mess with Sam, and don't mess with his car. Right now one of the rules was being broken, and Dean had to handle things.

"Hey Sam stay right here Ill br right back."

Dean left in a hurry. Sam wasn't sure what was going on but he decided to leave it alone. He was in awe of his watch. It was perfect and his most prized possession. He was brought out of his thoughts when a man walked up to him.

"Excuse me are you Sam Winchester?"

Sam was pissed at himself for being off his guard like that. He didn't even hear this perfect stranger coming at him. He looked harmless enough, but Sam knew that meant nothing. He went on guard and straightened his back.

"Yeah Im Sam Winchester."

"The same Sam Winchester born May 2nd 1982 in Lawrence Kansas?"

Ok alarm bells were going off in his head. He really wished Dean would hurry the freak up, cause obviously this guy knew him, a little to well. They weren't even near Kansas right now, and hes pretty sure hes never met this guy a day in his life. Sam immediately stiffened up.

"Why what do you want."

The guy was tall with broad shoulders green eyes and brown hair that came down to his shoulders, but it looked nice, not greasy, just very handsome. He casually took the seat Dean was sitting in.

"Listen I know this is going to sound a little crazy, but this must be a small world because I knew your mother a long time ago. We grew up together, she was my best friend. Last time I saw her was about 16 maybe 17 years ago. She was so beautiful."

"How could you recognize me then? I just turned sixteen today."

Just as about the man was about to answer a very pissed off looking Dean came back to the table and stood in between the man and Sam. They both looked up him, his eyes mainly on this mystery man talking to his brother.

"Who the hell are you pal?!"

The guy put his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa whoa its ok. I was just telling Sam here how Im an old friend of the family is all."

"You don't look familiar to me. Whats your name?"

"Im Don Peterson and I was a close friend of your mothers way back in the day. Before her death."

"Well Don its nice to meet you, but me and brother have to get going now. Come on Sam."

"Wait Sam."

Don dug in his pocket and pulled out a business card, handing it to Sam who took it.

"I run and own the local library. If you want to talk about your mother you are more than welcome to stop by anytime."

Sam gave a polite smile while Dean was giving this man a death glare. There was something off about this whole thing and he didn't want Sam anywhere near this creep. Dean threw an arm around Sams shoulder.

"Come on Sammy, we're getting out of here."

Dean turned Sam around and they started heading towards the impala. Sam gave one last look over his shoulder at the mysterious man who was still sitting at the table looking back at him. Sam would love to hear all about his mother. Every time he tries to ask his dad or Dean they change the subject. He would love to hear all about her. What she was like, what her hobbies were, he just had so many questions! He knew by the way Dean was acting that talking to this man was going to be extremely difficult, but he had to try. The temptation to learn more about the woman that everyone met except for him was over powering. And if he wasn't going to get any answers from his family, then this Don guy was going to have to do. As far as Sam could tell he was human, but if he was going to meet him behind his familys back then he would have to be extremely cautious. He would bring weapons and holy water, just in case.

They both made it out to the impala and got in the car.

"Dean where did you disappear to anyway?"

"Some punks were to close to my baby. Had to teach them a lesson."

Dean started the ignition and rolled his eyes. Dam he loved this stupid car.

"Sam, what exactly did that guy say to you before I got back anyway?"

"He asked if I was Sam Winchester, he said he knew mom Dean."

"Sammy listen to me. That guy could be dangerous for all we know so if you see him…."

"I know call you or dad down at the shop right away."

"Good."

Don Peterson stood outside in the parking lot as he watched both boys drive away. The three guys checking out Deans car came up to him.

"Hey man you said you would pay us $50 each to stand around that guys car, not to get the living shit get beat out of us."

"I didn't tell you to antagonize him. Heres the $150 I owe the three of you, now get out of here."

The three guys walked away. The last thing they wanted to do was get beat up again. Don had his plan set in motion, now he just had to be patient, and bide his time.


	2. Chapter 2

***Don't think I mentioned it, but I don't have a beta yet, so all mistakes are my own. If anyone is available let me know! I hope everyones enjoying. Thanks. (: Also I have a killer migraine. Hope this chpt. Makes sense. Haha.***

The boys return home after celebrating Sams birthday. They had a great time, but there was some things that Dean had to figure out first. Who the heck was the Don guy who claims to have known his mother? Its super weird that someone from Lawrence Kansas would just happen to run into them and recognize Sam of all people. Not that hes not easy to miss, all 6' 2" of him and probably still growing. Not to mention the mop of hair. But Dean was older, why didn't the guy come to Dean with his information? He knew he had to call his dad, hunt or not.

They both entered the house, Sam in first so that Dean could secretly check the streets and make sure that van wasn't anywhere near by. Once he was positive everything was in the clear he closed the door and locked it. He found Sam in the living room sitting on the couch, flipping the business card that Don gave him over in his hands. Dean knew he was deep in thought, but he couldn't let this guy near Sam until he knew exactly what was going on, and to do that he needed to get ahold of his dad. If Don knew his mother, than more than likely his dad knew Don.

Dean walked up to Sam and sat down next to him.

"Sammy listen. I don't want you to call this guy until I get the scoop on him, and even if we do decide to meet him, Im coming with you. "

"Dean why wont you or dad tell me about mom? I mean I know she was murdered in my nursery, but that's it. "

Dean really did not want to have this discussion right now, or ever for that matter. He loved his mother, those were the best four, almost five years of his life, but talking about her was still to painful, especially since her supernatural killer was walking around free.

"Its getting late Sam. We should hit the hay."

Dean stood up and started to walk out of the room, but he made sure to look back at Sam one more time. He wanted to say so many things, tell him everything about their short childhood, but even just thinking about it put tears in his eyes, and he was not about to cry in front of his little brother. Dean made sure to grab the salt and salt the doors and windows downstairs before heading up. He felt bad about keeping Sam in the dark, but hes just not ready yet. He could tell Sam was disappointed, but he would explain everything tomorrow. With that thought in mind he went upstairs, determined to talk to his father.

Downstairs Sam still looked at the business card. His whole life hes been asking for information about his mom, and this guy had all the answers. He also knew it would hurt Dean if he went behind his back and talked to this guy, but theres no harm in a phone call. Once he heard the bedroom door shut he picked up his cell phone, and dialed the 'cell number' on the business card. He instantly regretted it seeing how late it was, but before he could hang up the line picked up.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Um, hi is this Don Peterson?"

 _"_ _Yes it is. Sam is this you?"_

"Oh um yeah, I hope its not to late I can call back tomorrow…."

 _"_ _No Sam its ok. I was up reading. What can I do for you?"_

"I was hoping that maybe, you could tell me something about my mom. Just a little something before I go to bed."

 _"_ _You want a bedtime story? I can do that Sam. Your mother was beautiful, smart, funny, kind, and strong. She always put others ahead of herself and…..oh hey you know what? How about we talk in person. The town library I own has a café in it, we can meet tomorrow after school, get a latte."_

"I like lattes."

 _"_ _So do I. So are you game?"_

Sam so badly wanted to meet this guy, but he knew Dean would be pissed. But dam it if he wasn't sixteen, and he deserved to know about his mom. He would have to make up an excuse to why he would be late coming home tomorrow. Even though Dean wouldn't be home, he always knew when Sam was running late coming home. Some kind of big brother ESP. He would have to lie to Dean.

"Yeah sounds good. Ill meet you at the library at about three. "

 _"_ _Great to hear Sam. See you then."_

Sam hung up his cell phone. He was really hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake. Usually his dad and Dean were at the car mechanic shop working, but now his dad was on a hunt, and Dean couldn't be in two places at once. He got up and decided it was time for bed. He didn't know if tomorrow was going to take an emotional toll on him or not. He made his way upstairs and found Dean was still awake. He got into his PJ's and crawled into his bed furthest from the door. Without saying a word he closed his eyes, and fell asleep, dreaming about his mom, and hoping that Dean would understand.

The next morning school was uneventful. The only thing keeping him sane was the fact that he was about to meet a man who was willing to tell him about his mother. That put him in a good mood all day. That morning he had told Dean that he forgot he had a study group after school and he was going to a friends house. He wasn't sure if Dean bought it, but if he didn't he didn't question him.

Once school finished he made his way to the library, his stomach had butterflies in it that he doesn't think hes ever felt before. He also made sure to bring his pure silver knife, if he was going behind Deans back he needed to be prepared, just in case.

He was a little early, twenty minutes early actually. He decided to check out the library. He hasn't been able to be here since they moved, and hes sorry he hasn't come earlier, this place was amazing! It was two stories and had a huge café area, Sam was in heaven. He decided to find the occult section, might as well read for a few minutes while he was waiting. He found a book on werewolves and started reading. He was so engrossed in the book that when about ten books fell right beside him from the very top shelf, he jumped and fell back landing on his hand and wrist. Suddenly he saw a very tall kid who was maybe Deans age run over to him. He had longish light brown hair that came to about his ears.

"Hey kid you ok? Im so sorry theres normally no one in this section so I was being careless with the books. I hit them a bit to hard. Did you hurt your head or anything?"

Sam wasn't hurt, but he didn't know what to say. He was just stunned is all. The kid reached out his hand for Sam and he took it. He helped Sam stand and they were practically the same height.

"Im ok. I just got startled is all."

"Ok good. Sorry about that again. Hey my name is Jason, but people just call me Jay. "

"Hey Im Sam."

"Yeah sorry again Sam, but Im not used to people in this section."

Sam noticed the way this kid was standing, he had both hands on his hips and once he found out Sam was ok, a very charming smile.

"Its ok really, I was just here to kill time until I meet someone in the café. "

Without warning Jay grabbed Sams right hand, not rough, just gently enough to examine it. Sam gasped at the contact, but said nothing since he didn't feel threatened, his hand actually did hurt. He fell on it when he fell back, but with the adrenaline rush gone now he could feel the throbbing pain. He knew it wasn't broken, but dam that was going to hurt for a bit.

"Dam. You did get hurt. Wait here Ill go get the first aid kit, I at least want to wrap it."

Before Sam could protest Jay was gone. Sam was left holding his hand. ' _Dam, how the hell am I going to explain this to Dean? Another lie.'_

He stood there watching his hand and wrist start to turn red and swell. No way Dean wasn't going to notice.

Jay came back quickly with the whole first aid kit and a stool. He quickly put the stool behind Sam and gently guided him to sit onto it, while Jay got down on his knees and was fiddling with the first aid kit in front of Sam. Usually only Dean treated him like this, fussing over the smallest thing, babying him. Sam wasn't sure why this kid was being so dam attentive to him. Finally Jay pulled out an ace bandage, holding his hand out Sam put his injured hand in his, and he felt calm, he felt ok. He felt how he felt when Dean was patching him up. He figured maybe it was because this kid was obviously about Deans age and was treating him exactly how Dean would treat him if he got hurt.

Jay wrapped Sams hand with care. When he was done they both looked at each other, and without realizing it they both pushed a stray strand of hair out of their eyes at the same time. They just sat there staring at each other when Sam looked at his watch.

"Oh dam its just about time I get going."

Sam stood up from his stool and Jay got up off the ground.

"Thanks by the way."

"Hey no problem. It was my fault anyway. Im here enough I should be more careful with the books, especially the older ones."

"You work here?"

"Yeah, actually my dad owns this place. Im Jay Peterson. It's a good thing I love books right?"

"Hey actually, its your dad that Im going to meet in the café."

"You're Sam?! Well this is a small world."

' _Its getting smaller.'_ Sam thought to himself.

"Jay how old are you?"

"Twenty-two. You?"

"Just turned sixteen yesterday."

"Well, Happy Birthday Sam."

With that Sam smiled and walked away from Jay. He was a nice enough guy, but it was weird to Sam that Don had a son and he happened to run into him. Yet things like this happened all the time, its not abnormal to run into an employee that works at the book store you are currently at. He shrugged his shoulders, and walked over to the café area to meet Don.

As Sam was walking away Jay was watching his every move.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam saw Don sitting at a little table and moved over to him. He sat down on the other side.

"Hey. Glad you made it Sam. What happened to the hand?"

"It was nothing."

"So what can I get you? You can get what ever you want, its on the house."

"Double foam latte?"

"Great choice, one of my favorites. Be right back."

Don got up and moved towards the food counter. It was nice to relax in a café in an amazing library with someone who liked the same kind of drinks as you. His dad and Dean always had black coffees with just sugar where he liked the more complicated taste of a latte or a cappuccino, but in that case he just got a coke so Dean didn't make fun of him. It wasn't long before Don returned with two large fancy drinks and a bunch of different snack food.

"Ok Sam, take your pick of food, anything you want."

Sam reached over and grabbed a beautiful crescent roll.

"Your mother loved those to."

That made Sam stop what he was doing and look up at Don who was staring at him. The way he was staring wasn't unnerving so much as admiring him. He always thought Dean looked more like the pictures of his mom while he resembled more of his dad.

"Tell me more, about my mother."

A loving smile crept across Dons face.

"Ive known her for a long time. She was wonderful. Always smiling, always with her nose in a book, she loved pastries. We actually grew up together. Ive always had a crush on her. We dated for a little while but things didn't work out. Then she met John and I barely spent any time with her after that. Apparently he is the jealous type."

"Yeah I could see that about my dad."

The flinch Don gave wasn't unnoticed by Sam who just shrugged it off. Maybe he wasn't quite over his mother when her and his dad started dating. That's normal. He could tell by the pictures that his mother was very beautiful.

"So I met your son Jay."

"Yeah hes great. Huge help around the store. A little clumsy."

"Yeah so am I. Since my growth spirt my dad and Dean say that Im all limbs and I have to learn to coordinate myself better."

"You seem perfect to me Sam."

Sam took a drink from his latte. He wasn't used to the compliments and they made him uncomfortable.

"So about my mother, did she like school? I seem to be the only one in my family that does."

"Yeah she loved school! Smartest girl in school! Everyone was after her, but her dad had to beat guys off with a stick."

Sam smiled. He knew he got his smarts from somewhere. It was amazing hearing about his mother and not about the thing that killed her.

The rest of the afternoon went on like that. Sam would ask questions and Don would answer with such admiration in his eyes and voice. It was like talking about her brought her back to life. Sam couldn't get enough information from the guy, he has sixteen years of questions and only a short amount of time to get the answers. He found himself having a great time with Don, who was telling him funny and embarrassing stories of when his mom was younger and into becoming a teenager. The subject he seemed to ignore were the years when she started dating his dad, which was normal since he really could see his dad as the jealous type.

He was having such a great time he never payed attention to the time, or the fact that an extremely irate older brother was heading his way until he could practically feel the anger coming his way, then he looked toward the library lobby, where Dean looked pissed, and was headed his way.

"Sam whats wrong?"

"Oh my god, its Dean."

There was no getting out of this one. Dean had his eyes locked on his little brother and was heading his way. ' _I am so screwed.'_

 ***Ut oh. Dean found him. Btw I don't know if a double foam latte is an actual thing. haha. I have my brother coming tomorrow so I may be able to up-date by Mon. Thanks for reading!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3

Dean was pissed. He knew Sam was lying about having a study group. He was a good liar to everyone else, except Dean. He always saw right threw him.

He also knew his little brother to well, and that his curiosity was going to get the best of him one of these days.

The night before Dean called his father, this whole thing was to strange to ignore it, and this time it was to bad if his dad didn't want to talk about this. Someone from the past was using his mother to possibly get to Sam.

 _'_ _This is John leave a message_.'

"Dad Its Dean. Listen something strange happened today. A man by the name of Don Peterson approached Sam and said he knew mom from way back when. Name ring any bells? Im keeping an eye on Sam but…..just call me the second you can."

Dam John. Never answered the first time. It could be hours or days before his father called him back.

He called him again as he was driving to the library. Dean came home and found the house dark, and empty. Sam knew better than to be out after dark by himself. On some levels he was hoping he was wrong and Sam wasn't at the library, but then if he wasn't where was he?

 _'_ _This is John leave a message._ '

"Dad I think Sam went to meet up with Don. Im heading to the library now but…dam it dad something just doesn't feel right. Call me and let know if you know anything about this guy? If hes even human?"

Dean threw his cell phone on the passenger side seat. _'_ _Why couldn't Sam just listen to him?!_ '

He headed right for the library Don mentioned, just in case his brother decided to be an idiot and actually meet this guy that they knew nothing about. But the second he was in the lobby, he caught sight of a mop of brown hair, and of course Don. He didn't know who he was more angry at, Sam for not listening to him and deliberately putting himself in danger, or this Don guy for being a grade A creep. Either way, this was ending NOW. He was just going to have to inform his dad later about why he locked Sam in his room and wouldn't let him out.

He started towards his little brother and Don when he saw Sam sit perfectly still, then turn his head his way. They were always able to feel each other, and Dean was pretty sure Sam knew what was about to happen next if the look on his face had anything to say about it. First he would deal with getting Sam away from this creep, then he will deal with the creep himself, in the usual Winchester manner.

He got up to the table and both occupants looked horrified, which would have made Dean more than pleased under different circumstances.

"Dean listen I…."

"Dam it Sam don't talk. Don't say a word. Get to the car."

Sam stood up. Hes seen Dean pissed before, but now it was all his fault. If only he had waited for Dean then the three of them could talk and this whole mess might have been avoided. Sam walked ahead of Dean and didn't notice when Dean looked at Don and gave him yet another death glare. He would be back to deal with him later.

Dean followed Sam out to the parking lot when they heard someone calling them.

"Wait please stop!"

It was Don running after them. Now Sam and Dean were standing shoulder to shoulder, Dean slightly in front of Sam acting upon instinct.

"Sam, you're sixteen now, you don't have to listen to him anymore. You can stay here for as long as you want."

Well that's certainly not what he was expecting to hear from Don's mouth, especially after the little show Dean just gave. Sams jaw dropped, this was not going to end well for anyone. Dean pushed forward and was right in Don's face, Sam tried to put his hand on Deans bicep to hold him back, but he yanked out of it quickly.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me. Sams practically an adult now and he can make his own decisions. Now why don't you let us finish our talk, and when we're done Ill drive him home."

Sam knew what was going to happen before it happened. Dean hit Don, right in the face. Without hesitation.

Sam gasped and held his breath. Dean had hit a lot of people in his life, but nothing compared to the anger that was behind this punch. Don went down like a ton of brinks, he didn't stand a chance against Dean when he was angry, and all Dean did was turn around and walk towards the impala.

"Come on Sam!"

All Sam could do was look at Don and feel sorry for him. All he was doing was trying to be nice and tell him all the things his family wouldn't. It was his fault that he was hurt now. He started forward to make sure Don was ok when he heard his brother again.

"SAM!" The sound of Deans voice made him flinch. He looked at Don one last time, gave him an apologetic look, and turned around towards the car.

Sam quickly made his way to the passenger side. Dean still wasn't in the car yet, just leaning over the roof when the unthinkable happened. He punched the top of the impala. Dean…punched…the top…of the impala. Now that scared Sam. Dean would never mistreat his 'baby', this was a side of Dean he did not want to know. He got in the car and sat quietly, making sure not to talk, or breath for that matter. How the hell could he have betrayed Deans trust like that?

The entire car ride home was in silence. Sam was to scared to say anything and Dean was to pissed.

Finally they got back home. Dean jumped out of the car and headed for the door, not even waiting for Sam, or seeing if he was behind him. Sam could feel the house door slam from the car. He slowly made his way out of the car, and walked threw the front door. He really wanted to avoid Dean, so he was glad to hear the shower running. He went up to the bedroom they shared and landed face forward on his bed. He dug his face in the pillow, just wanting to disappear. He couldn't believe Dean hit Don. Couldn't he see he was just trying to help Sam and not hurt him? Tears started pooling in his eyes, as he found himself falling asleep. Maybe he would be able to fix this whole mess, and one day Dean would trust him again.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam was in a deep sleep when he heard a faint ringing. He slowly realized it was his cell phone. He peeked over to the other bed and noticed Dean wasn't there yet.

He took his phone out of his pocket and expecting it to be a very pissed off John, he didn't bother looking at the caller I.D.

"Dad." Sam said in a groggy voice. He heard breathing on the other line, then shuffling.

"Dad?"

"Hey Sam its Don."

Sam straightened himself up in his bed at Don's voice and rubbed his eyes with his other hand.

"Don….what time is it?"

"About 3am. Listen Sam I want to talk about what happened today. Im not angry, I just want to talk to you. Will you be able to come outside….um without Dean preferably? Im parked only a couple houses down in my car."

Sam was trying to compute everything. Sure he didn't think Don deserved to be hit, especially by Dean of all people. Now sneaking out?

"Listen Don Im sorry about what Dean did, but….."

"Sam I have something to tell you and I don't want to do it over the phone. Please its important I tell you this now."

Sam could hear the almost panic in his voice.

"Yeah ok. Give me about ten minutes. I have to do this without Dean knowing."

"Thanks Sam. "

Sam hung up the phone. Something wasn't sitting quite right with Sam about this whole thing, but he knew if he told Dean what he was about to do, he would freak out. He was going to go out, see what Don had to say, then tell him he couldn't talk to him anymore.

Sam snuck downstairs and noticed the lights were al off, but the tv in the living room was on. He turned the corner and saw Dean asleep on the sofa. He figured he was only going to be outside talking to Don for five minutes, then come right back.

Sam quietly snuck out the house from the front door. He looked down the street and saw a car running with its lights on. He ran up to the drivers side and knocked on the window. When Don rolled down the window Sam saw the damage Dean did. Don had a bandage across his nose and a hell of a bruise from his nose to under his eyes. Maybe he could convince him not to press charges.

"Sam, it's a cold night hop in."

Sam had second thoughts, but it was a cold night and he didn't bother grabbing a coat. Not to mention he still had his silver tipped knife tucked away in his pants, just in case.

Sam got in the passenger side and closed the door. He could tell there was something weighing heavily on Don's mind.

"Listen Im sorry about Dean. He can get really protective of me."

"Im not here to talk about Dean Sam. Im here to talk about you."

"Me?"

There was silence in the car. Don looked at Sam, really was looking at him intently.

"Sam theres no easy way to say this."

"Just spit it out I don't have much time."

"Im your father Sam."

Sams eyes got huge. What the hell did he just say? He must have heard him wrong.

"What?"

"About seventeen years ago your mom and John got into a huge fight. She confided in me since we were such old friends. One thing led to another and we uh….you were conceived. You were born exactly nine months later."

Sam started shaking his head as tears formed in his eyes. This was a lot to take in.

"No…that's not true. My mom would never cheat on my dad, no matter how bad the fight. You're lying."

"Im sorry Sam but Im not. After that your mom and John got back together and she told him you were his."

Sam couldn't take much more of this. The tears started to flow from his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of Don, he was looking for some kind of tell stating that he was lying, but he had one hell of a poker face. He reached for the door handle, he needed Dean.

"Sam where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Dean."

Sam opened the door but just as quickly Don reached over Sam and pulled his arm so that he came back to his seat, and with his free hand leaned over Sam and slammed the door shut. Everything was happening so fast for Sam.

"Dam it Don let my arm go!"

"Sam please you have to listen to me! Im your real father! I tried to visit you at your home in Lawrence when you were a baby but John wouldn't let me."

Sam tried to pull his arm out of Dons grip, but Don just grabbed onto both of Sams arms with his hands, and faced Sam towards him.

"When your mother died in that fire it just about destroyed me. Sure I had Jay from a previous marriage, but you were my baby. I tried to come and get you but your family was long gone and no one knew where you guys went. Ive been searching my whole life for you! You're the last thing that Mary ever gave me."

Sam tried desperately not to cry, but the tears kept coming. No way this guy was his dad, John Winchester was his dad! They may not get along all the time, but dam it if he wasn't a Winchester! He was trying to get his good hand free to get to the knife, but Don held on tight, and Sam was in shock.

"No Don. I don't believe you."

"We can go to the hospital right now and take a DNA test….." was all Don said when Sams door was violently ripped open. Sam felt strong arms wrap around his chest and pull, effectively out of Dons grasp. He laid on the pavement with tears streaming down his eyes. When the hell did this whole situation get this out of control? He heard some shouting and tires squealing as Don drove away. He then heard a familiar voice, Deans voice, but he just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer before the shock of everything got to him and he just closed his eyes and passed out. Last thing he felt was strong arms wrap around him once again.

 ***Dean to the rescue again! Thank goodness for his Sam ESP. Whats in store for the boys now? I may update later tonight. (: ***


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt. 4

 ***Last chpt. Was intense! M. Ill try not to disappoint. (:***

Dean could tell even in his sleep when something was not right, and his instincts rang true once he saw the front door slowly and quietly close shut. He looked at his cell phone and it said 3:05am….where the hell was Sam going at that time? He wiped his hand across his face and stood up. He grabbed his gun and checked the clip, making sure everything was good to go. His brother never snuck out of the house, and for some reason he was tonight.

Dean grabbed his coat and made his way outside, to see a car running only a couple houses down. He didn't recognize it, but even in the dark he could tell one of the figures was Sam, and he was pretty sure he knew who the other one was to. What the hell has gotten into Sam lately? Just because they were pretty sure this guy was human didn't mean he was able to just go off by himself and take care of things. Humans could be worse than the monsters they hunt, maybe that's something they should have beat into Sams head a little more.

He made sure he had the keys to the impala before heading to the car. If Don decided to take off with his brother in the front seat he really didn't have time to look for his car keys.

Dean was speed walking towards the car when he saw that Sam looked distressed, even from the distance he was at he could tell whenever Sam was upset. Then he saw something that made his big brother mode go off the charts, Sam went to get out of the car, and Don grabbed him, pulled him back in, and slammed the door tight. Not only that but Sam was struggling against Dons hold as he was holding his arms tight. The situation went from annoying to full blown dangerous in Deans eyes as he ran the rest of the way. He made it to Sams door in no time, ripping it open (even if it was locked Dean was pretty sure he would have been able to rip it off its hinges.)

Dean grabbed Sam and dragged him out of the car. He turned to Don with his gun out when he sped off in his car, leaving Dean standing on the side of the road swearing up a storm. He put the gun away and turned his attention back towards Sam. He could see that Sam was crying, and shaking, and had a distant look in his eye. What the hell was that bastard saying to him to make him act like this?! Whatever it was he was going to make sure Don payed. He saw Sams eyes start to close, and he knew that look. Sam was about to pass out. He quickly made his way behind where his brother was seated, and wrapped his arms around Sams chest, making it so that he was holding Sams dead weight in his arms.

"Dam it Sam!"

Dean laid Sams body on the ground. He took off his jacket and draped it on Sam, if he was going into shock he needed to stay warm.

Dean put one arm under Sams back and the other under Sams knees. He hadn't had to carry Sam like this in years!

Dean picked him up and made sure his head was resting on his chest. If he could have he would of jumped in the impala and drove after Don, making sure he never even thought about Sam again. Dam his dad for not being here when they needed him.

Dean walked back to the house like that, with Sam passed out in his arms. The kid was breathing and his heart rate was ok, so no need for a hospital visit. Not the first time one of them has passed out before.

He carefully placed Sam on the couch, his jacket still draped over him.

Dean went into Sams pants pocket and took out his cell phone. Looking threw it he saw a number that he didn't recognize, that called him at about 3am. Must be Dons number. Dean slipped the cell phone in his own pants, no way he was letting him talk to Sam again. He knew Sam would throw a hissy fit, but this was for his own good. He grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the bay window in the living room. He was determined to stay there, shotgun in hand, in case Don decided to come back. In the meantime, another call to his father had to be placed. Of course right to voicemail.

' _This is John leave a message_.'

"Dad things have just got serious. Don got Sam in his car and he wasn't letting him leave. He was saying something to him but I didn't hear anything, then Sammy passed out. I at least need you to call me and tell me this guys story. We're staying in the house for now, but the second Sam wakes up we're going to a motel, Ill text you the coordinates when we get there."

Dean was so frustrated, with everything. His dad wasn't answering him back and Sam was being careless, and now he was hurt. He would get the full story tomorrow but now, hes just going to let Sam sleep while he keeps watch.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

The next morning Sam wakes up with a headache. The light shinning threw the curtains was annoying. He went to get up when he got dizzy so he laid back down. He could hear footsteps coming his way.

"Sam wake up."

"Dean? What happened?"

Sam could feel the couch dip as Dean sat at the edge with a glass of water and Tylenol in his hands. Sam looked at Dean, then sitting up he took both and downed the whole thing.

"That's what I was hoping you would tell me Sam. I mean you run out of the house while Im sleeping, right into that creeps car. Then I come out to see you upset, him grabbing you, then when I get you away from him you pass out. What the hell happened?!"

It all came back to Sam. The secret meeting, the horrible confession, his freezing up when he should have been fighting, then nothing.

"Oh god."

"So are you going to tell me what the hell that was all about?! And no more lies, Im sick of it. You STILL never told me how you hurt your dam hand!"

Ok time for Sam to come clean before Dean exploded. But before Sam said anything Dean raised his hand to stop Sam

"Wait, first things first. We are going to a motel until dad gets back to me. Your stuff is already packed and in the car, let's go."

Dean stood up and walked towards the door.

"What?! I just woke up! And what about school? If I don't go their going to call CPS then what?"

Dean scrubbed his hand over his face. Sam was right. They were already on their case because Sam's first day of school he was sporting a black eye due to their last hunt. Now he had to worry about Don calling CPS if he got spiteful enough. ' _Dam, shouldn't have hit him….or pulled a gun on him. Shit.'_ Dean was at a standstill. Don might not call CPS, but the school already threatened it, so he had to take his chances. And with his dad out of town not answering his phone, things could get bad. They couldn't run since Sam would be considered a "missing child", even at sixteen.

"Ok this is what we're going to do. We are still going to a motel. I will personally bring you to and from school without any complaint from you. If you are more than one minute late coming out, I'm coming in, got it?"

Sam nodded his head yes. He got up off the couch and headed to the door with Dean who was already looking around for any cars that might follow them. Deciding the coast was clear him and Sam made their way to the impala. With one last look Dean pulled out of the driveway, and headed towards the nearest motel.

The car ride was silent. Sam knew that he royally messed up, and now he didn't know how to fix it.

"Ok Sam, tell me everything."

"I met Don at the library where I hurt my hand, we ate, that's when you came. Last night he called me when I was sleeping, said he wanted to talk to me about something important and he was parked just a couple houses down. I brought my knife just in case, but then he told me what he had to say and I froze."

Dean looked at Sam and quirked an eyebrow. What was so bad that it made Sam act like that?

"Ok well what did he say?"

Sam cringed and looked at Dean, who was concentrating on the road and his little brother.

"You're not going to like it."

"Was it something perverted? Cause Im already gunning to kill him just give me the word….oh god did he touch you?!"

Sam knew exactly what Dean meant when he said 'touch'.

"Oh god no, nothing like that."

Dean let out a breath and his knuckles loosened on the steering wheel.

"Ok so, what was it then?"

"He said, that he was my real father."

Without warning Dean pulled at the steering wheel, and the car slid to the slid of the road. Sam wasn't expecting it and let out a yell as he was practically thrown into Dean.

"What the hell Dean?!"

They both turned to look at each other.

"He said what now?!"

"He said that mom and dad had a fight one night and mom confided in him. One thing led to another and I was conceived, but she told dad I was his. He said dad wouldn't let him near me and after the fire we disappeared. He finally found me here."

"That's a load of Bull Sam! No way in hell mom would cheat on dad! Especially with a creep like that!"

"What the hell do you want from me Dean?! That's what he said, and that's why I froze up. I mean what if it is true? What if mom made a mistake one night and slept with Don? What if dad knew I wasn't his this whole dam time but never said anything? I mean you and dad are exactly alike! You both like hunting, and classic rock, you're both great mechanics, and Im the complete opposite! I like school and books and lattes and hanging out with friends. What if I really am Dons son?"

Sam was not expecting what happened next.

"Get out." Dean was hissing his words threw his clenched teeth.

"Wha…"

"I said GET OUT! Get out of the car!"

Sam couldn't believe Dean was so angry. Until their dad got back to them these were solid answers. Sure after last night he didn't quite trust Don, but if he was who he said he was then he was just a father desperate to find his long lost son and didn't want to let him go. And Jay seemed like a genuinely nice kid. What if he was Sam Peterson instead of Sam Winchester? A chill ran up his spine just thinking about it. He really didn't want another dad or brother, he liked the ones he had, but there was always that _what if_ lingering in the air. _What if_ mom wasn't faithful that one night?

"Im not getting out of the car Dean. Im not leaving until we have solid proof of anything."

Sam could see Deans knuckles turning white and it looked like his head was going to explode.

"So what if you are Sam Peterson hu? You going to leave me and dad just like that? Just up and leave to live with _them_? After all we've been through?"

"No Dean, but if he is my father than I need to know the truth!"

Dean stared straight ahead.

"Don't talk to me anymore Sam. Its like I don't even know you anymore. Just do me a favor and don't talk to me until we figure out who the hell you really are ok?"

That stung. He was the same Sam, he just needed to know the truth. He would always be Deans geeky pain in the ass little brother, but if he was really Don's son would Dean really stop talking to him just like that? They would still be half brothers, they would still share blood, scars, memories, inside jokes and nothing could take all that away. His whole life he looked up to Dean, he was his hero. Deans rescued him from so many different scenarios he could barely wrap his mind around it.

Dean never cared that most of the time he had to come to his rescue and Sam had no way to repay him except in admiration. Now because of one night of passion on his mothers part, Dean didn't see him as his brother anymore. At least that's how Sam saw it. If he was a 'Peterson' then he would lose his dad and Dean forever, but he would be able to live a normal life he's always wanted.

Sam turned his head away from dean and looked out the window at the scenery that passed by as Dean pulled back onto the road. The tears in his eyes rolled down his face, hes never cried so much in his life. He wanted to know the truth, but he didn't want to lose his dad and Dean in the process.

They got to a motel where once again Dean leapt out of the car and towards the main office leaving Sam in the car. Dean went to the back of the impala and grabbed his duffel, leaving Sams in the car, and headed towards the motel room. Sam saw him walk away and slam the motel door. He quietly got out of the car, grabbed his own duffel, and made his way to the room Dean disappeared into. The door was locked. He knocked and when Dean answered, he wouldn't let Sam in when he tried to step foot inside.

"Come on Dean stop messing around and let me in."

"Sorry Sam but I got you your own room. You can pick up your key in the main office under the name Peterson."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was about to start crying again and he didn't care if Dean saw or not, when Dean threw something at him. It was his cell phone.

"Its all yours. If you want to find out who your real family is, then you're on your own." Then Dean slammed the door in Sams face. He couldn't hold back anymore when he started crying. When did things get so horribly wrong? Why the hell was Dean acting like this? Well if he wanted to be like this then fine! Sam stormed off towards the main office where an older woman about in her forties was standing at the desk. She didn't seem to interested in anything, until she saw Sam with the tears in his eyes, a couple streaming down his face. She perked up right away, her motherly instincts kicking into overdrive. She hated it when kids cried like this, out of anger.

"Excuse me but can I have my room key please?"

"Sure honey, whats the name.?"

"Sam Winch…Sam Peterson."

He flinched at the use of the name he had to give her, and it wasn't un noticed. She dug the key from underneath her book and handed it to Sam.

"Are you ok Sam? Do you want to talk?"

"No thanks." And with that Sam left the main office to his room, which was some doors down from Deans he noticed. He pushed the key card in the door and stepped inside his room. The room with only one bed. He wasn't used to only being in a room with one bed. He threw his duffel down on the ground and landed face first into the bed and sobbed into the pillow. Dean was throwing away everything just because of a mistake his mother made all those years ago.

Sam didn't expect Dean to bring him to school in the a.m, so he was just going to hitchhike. He knew Dean didn't want him anymore, and he didn't trust Don enough anymore to get in his car after he had grabbed him like that. He was on his own now. The only way he was going to see Don again was to get the DNA test done with, then he was leaving. But on the other hand he did just turned sixteen, he wasn't old enough to get his own apartment or car yet. So if Dean and his dad didn't want him he would have to go with the alternative, he would have to live with Don until he was eighteen. If he will still have him.

Sam fell asleep crying. He would still go to school tomorrow morning, then tomorrow afternoon, he would find out the truth.

 ***God that was hard to write! It tore my heart into a million billion little tiny pieces. But the next chpt. Will explain everything! Including why Dean was acting the way he was towards Sam. Btw I saw "The Boy" starring Lauren Cohan (Bella Talbot) with my brother yesterday, and it was pretty good.***


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt. 5

 ***Wow got some great reviews!**

 **Shout out to my reviewers:**

 **M.**

 **T.L. Arens**

 **DearHart**

 **Ruby**

 **And thanks to everyone whos liked/favorited. 3**

Sam woke up the next morning with a migraine, that's what falling asleep while crying will do to you. He dragged himself out of bed, took a shower, grabbed his duffel. He looked at his phone. Dam he was late for school. He was used to Dean waking him up in the mornings. Oh yeah…Dean. The thought of everything was becoming to much. His brother hated him, which probably meant his father hated him to. He thought no matter what his brother would always be there for him, obviously not. The tears started prickling his eyes again. Then he remembered something. The watch. He looked down at his wrist. It was the watch Dean gave him for his birthday, with the inscription on the inside. He closed his eyes, and let a few tears roll down his face. He hastily took off the watch and put it on the dresser. He was going to school, but he was mostly going to hang out in the library and look stuff up instead of actual school. He didn't want to go back to Don's library or else he would. He had to look up DNA procedures and how they worked. Then he would locate Don, and get it done. He wasn't about to do anything half assed.

He walked outside, slamming his motel room door behind him. He peeked over at Deans door and into the window to see the lights still off, and there seemed to be no movement coming from the room. ' _Deans still sleeping?'_ Sam thought it was weird, but maybe since Dean didn't have to care about Sam anymore he got to sleep in for once.

Sam walked into the main office where he saw the same woman from yesterday at the counter. Again seeing him she seemed to stiffen her body and looked concerned. He put the card key onto the counter.

"Thanks. Can you uh…Do you think you can give Dean Winchester a message for me when he checks out?"

"Oh uh, yeah sure hunny."

She was concerned for the young man before her. She knew he was beyond belief upset. She also knew fights with siblings could get nasty.

"Tell him….Sam said thanks for everything, and that he doesn't need to worry about me anymore, and goodbye."

Sam slung his duffel over his shoulder and started leaving. She saw him start walking down the street…' _was he holding his thumb out? Was this kid hitchhiking?'_ All these horrible scenarios ran threw her mind when she decided to act. She put on the 'No Vacancy' sign, grabbed her keys, and ran after Sam.

"Sam hey wait!" She screamed as he was still walking down the street. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sam, Im not letting a kid like you hitchhike. I don't care that you are well over six feet tall, I can tell you're still a kid. Let me drive you where you need to go."

"No really. Thanks but its ok. Im nothing but a burden to people."

The woman couldn't believe what she was hearing. This kid had the kindest eyes, how could he be a burden to anyone?

"Sam please, let me drive you. I cant in all good conscience let you hitchhike. I wouldn't be able to sleep. Please."

She used her version of puppy dog eyes. Sam looked down then back up.

"Yeah ok."

The woman was so glad.

"Ok great! That station wagon over there is mine, go ahead and wait by it, I just have to lock the office door."

Sam looked back at his brothers room. He was secretly wishing Dean would come jumping out yelling and pleading for him not to leave.

She came back a second later to see Sam staring at his brothers door. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. It was obvious that wherever she was dropping him off, he wasn't planning on coming back.

"Hey Sam, whenever you're ready."

Sam looked at Deans room one last time, before heading to the womans station wagon. Knowing this was the last time he was going to see his brother, and that his brother wasn't going to come looking for him made him bow his head in defeat, and get in the womans station wagon. He thought more and more about how maybe living with Don and Jay might actually be an option at this point. They both got in.

"So Sam, where are you headed? Ill bring you as far as humanly possible."

"I need to go to the school."

"You're going to school?"

"Yeah. Im not staying though. I have to look something up then Im leaving."

"Where will you go?"

"Im either going to live with someone else or Im leaving the state. I havnt figured anything out yet."

The woman really felt horrible for this kid. Has his life gotten that bad?

"Sam if you want to talk, Im here. We have a little to go until we get to the high school."

"No thanks. Just deliver the message to Dean if you could please."

"Sure. And by the way my name is Angela, people call me Angie."

They drove in silence like that until they got to the high school. Figuring this was the last time she was going to see Sam again, she tried to give him a couple twenties, but he humbly refused. She almost stuck them in his pockets until he seriously declined. He didn't want 'hand outs'. Sam thanked Angie, and headed into the schools library threw the back entrance. Not noticing the white van that followed them park right next the same exit.

Sam sat in the school library. It was closed at the moment, so he had to brake in, but he knew it was to open in an hour so he had to find and grab a couple books on exactly how DNA and DNA testing worked, so when he went to get the test done he didn't have any surprises. He thought of even using one of the computers, but that would draw to much attention to himself, so he settled for finding a few books instead.

It was dark, and he could notice storm clouds outside threatening rain, but he could still see. He was able to find a couple books on the matter, but that's all he needed. He was going to make his way out of the library, when he heard a loud crash come from the common area. He didn't hear any swearing, which was normal when people dropped something and it crashed down. He snuck over and saw someone he wasn't expecting standing over a bunch of toppled books.

"Jay. What are you doing here?"

The smile Jay gave him was unsettling. Sam put the books down on a table and made his way over to Jay, wondering why he was in a high school library in the dark. If Jay wasn't so nice to him the first time, he would have been more careful. Plus he could take Jay if he had to.

"Hey Sammy. I missed you little brother, I came to see how your wrist was."

Ding ding ding ding ding. Sams alarms were going off at how casual and creepy Jay was coming off. He shrugged off his duffel and stiffened his stance. Jay came over to him with a smile on his face, and was standing right in front of him.

"Jay. We don't know we're brothers. "

"What is there to know? Our dad loves you Sam…I love you little brother."

Jay went to touch Sams hair when Sam grabbed his wrist hard.

"What are you doing here Jay?"

"I came looking for you Sam. Time to take you home. My whole life dad has been telling me about my long lost little brother, and how when we found you it was my job to take care of you."

"Listen to me. Ill take the dam DNA test, but after that I was thinking about leaving. The pressure is to much. It would just be easier for me to be on my own."

Jays face dropped and he ripped his wrist out of Sam's grasp. He grabbed Sam's arms in a similar manner Don did that night in the car.

"Listen to me Sam! We may be half brothers, but it doesn't mean I don't love you all the same."

Sam kneed Jay right in the stomach, making him bend over in pain.

"You don't even know me! Im out of here."

Before Sam could pick up his duffel Jay ran and tackled Sam to the ground hard, knocking the wind out of Sam and making the books fly to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere." Jay hissed.

Sam punched Jay in the jaw making him fly backwards, but he quickly righted himself. Sam got in a fighting position as Jay tried to once again tackle him, but Sam was ready stepping to the side and kicking Jay in his side making him fly to the ground. Jay looked up on Sam, and Sam just stared right back.

"It doesn't have to be like this, just let me leave."

Jay wiped blood from his mouth and smiled.

"Whats so funny?"

"The fact you think you have a choice."

Sam wasn't prepared for the rag that came out of nowhere, covering his mouth and nose. He bucked back making the row of books unsteady and some of them fall, but the intruder had a firm hold. Sam was slowly loosing conscience ness when the new intruder came into view, he should have guessed it was Don. He finally passed out and Don caught his limp body.

"What the hell Jay? You couldn't take on your little brother?"

Jay slowly got to his feet and walked over to them. He put a hand on Sam's forehead and swiped his bangs off his face.

"Want me to carry him dad?"

"Yeah actually. It was bad enough you let him kick your ass. "

Don repositioned Sam so that it was easier for Jay to put one arm under him back and one under his knees, lifting him up into his arms.

"Dam he weighs a ton! Thank god height and broad shoulders runs in the family or else it would be a challenge."

"Well with all that training I put you through you should be able to carry him. Even if he is six feet tall. Oh god we need to hurry up. The library will be opening soon and we need to get Sam out of here."

Jay nodded. Leaving all of Sam's stuff still in the library him and his dad snuck out of the back entrance to the white van. Don got in the front while Jay puts Sam in the back and gets in after him, closing the door behind him. Don made sure to high tale it out of there while Jay was taking care of Sam in the back.

' _Mary would be so happy. I got our baby back.'_ Was Don's thought as he drove away from town.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

John had received Dean's voicemails about Don finding Sam, but when he tried to call Dean back all he got was ringing and then voicemail. He quickly sped back to town, didn't care about the cops, this was an extreme emergency. He had to get back to his boys now!

Dean was fast asleep. Hes never been this freaking tired before. Every time he tried to open his eyes they felt like they weighed a ton. Then suddenly someone was hitting his cheek yelling his name. '

 _'_ _Dean Dean you have to wake up and tell me where Sam is! Dean you have to wake up!'_

 _'_ _Was that dad?'_

 _'_ _DEAN WINCHESTER WAKE UP THIS IS AN ORDER!'_

The command seemed to do the trick as Dean finally opened his eyes, to see the concerned face of his father standing over him. He was exhausted and confused, but he could tell the feeling was slowly starting to die down. It was the weirdest feeling. He finally put himself into a sitting position while trying to look at his dad who was coming in and out of focus.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Dean, look I've been trying to call you all night! Where's Sam?"

Dean put his hand to his head and looked around the motel room which only had his one bed….why did his motel room only have one bed? Where the hell was Sam? Now that his mind was becoming clear panic started to sit in.

"Dad I…I don't know!"

"Dam it Dean what was the last thing you remember?"

"Um. I was driving us here, then….wait a minute." Deans eyes got wide. He suddenly remembered the conversation in the car and all the things he said to him. "Dad oh my god. One minute he was telling me about Don and what he was saying to him in the car last night, and the next I was yelling at him, telling him to get out of the car even. He said he wanted to find out for sure if he was….Oh god dad, what did I do?"

Dean jumped up fast and ran towards the room he got for Sam…..under the name Peterson if he recalls correctly Dam it! He was furiously banging on the door.

"Sam open up!" ' _bang bang bang'_

"Sam we need to talk!"

Dean took out one of his fake credit cards and slid it in between the door and the door jam, jimmying the lock he finally got the door open. It practically slammed on the wall as Dean bust threw.

The lights were off, including the bathroom light. He sat down on the single bed and put his head in his hands.

"Dean, where's Sam?" Dean looked up and looked at his father.

"I screw up dad. I don't know what got into me yesterday. Don told Sam that he was his real father! Sam told me he wanted to get a DNA test to figure everything out, and I lost it! I even got him a separate room. It's the weirdest thing, its like I wasn't myself. Then this morning I couldn't wake up. I set my alarm but I never even recognized it. Dad, I don't know what's happening. "

John sit down on the bed next to Dean when Angie came in the room. Both Winchester men looked at her.

"Dean! Im so glad I caught you. Listen I have to talk to you about Sam."

Dean jumped up and was looking right at Angie.

"You saw him this morning? Did you see where he went?"

"He came to the office and returned his card key. I saw him try to hitchhike, so I practically forced him in my car so I could give him a lift. He looked really upset, I've never seen someone so sad. He told me to tell you he said thanks for everything, and that you don't need to worry about him anymore, and goodbye."

"Angie listen, where did you drop my brother off? I need to find him."

That brought a slight smile to her lips. She knew it all had to be a misunderstanding.

"He told me to drop him off at the high school at the library, but he said he wasn't staying long. Is everything alright with him?"

"Listen, thanks for everything, but I have to go find my brother!"

Dean went to turn when something caught his eye. He turned towards the dresser and that's when he saw it. The watch he gave Sam for his birthday not three days earlier. Dean picked up the watch and really looked at it. He knew he screwed up, he just doesn't really know what happened, and he just knew his danger prone brother was in trouble. He could feel it.

She watched Dean and the older man run out of the hotel room. A smile escaped her lips seeing Dean so passionate about finding Sam. Hopefully he didn't make it to far away from where she dropped him off.

John and Dean made it to the impala where Dean insisted he drive since he drove faster. The fact that John didn't argue made Dean the more nervous. On the drive there, Dean was going to get answers, whether his dad wanted to answer them or not.

"Ok dad I need you to tell me everything, and don't leave anything out. I need to know all about Don Peterson, and why the hell he thinks Sam is his son."

"Ok son. Listen, you have to hear me out and not interrupt."

John sighed, he really did not want to do this.

"When your mother was younger she was best friends with Don. They did everything together, practically inseparable. They dated only once, but it never worked out. Well, me and your mother met and things went down hill from there. We started dating, and Don got jealous. He was stalking us on our dates, and going as far as following me and threatening me if I didn't break it off with her. I had to fight him on more than five occasions, beat his ass every time. Well we got married, and she got pregnant with you, he backed off. Your mother would tell me that she would see him once in a while, but he never made contact because he wanted nothing to do with MY son. Well, one night years later, me and your mother got into one of the worst fights we ever had. Before I could stop her, she left and went for a walk to the local diner where Don just happened to be. She was mad, young and vulnerable and confided in him when she went to his house that night. One thing led to another and….your mother and Don did have sex."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mom had cheated on his dad. He wanted to puke.

"The next day I got a babysitter for you, and went to his house and found her there. I told her if she came home and just talked to me I would forget about the whole thing. I brought your mother home, and we made up. A couple days later we had sex, and three months later she discovered she was pregnant with Sam. Once Don found out she was pregnant he flipped. He was more than convinced that Sam was his. Once when she was eight months pregnant he saw her on the street and grabbed her, trying to get her to come home with him so they could raise their child together. Well, somehow your mother broke his nose." That made Dean smirk. ' _go mom.'_ When she came home she was in tears. Well then that's when I took matters into my own hands. I set him straight. Then I saw him again the day after Sammy was born in the hospital, but when he saw me he ran. Then when I was at work he broke into the house. Your mother grabbed you, brought you in Sammy's nursery, and stayed there. Well I came home from work for lunch and found him banging on Sam's nursery door, I beat him almost to death. He crawled away, claiming that he would be back for Sam. Well then the fire took your mother, and we've been moving around ever since, he hasn't been able to find Sam. But Dean there's a couple things you don't understand that makes him even more dangerous. Somehow along the way, he became a hunter. I don't know if he was born into it or stumbled upon it, but he did. Then it gets worse. During his journeys he learned extreme black magic, and that's where you come in."

"Me?!"

"Yes. The minute I got to your hotel I searched the impala and found a hex bag under your seat. It was very powerful. It was meant to cause extreme damage, inflicting anger and then drain the persons energy. After you weren't answering your phone I figured he tried some crap like that to take you out so he could get to Sammy. I was right. I found the hex bag under your seat, but its burnt and long gone now. The effects took a while to wear off, but that's how I found you."

"So he's a witch AND hunter?!"

"Way more Hunter than witch. He only uses tricks like that to get what he wants cause he's weak."

Dean was pissed! Not only had his perfect mother cheated on his dad, but now Sam's life was in danger and that was his fault. The hex bag makes sense thinking back to all the horrible things he said to Sam. He left his baby brother in his own dam motel room unprotected. ANYTHING could have gotten to him and Dean wouldn't have even noticed! Well now he was going to make it up to Sam, but first he had to find him and hope to god that Don hasn't found him yet. Dean was going to fix everything, and kill Don if he had to.

They made it to the school and parked in front of the library. Dean and John were out of the car running full speed. They saw a woman in there turning on the lights and she looked pissed. They both barged in threw the back door when they noticed she was in a different section. They split up looking for Sam.

Dean made it to the common area where he found a mess of books. No wonder the librarian looked pissy. He took in the sight before him, he knew there was struggle, which meant they were to late. He caught sight of Sam's duffle bag, and near the table separate from the other books were two science looking books. One on DNA and another on DNA testing. Yeah Sam didn't have a chance to run away, he was kidnapped. He grabbed the two books and Sams duffle and found his dad. He told him what they found and ran out to the parking lot to try and look for more clues. Nothing. He took the watch out of his pocket he had given Sam for his birthday, and rubbed it between his two fingers.

' _Don't worry baby brother, Ill find you, and I'll make this right. I promise.'_

 ***Whao that was a long chapter! Well I hope that explains why Dean was acting the way he was, freaking cursed! Now the journey to find his little brother.***


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt.6

 ***I am getting awesome reviews! Thanks everyone! If you are all liking this story, check out my other story based on the brothers entitled "Goblin King Goblin King." I did it in memory of David Bowie! It has of course hurt Sam protective Dean!***

 ***Side note Ive been sick, like I think its my thyroids. I saw the doc and I should be doing bloodwork some time next week, so until them Im stupid exhausted! I like to write a chpt. A night (Im writing 2 stories at once.) So I will try and keep up with them as much I can, but I will never go to long without updated. It is my outlet! Enjoy!***

Sam woke up with a migraine again. He really needs to cut that out. The events from that morning started to come back to him as he was trying to lift his super heavy eye-lids. ' _School library, books, Jay….JAY!'_ Remembering the fight with Jay put his senses into over drive as he finally lifted his lids. Then he realized he was in a moving car…nope moving van. His hands were tied in the back and his ankles were tied in front of him. ' _Just perfect.'_ He looked around the somewhat darkened van trying to find anything he could possibly use to cut threw the ropes, until he heard Jay's voice.

"Hey you're awake! Im glad we didn't hurt you."

Sam turned his voice to the other side of the van where Don's son Jay was, who was slowly walking towards him. Sam tried his best to inch away, but Jay was on him fast grabbing his upper arm.

"Jay, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We're saving you Sam. John and Dean stole you from us, it took us forever to get you back little brother."

"Im NOT you're little brother."

"We'll let the tests determine that when we get them done. Dad had connections at a hospital not to far from here. Don't worry we are taking everything into consideration. We are so far ahead of John and Dean there's no way in hell they will find you again. And we will stop at plenty of places to sleep and eat. As long as you don't cause a scene you can come into the restaurant with us, and we can eat like a happy family. Dad says we are going to eat somewhere super special for your arrival."

Sam stared at Jay in amusement. He was really buying into this crap Don has been feeding him all these years! He couldn't really hold Jay responsible though, he had to have been about five when Sam was born, from that time until now Don has been telling him about how someone has kidnapped his baby brother and they were going to get him back one day. Of course considering Don's mental state to begin with he was sure the whole 'You are mine and belong to no one else' craziness passed on to Jay.

"Listen. No one stole me. John and Dean are my family. There's something wrong with your dad."

And just like that Jay slapped Sam hard across the face, then instantly regretted in, putting both his hands on either side of Sam's face.

"Oh! Sam Im so sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!"

Sam straightened out his head. God that hurt! It didn't even feel like he pulled back the force like Dean does when they fight or spare. ' _Dean.'_ The thought of his brother brought back all the painful memories from that car trip. All the hurtful things that were said probably meant he wasn't looking for him right now, and since he was sure his dad was still on that hunt it would take god knows how long for someone, ANYONE to know that he was in the clutches on these two lunatics. Maybe if he got a chance he could call Bobby and he could help him. That may be his only choice. Now all he had to do was get free AND get out of sight of Don and Jay long enough to make the call. This may be practically impossible unless he could somehow run away. For now he may just have to play along, it was painfully obvious that they weren't above drugging him and tying him up to him in their grasps. For now he just had to do what Dean taught him, ' _If you get captured, stall them until I can get there.'_ Another memory that made him want to cry. He was sure he could stall them, but Dean wasn't coming this time. He had to get away himself. Ok so, play along until a better plan, or phone, comes around.

"Hey big brother don't worry, I shouldn't be talking bad about dad. He did find me and rescue me after all."

God the words wanted to make him puke. He wishes his real dad and brother would find him and save him. But until then…

"Oh my god Sammy you mean it? You're finally coming a long."

Jay reached forward and brought Sam into a tight hug. Sam's concern now is, was Don actually Sam's real father? Or was everything a lie? He didn't want to know about his mom cheating on his dad, but if it was true, then what the hell was he going to do? He was sixteen and Don had the legal right to take custody of him until he was eighteen. Especially since he didn't have a permanent residence, other than the impala, and they moved around a lot. If he had to pretend to be nice to these assholes for the next two years he was going to kill himself. He would really rather just be on his own…IF these two would leave him alone enough for him to actually be on his own.

Jay pulled back and had the happiest look on his face. Sam also couldn't help but notice the resemblance him and Jay actually shared. They were both tall, granted Jay was a bit taller but he was five years older. He had broad shoulders and long hair that came down a bit past his ears that he had to keep pushing out of his face. Lets not talk about the dimples. They both had dimples. God Sam wanted nothing more than for this to be a bad horrible dream, but the fact is that IF Don was telling the truth, his and Jay were brothers. Half-brothers but brothers none the less. And Dean was his half-brother, but Dean didn't want him. His sixteen year brain was trying to wrap his mind around everything when the white van he was thrust into suddenly stopped, and he saw Don turn his head around, and peer threw the chicken wire that separated the front seats from the back van.

"Ok boys. Since Sam is finally awake I figured we could get something to eat."

Don got out of the van and to the side where he opened the side door of the van. ' _Um isn't a by-stander going to notice that Im tied up back here?'_

His question was answered when he saw nothing but trees behind Don.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"I rented us a cabin for about a week. My friend at the hospital in town is going to do the blood tests, then we will have the rest of our lives to get to know each other."

"What if Im not your son. What then?"

Don sighed and looked at Sam.

"Then we'll make it so. Mary gave you to me and Jay, I just know it. Her dying wish would have been for us to be together. Sam, Im positive you're my son anyway, and Im going to prove it."

' _craaaappp. Why do I attract all the crazies?'_

All Sam could do was smile and look back at Jay. He may be a little easier to manipulate, given time and patience.

"Jay you think you can remove the ropes on my ankles? Its going to be hard to walk to the cabin ya know?"

Maybe when him and Jay were alone in the house he could over power him and make a run for it.

Jay looked at Don who nodded his way. Jay took out his knife and cut threw the ropes, then that's when Sam noticed it. A pentacle was etched on the handle of he blade.

"What are you guys?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you witches?"

Don and Jay laughed at the same time.

"Sam, we're hunters. Dad had been one for practically his whole life and he taught me everything. That's a symbol for protection. I mean yeah we dabble in the dark arts, but nothing crazy bad."

' _Double crap! Their hunters?'_ If they were just crazy humans then he could make an easy escape but hunters, they would be expecting his great escape, and they would surely never let it happen again.

Jay cut threw Sams legs and firmly grasped his upper arm again, helping him get to his feet. Don helped them both out of the van.

"Jay, go ahead in and get Sam settled. Im going to head to town and grab food. This is a special night."

Jay smiles as Don gets back in the van and pulls away. He turns Sam back around and they head towards the house.

"Um Jay, You think you could maybe loosen the ropes on my wrists a little? They're really starting to hurt."

"Yeah when we get inside I will."

Just then Sam tripped over a raised root and just about fell on his face, if it wasn't for Jay holding him up that would be a nasty spill. They stop and Jay looks him over.

"Sam you ok?"

 _'_ _God this kid was worse than Dean when it came to the mother henning.'_

"I don't want you to get hurt. Want me to carry you Sam?"

Sams head snapped up and looked at Jay.

"What? No! I mean I can walk. You don't have to carry me. Trust me."

"You sure? Cause I don't ever want you to think that I couldn't carry you. Doesn't matter how big you get over the next years to come, if you need me to carry you I will."

Ok this is getting creepy. Jay had on the most serious face when talking to him. All he could picture in his head was Stephen King's ' _Misery_ '.

"Im sure Jay. You don't have to carry me."

"Ok then. Lets get inside."

Sam was expecting him to pick him up and literally carry him at any moment. The thought made him sick.

They made it up the stairs, and Jay put the jay put the key in the door. Opening it he noticed an amazing looking cabin. Then Jay took a bandana out of his pocket.

"Sam Im going to blindfold you."

"What why?"

"Cause I have a surprise for you for your birthday."

Before Sam could protest Jay securely tied the bandana around his eyes and in the back on his head. He was guided to what he figured was the living room since Jay made him sit on something that seemed to be the couch. He didn't think the surprise present could be to bad, but a surprise present could be anywhere from, 'surprise I got you a cake', to 'surprise there's a collection of heads in the basement for you.' He shuddered at the thought when he felt a dip in the couch. Jay slowly took the blindfold off of him and presented him with a black box. Jay opened it and Sam saw a huge hunting knife, and a very nice very expensive looking man's ring. Jay carefully took the knife out and showed it to Sam.

"See here, I have one to and so does dad. It has our initials in it and everything. You get this on your first hunt with us."

' _Or when I stick it in your crazy familys back.'_ He thought.

Jay put the knife back down in the box and pulled out the ring. It was beautiful.

"See look on the inside. It also has your initials."

Sure enough on the inside of the ring read ' _S.P.'_

"You like it? Me and dad have the same ones of these to."

Jay held up his hand and on it was the same ring, where he only assumed the inside read ' _J.P.'_

Jay took the ring out of the box, and reached behind Sam where his wrists were tied, and point it on his pointer finger. He knew he had to keep it on in order to keep up the charade, but the second he was out of there that sucker was getting salted and burned.

"Thanks Jay. This means a lot to me."

"Happy birthday little brother."

Jay reached forward and hugged Sam again. He pulled away with a smile on his face.

"Jay you think you can loosen the ropes a little?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute." Jay gets up and walks out of the room. Sam takes the time to look for any kind of weapon or phone. He doesn't see a phone, but plenty of objects he could make into weapons. He figures once Jay loosens the ropes and he wiggles out of them, he will smash the lamp over Jay's head and stab him in the leg with one of the broken shards. Jay comes back with a bottle of water and sits back down next to Sam.

"Here you need to drink, then Ill untie you."

Sam being extremely thirsty lets Jay help him drink the water. Then Jay starts pulling back one of Sam's sleeves.

"Jay what are you doing?"

Jay pulls out a needle and carefully puts it into Sam's exposed skin on his arm making him hiss in pain. Jay rolls his sleeve back down.

"What did you give me?!"

Sam could tell he was starting to get tired and weak. He's been drugged. Not enough to completely knock him out, but if he was thinking of escaping now he would be shit out of luck for quite some time. He noticed as Jay was undoing the ropes around his wrists. Sam couldn't even hurt a kitten right now if he wanted to. Jay took Sam's wrists and started rubbing them, making the blood flow back. All Sam could do was sit there and watch him. He was functional, but had very limited access when it came to moving around.

"Its just something to help you relax. Wont hurt you. I just have to give it you so you don't escape. You know the ring looks awesome on you little bro!"

Jay turns the t.v on and they start to watch it. Jay gently grabs Sam's head and places it on his shoulder. Sam tries to take it of but Jay has one hand on his head stroking Sam's hair. The weight of his hand alone is enough to keep him in place. So all he could do is sit there, while Jay strokes his hair, watching t.v….. _'_ _I wish Dean would save me. Please Dean…Im sorry.'_

A tear ran down Sam's cheek.

 ***Ok this chapter turned out longer than planned, but hopefully I'll be able to get another one up tonight. I have a b-day party to go to today, then me and my husband are doing Valentine's day tonight since he works tomorrow. Next chapter will focus more on how Dean and John are dealing with this whole thing.***


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt.7

 ***Ugh. Stress! Last night my mom was waiting for my brother's tax return and the I.R.S took it, and when she's stressed Im stressed! That's why Im up at 4am writing, which is why if something doesn't make sense, that's why. Gahhhh. Positive energy my way please.***

John and Dean made their way back to the hotel Dean was staying at, after they checked the entire parking lot and once again in the library for any more clues. They found nothing, all they knew was who had taken Sam, but not where they headed. Dean had hoped that the library had some sort of cameras outside, but no such luck. The first thing Dean did was sit down at the small table and pull out Sam's laptop from his duffel. ' _Sam. If only he could tell him he was sorry.'_ Now that the hex bag was burnt and gone he finally was remembering everything he said, and everything he did. Getting Sam his own room under the name Peterson must have hurt Sam more than anything. No wonder why the kid ran away.

John sat down on the one bed in the motel room and glanced over at Dean who looked worse for wear. He could tell Dean that none of this was his fault, but he knew his oldest wouldn't listen. He knew this was something Dean had to figure out for himself.

"Dad."

John turned towards Dean.

"Will he hurt him? I mean I already saw Don grab Sam in the car that night, but will he hurt him?"

"I don't know son. If he knows this family he wont."

"If he knew this family at all he wouldn't even have thought about coming after Sam."

Well John couldn't disagree with that.

"How could mom have done this?"

John was taken aback from the question. He hasn't thought a lot about the affair since it happened, and even then he forgave Mary. He always had no question that Sam was his. He didn't need a blood test to know that Sam was a Winchester, and he knew Dean felt the same.

"I know you don't remember a lot from before your mother died, but we did have some problems. Our marriage wasn't perfect, no human being is perfect Dean. We make mistakes."

"What if Sam is Don's son?"

"What if he is? Will you see him as any less of a brother?"

"What? No of course not! He's still my little brother nothing will ever change that! Im just asking because he's only sixteen. If Don can prove you're an unfit parent he can take Sam away until he's eighteen and god only knows what he'll do to him in that amount of time. I mean what do you actually know about this guy?"

"Well He's a nut job, and his son is just as crazy…"

"He has a son? Why didn't Sam tell me Don had a son?!"

"Jay doesn't have a record and he's very manipulative. If Sam didn't see him as a threat then he may not of told you."

"So now there's two freak shows that have Sam, one thinking he's his father and one thinking he's his brother. Dam it! How old is Don's son?"

"Has to be about twenty-two."

' _Of course he would be an older brother.'_ Dean thought. He couldn't take it anymore. He gnarled his teeth and stood up angrily from the table. He walked outside and punched the stone wall hard. He had to get his frustrations out any way he could. Man he couldn't wait to get his hands on those two guys, and if Sam was hurt in any way, they would be dead and buried. He had to find his little brother before it was to late. He finally thought of something. He ran back into the motel room and rummaged through Sam's duffel bag, dumping the whole thing on the floor.

"Dean what is it?"

"Sam's cell phone! I didn't see it anywhere at the school library, the parking lot or even his room when I went in there. He must still have it on him."

Dean walked over to the laptop and turned it on.

"I think they would have checked him after they took him."

"Yeah, but if we see where they dumped it, then we at least have a direction. Then we can ask around seeing who saw them."

"Do you know what car they were driving?"

"The morning of Sam's birthday there was a white van outside, then when I took after it, it drove away. The night Sam snuck out he was in a car. Im going to guess they were in the van so that no one could identify him…Oh my god."

John jumped up and ran to Dean, looking over his shoulder at the laptop.

"What is it?"

"I don't think they took the time to check Sam's pockets. Im getting a location. Its hours away from here, but we have to try."

Dean took down the coordinates, as he and John grabbed all the stuff from the room. In less than five minutes they were out the door, John in his truck and Dean in the Impala. They knew where Sam was, and they had to hurry. As Dean got in the car he took off after his dad, full speed.

"Hold on Sammy, I'm coming."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam sat with his head on Jay's shoulder. He could barely move as Jay ran his fingers threw his hair. Man he wanted to be almost anywhere right now. He needed a quick reprieve to get his thoughts together.

"Hey Jay, I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure Sam. Here Ill help you get there."

Sam surely would have fought that if he could, but he was to dam weak, he needed help at least getting there. Jay grabbed his arm and helped him to the bathroom. The second Sam was inside he slammed the door. He did NOT need help doing this, though he knew Jay was waiting for him right outside the door.

He did his business, and then sat down on the toilet seat lid. How the hell has things got so bad? He felt something hard in his pants pocket and figured it was maybe his wallet until he remembered. ' _oh my god they never searched me.'_ What kind of stupid hunters were these guys? I mean it did take sixteen years for them to find Sam. One thing was for sure, if they thought Sam was ever going to hunt with them, they were sorely mistaken. These guys had to have sucked being hunters, no way they would be able to watch his back like his father or Dean. God he wanted Dean so badly right now. Maybe if Dean knew what had happened he would come and help him then they could go their separate ways. He took out his cell phone and quickly found Dean's number, he didn't have much time. He sent him a quick text, which was kind of hard considering he could barely life his arms, but he had to try.

 _'_ _Dean, I know you're mad at me and don't see me as a brother, but I was taken by Don and his son against my will. If you could send someone to help me so I don't bother you, it would be appreciated. Their drugging me, please send help.'_

Sam hit the send button and slipped it back into his pants pocket. He slowly opened the door to the bathroom, and sure enough Jay was right there, grabbing his arm to keep him steady.

"You hungry? I can make you something until dad gets back."

"Actually Im pretty tired. The drugs you gave me are making me pretty sleepy."

"You wanna go to bed? That's fine. You can take a nap. Ill help you to our bedroom."

Of course it would be _our_ bedroom Sam thought. Jay helped Sam up the stairs slowly, before coming to the first door on the right. There were two beds, and he led him to the one furthest from the door. ' _Is that like an older sibling thing or something?'_ Sam wondered as Jay helped Sam into bed. He took the covers and tucked him in, which no one has done to him since he was little, or that one occasion he got drunk with Dean who then tucked him in. God he missed Dean. He seriously hoped Dean would send help for him. Jay was sitting on the edge of the bed when he brought something up from underneath it, and grabbed Sam's wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Until I can trust you I need to restrain you to the bed. Dad's orders."

"Im exhausted you think Im going to escape?"

Sam tried pulling his wrist out of Jay's grasp, but with the drugs in his system he was still to weak.

"What if I promise not to escape? Please Jay."

Sam looked at Jay, giving him his best kicked puppy expression he could muster up. It worked.

"Fine, but Im going to give you another dose of the drug again though."

"That's…ok." Sam forced a friendly smile. Jay got up and walked away. At least after Jay left he could call Dean one last time and tell him he was sorry. He didn't want the last time talking to his brother over a text message. Jay returned with another syringe, pulled up Sam's sleeve, and gave him another shot. Sam laid on his back, starting to feel the second dose really was making him more sleepy this time, but at least he wasn't tied to the bed. Sam suddenly started to feel Jay's hand resting on his thigh a little to long, and he had a weird look on his face. His hand started working its way up Sam's thigh when he weakly put his hand on Jay's to stop the ascend.

"Jay, what are you doing?!"

All Jay did was smile, get up, leave the room, and of course lock the door.' _Oh god was he feeling me up? Have to try and escape.'_ Sam noticed a window, although it had wooden planks across it that were nailed in. If he wasn't so weak and not trying to make noise, he was positive he could pull those baby's off no problem. Maybe their carpentry skills are as good as their hunting skills? Sam weakly got out of bed, making his way over to the window. He put both his hands on one of the wooden planks and started pulling with all his might. It didn't budge an inch. The exertion made him breathless and he sank into a heap under the window, panting for breath. He decided this was it, he had no chance to escape drugged up like this, might as well call Dean one last time. He took his cell phone out of his back pocket, scrolled down to 'Dean' and pressed send. Thankfully it only rang a couple of times before he picked up.

' _Sam? Sammy are you there? I got your text Im on my way.'_

"Dean…Im sorry. Shouldn't have been born."

' _Sam are you ok? What the hell did they do to you?!"_

Sam could tell Dean was pissed, but not at him. Why not at him?

"Drugged. Tired. Send….help."

 _'_ _Sammy me and dad are on our way, just hold on for me. Look Sam im sorry, the whole thing was my fault. Don put a hex bag under my seat and it cursed me, I didn't mean any of the things I said. I should have been strong enough to fight it, I should have done research on those assholes the second Don approached you. I should have made you stay in the motel room with me and never let you out of my sight. I was a crappy big brother, but I'll make this right ok?'_

Dean was apologizing…hex bag? His clouded mind was picking up on bits and pieces, but he picked up on the important ones. Dean wasn't mad at him, Don had cursed him. Dean AND dad were on their way! But then he wondered.

"Dean, what if Im…really Don's….son?"

"Listen Sammy. I don't care what those assholes say, you are a Winchester, nothing can change that. Once I find you we are having one long talk, but Sammy we are on our way. I'll save you."

Sam couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. His real big brother was on his way with his real dad. The relief was short lived when he heard the door click, and it opened, and standing in the doorway, was Jay. Sam gasped and dropped the phone as Jay slowly started coming towards him. Sam looked around for a weapon, but he could barely keep his eyes open let alone fight. Jay came up close to him, and kneeled down in front of him. He looked at the lite up phone at Sam's side and backhanded Sam with all his might, sending his whole body to the floor. Jay then picked up the phone as Sam laid on the floor, barely able to move.

"Hey this Dean? Nice to finally meet you. You know, you're interrupting me spending time with Sam here. Who I obviously cant trust."

 _"_ _Where the hell is Sam?! You better not of hurt him or Ill rip your head off!"_

"Sam will be resting under my watchful eye, and Ill make sure nothing hurts him. I hope you said your good-byes Dean, cause that was the last time you will ever talk to him."

With that he closed Sam's phone and threw it hard against the wall making it brake. Sam was still awake on the floor, but panting hard trying not to panic. He could feel Jay standing over him. He waited until he saw Jay's hand reaching towards him when he tried to throw a punch, but all that happened was Jay grabbing his fist. He threw his hand back on the ground and grabbed underneath Sam, picking him up. He walked over to the bed where he threw Sam on top of it. He got the black restraints out from under the bed that were attached to the legs, and tied each one of Sam's limbs. Once Sam was securely tied to the tied to the bed. He ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Don't worry little brother, I'll make sure they never find you again. Ill have dad give you you're punishment later."

That's when Sam took the last of his energy and spit in Jay's face. ' _Yup, still a stubborn Winchester.'_ That's got him another punch in the face knocking him out.

Jay walked out of the room wiping the spit from him face. He just needed time and he knew Sam would come around. In the meantime he would have to call his dad and let him know about Sam contacting Dean, and once Sam woke up find out what he told him. He knew he didn't know where they currently were, but he had to be careful.

Dean and John pulled over when Sam had called and they were talking. The second Jay hung up the phone with him he was more determined than ever. Obviously they never heard about tracking a phone or else they would have searched Sam for his, instead of assuming it was in his duffel or something. _'Worst hunters ever! Have they ever even been on a hunt?'_ Dean tossed his phone back into the impala, he and John went back to their own cars, and took off. Dean was hoping they would stay where they were and not take off, since now they had no way of finding Sam.

 ***Yeah woke up at 4am cause I couldn't sleep, but then kids woke up and took care of them. On a brighter note I am loving this rain in CT!***


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt.8

 ***Warning – light molestation is mentioned in this chapter. Just as a warning.***

Don finally came home after grocery shopping. He was happy to have his family back together, and he knew Sam would eventually see things his way. His happy demeanor left him the second he walked threw the door of the cabin, where he found Jay pacing endlessly. He put the grocery bags filled wth fruits vegetables and other things on the kitchen table before approaching Jay.

"Son whats wrong?"

Jay stopped pacing and walked up to his father.

"Its Sam. Turns out he had his cell phone on him and he called Dean."

Don backhanded Jay hard across the face splitting his lip.

"What did he tell him? Did he say where we were?"

Jay wiped away the blood and looked at his father.

"I don't know. I knocked him out and then tied him to the bed. We wont get a solid answer until he wakes up."

"Dam it Jay it was your job to watch him! It took us this long to find him Im not going to let those Winchesters take him away. Look, we don't know what he told him, but we have to assume he gave them a clue as to his whereabouts, so here's the plan. Im going to go get the DNA sample from Sam and rush it to my friend at the hospital so she can compare mine and his. In the meantime pack up what we might need, cause once I get back we are leaving. I don't want to risk them coming here and finding him."

"Dad what about his punishment? He went behind our backs and called Dean. He needs to be punished."

"Im not going to punish Sam. He's the baby of the family, Mary and mines baby boy. I don't think I could ever punish him the same way I punish you."

"What?! When I was seven and I called my mother cause I missed her you whipped my back and locked me in a closet, Sam calls his fake family and you're not going to do anything about it?!"

"We just got him back, Im not going to punish him. Now do as I say cause trust me you are never to old for a beating son you hear me?!"

"…yes sir."

"Good. Now start packing our stuff."

Don walked away from Jay and up the stairs, Jay watching his every move. He couldn't believe his dad wasn't going to punish Sam, he went behind their backs for god sacks! Every time he did something wrong his dad would punish him for it until he made sure he learned his lesson. Did he like Sam better because he was Mary's son? It wasn't his fault his own mother was a stripper and a one night stand. He loved his little brother, really he did. But it seemed like now he had to step up and punish Sam himself since his dad had a soft spot for the kid. He did to, but if Sam was going to be trying to contact the Winchesters, he had to know there were going to be consequences. He would make sure to do that once his dad left again.

Don went upstairs to the bathroom near Sam's room. He grabbed a long Q-Tip and a test tube that his doctor friend gave him for the DNA testing. He really wanted to stay in town to get the results, but it looks like he would have to just settle with a phone call. He went into Sam's room who was still knocked out, he didn't like the fact that Jay hit Sam as hard as he did, but he had to protect him. He opened Sam's mouth and swabbed his cheek, all without Sam waking up, which he was glad about since transporting him will be easier and quicker. He closed the cap and raced out of the room downstairs where Jay was still standing.

"Get everything packed, the second I get back, we are out of here. John and Dean are amazing trackers so we need to be three steps ahead. Also tie up Sam, and get him ready and waiting in the living room. I want this quick. Don't disappoint me Jay."

With that note Don left. Jay watched as he drove away in the van towards the town to the hospital. He knew now was the perfect time to punish Sam, but how? He could grab the whip and whip him a couple times, but he didn't want to leave marks. If his dad knew he physically marked Sam he would get hell for it, but Sam had to be punished. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. He could punish Sam in a physical way his dad wouldn't notice. He quickly made his way upstairs to his and Sam's room. He kept the light off as he made his way to Sam's bed where he was still un-conscience. Slowly he lifted Sam's shirt and started lightly caressing his chest and tracing his abs. He wanted Sam awake for this, so when he didn't wake up at the touch he started slapping Sam's face, until finally Sam snapped back awake. His eyes darted around the room until they landed on Jay, who had a smile on his face which made Sam uneasy. He tried his best to inch away from Jay, but he quickly realized his wrists and ankles were tied to the bed.

"Jay, what are you doing?"

Jay started touching Sam's chest again, more brutal this time covering more skin which made Sam flinch and hiss from the unwanted touch.

"You have to be punished Sam. Dad wont do it so its up to me."

Sam did not like where this was going. He fruitlessly pulled at his restraints, but no luck. Jay made his way straddling Sam's hips, and started unbuttoning his jeans.

"Jay no don't do this!"

"Sorry Sam, but you do have to learn that if you contact those people there will be consequences."

"Jay, Im your little brother. I make mistakes. Please big brother, don't do this."

Sam really didn't want to say those words, but he also didn't want to be molested.

Jay got his pants unbuttoned when Sam's words hit him like a ton of bricks. ' _Sam just acknowledged me as his big brother. Im supposed to protect him, and the best way to do that wouldn't be to hurt him._ '

Jay looked down at Sam and saw fear in his eyes. ' _This was not the way. Sam deserved a second chance, especially since he now sees Jay as his big brother, maybe he was saying good-bye to Dean on the phone? Maybe he was telling Dean to not look for him because he was happy with his new family?'_

Jay had a bunch of scenarios running threw his head as he got off of Sam who was visibly relieved. Now that Sam saw himself as a part of the family he couldn't hurt him, especially now that he was giving him those adorable puppy eyes. Something Jay himself never mastered.

"Ok Sam you're right. But we do have to get a move on before John and Dean find you. Dad decided it was best to make a quick escape. Im going to pack stuff, then Ill be back for you."

Jay made his way out of the darkened room and downstairs to start packing.

Sam was shaken. He knew his dad and Dean were coming, so he had to stall so they could find him. He was going to fight Jay and be determined to make his way to his family. He just had to wait to be untied.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Quite some time went by as Jay finished packing and had everything waiting by the door, now all he had to do was get Sam ready. He knew Sam was still feisty, so he made sure to get another dose of drugs ready for him. He made his way back upstairs where Sam was struggling with the bonds. He walked right up to him, and rolled up his sleeves.

"Jay wait! Im not going to fight you."

"Sorry Sammy. I cant take that chance."

He plunged the syringe in Sam's arm who then instantly relaxed. The drugs were taking effect on Sam, making his complacent. Jay waited a few minutes before untying all of the straps. He took the nylon rope he had ready, turned Sam onto his stomach, and tied his wrists behind his back. He was sure he didn't have to worry about tying his ankles until his dad showed up and he had to load Sam into the back. He picked up Sam by the waist and started helping him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Boy your heavy little brother." Jay said with exertion in his voice. The trip down the stairs was rough, but he knew he had to get Sam downstairs. Finally he got down to the doorway and propped a half awake, half alert Sam against the wall and stared out the window for his father to show up, but what he saw wasn't what he expected nor what he wanted. A black Chevy Impala and a black pick up truck just parked some space away from the rented cabin. It was hard to spot at first threw the trees, but he remembered that impala from anywhere. Dean and John just arrived.

 ***Whoa things are about to get brutal! I think there's maybe one more chapter, but every time I say that there ends up being ten more. Lol. Thanks to everyone reading!***


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt.9

 ***Hi guys! Still stressed unfortunately. I'm also looking for a job, so that's why I'm not updating as often as I was, but I will always update in a timely manner and will always finish a story. Enjoy!***

Jay couldn't believe the Winchesters caught up with them so dam fast! This really put a damper on his family's plans. He had to come up with a plan and fast.

Jay grabbed Sam and was hauling him back up the stairs to the bedroom they were just in. He throws Sams body on the bed and knows he has to act fast. He grabs his gun and a pair of handcuffs, and a gag from the desk drawer. He walks over to Sam and puts the gag on his mouth, he doesn't need Sam becoming coherent in the next five minutes and giving everything away. He then takes the gun and hand cuffs, and waits in the shadows, waiting to make his move. In the meantime, he had to make a quick call to his dad.

Outside Dean and John and stealthily were making their way threw the trees so they were not to be detected to soon. They feared they missed them since the white van wasn't in the drive way. Dam. But they couldn't take any risks.

"Dean. Sneak in through the front door, Ill go around back. Ill start in the basement, you start on the top floor and we will meet in the middle. Sam may not be here anymore, so lets try and make the search quick, but be careful."

"Yes Sir."

They made their moves. John made his way around the back door and Dean the front, both having their guns raised and ready for action. Dean knew if he got the chance he was going to shoot both Don and Jay without one regret.

Dean peaked in threw a window and saw bags packed by the doorway, so maybe they weren't gone after all. He took out his lock pick and worked at the door, just a couple minutes later, the lock clicked, he carefully turned the door knob, and slowly opened the door. He snuck in and noticed all the lights were off, and it was dead quiet. He started up the stairs making sure to keep his eyes peeled and his ears open. Good thing the stairs weren't squeaky.

He finally made his way up the stairs and decided to try the very first door first. Well he wasn't surprised that the lights were off, but he was relieved to see a Sam sized lump on the second bed. He may have missed him all together if he wasn't squirming around. Dean was so dam happy to see him, the first thing he did was flick on the light and ran to his side. He kneeled down on the bed and saw Sam's eyes were glazed over, yet frantic and he was trying to scream something threw the gag.

"Hey ssshhh Im here now its ok."

Dean took the gag out.

"DEAN LOOK OUT!" Sam yelled, but Jay had already made his way behind Dean. He put the gun up to Dean's head.

"Drop the gun,get up, and turn around slowly. I wont mind spreading your brains on the carpet."

Dean was pissed. He thought Sam was alone in the room at least, he should have known better. He dropped his gun, and got up to face Jay.

"So, you're Jay Peterson. The same Jay Peterson who thought it was a good idea to hurt my brother?!"

"MY brother! Your dad stole him from us. He's not safe with you guys you know. I saw some of the marks on his body and I realized you guys don't take care of him anyway."

"Oh and you will?! You think kidnapping him and drugging him is better?"

"Once he sees the truth and wants to stay with us, then yeah it'll be better. Now listen to me. Step back over to the radiator, and hand cuff yourself to it. NOW!"

Jay tossed Dean the hand cuffs and Dean caught them.

"Jay you don't want to do this. You need professional help. Its not entirely your fault that your dads insane."

At that instant, Jay shot Dean right in the shoulder, making him go down.

"No Dean!" Sam yelled. He struggled with his bonds but was weak from the drugs as it was. Jay walked over to Dean with his gun still in hand, and put it right against his forehead.

"No one calls my dad insane."

He clicked the safety off. Man Dean really needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut, but at least he knew his dad had heard the shot and was on the way.

"Jay no wait! Ill come with you willingly if you just don't hurt him. I wont even fight you."

"Sammy no." Dean said threw gritted teeth. He would wish his dad would hurry up.

"Ill take you up on that offer Sam. Now Dean, put the cuffs on, or I shoot you in the leg."

"No!" Sam screamed.

Jay took a step back and looked between the brothers. He then pointed the gun at Sam's leg.

"Put the cuffs on or I'll shoot Sam in the leg. I can carry him around and later patch him up no problem."

Crap. Threatening Dean was one thing but threatening Sam? That was a whole new ballpark. Hoping his dad had a plan Dean hand cuffed himself to the radiator.

"There you happy now?"

"I will be." Jay walked over to Sam, grabbed him, and pulled him up so he was in front of him. Dean looked into Sam's eyes.

"Sammy, its ok. Don't worry Ill get you out of here."

"I don't think so Dean. " Jay put the gun on Sam's temple. "See, if Sammy here struggles in any way, Ill make sure to kill you. He comes willingly, Ill spare you for now."

Dean started pulling at the cuffs as Jay was walking backwards with Sam in his arms. Dean was seriously wondering what the hell was taking his dad so dam long?

"Say goodbye boys." Jay said as they were were just about out of the room.

"No don't! Dam it Jay cant you see that your dad was lying to you this whole time?! Sam isn't your brother, he never was."

Jay just wasn't listening. He turned and took Sam with him quickly out of the room. Dean struggled with the cuffs making his wrists sore. Dam it Sam was right there in his reach and he messed up! He knew as long as his life was on the line that Sam would agree to anything. He knew he wasn't going to fight Jay. He started reaching into his jeans pocket, hoping to find anything he could to pick the locks.

Jay had made it outside with Sam who refused to struggle. He couldn't believe how Jay was dragging him like a rag doll.

"Jay please, you can still back out of this."

"Shut up Sam. I don't care what dad says, once we get settled in our new place, you are so getting punished."

"Where do you think you're going without a car hu?"

That's when he noticed that Jay was dragging him to the impala. The impala? He opened the passenger side door and roughly shoved Sam in, then went and got behind the wheel. Oh man is Dean going to be pissed.

"You know you need a key to start this thing right genius?" Sam couldn't believe how snarky he was. He guesses once Dean was somewhat out of harms way he could start with the insults, and start to think of a way out.

"Ye have little faith little brother." Was all Jay said as he reached under the drivers seat, and started hot wiring the car. ' _oh shit.'_ Sam thought. Finally he heard the engine start, he started to struggle.

"HAHA! Got it. Boy this thing is perfect!"

Jay turned the car around in the small lot and headed down the driveway to the street.

Sam couldn't believe it. Dean has just been shot and now he's going to die in that house! And where was their dad? Was he still on his hunt and Dean wasn't able to get ahold of him? Oh god what if Dean dies in that place. A tear started coming down Sam's cheek as horrible scenarios came to his mind. The impala that usually gave him comfort for years was suddenly a prison. He had to think of something.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dean has been trying to get out of the hand cuffs for a couple minutes now, when he hears a moan coming closer to the room. In walks his dad with a nasty cut on his forehead.

"Dad? Dad what the hell happened?!"

"I came in threw the back door, but it was a trap. I got knocked in the head and passed out."

John was making his way to Dean seeing his predicament.

"Where's your brother?"

He made his way to Dean and started inspecting the cuffs. He then took a bobby pin and started picking the cuffs.

"Jay got the drop on me then took off with Sam."

They heard a very familiar rumble which stopped them in their tracks.

"Is that…..He's stealing the impala to?! Hell No! Dad hurry up!"

John finally got the locked picked and the one cuff dropped away, but that's all Dean needed to jump to his feet and start running to the door.

"Dad come on we have to go!"

Dean ran out of the bedroom and took the stairs two at a time. He came to the front door and burst threw it, just to see the impala driving away.

"Dam it!" Dean yelled. He ran back in the house where his dad was just coming down the stairs.

"Dad you have a concussion, give me the keys to your truck and Ill drive."

Finally things were coming together in John's concussed brain. ' _ok, Jay took Sam and the impala, so now they have wheels. Have to hurry…is Dean bleeding?'_

"Dean were you shot?!"

"What? Yeah but just in the shoulder, I can still drive. You cant drive with that concussion. Hurry in the truck, give me your keys."

John tossed Dean the keys. They both rushed to the truck, got in, and Dean sped out of there. He couldn't let Sam down again.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

In the impala Jay was sure enjoying himself. He wasn't used to driving such a classic car. He had the biggest smile on his face as he was messing with everything, turning on and off the radio mostly.

"Are these cassettes? Man this is a sweet car. Except for the dam cassettes."

Sam could have laughed. He was thinking the same thing, but wouldn't let Jay know that. He just looked out the window not talking.

"Come on Sam lighten up! Why aren't you talking?"

Sam looked over at him and gave him his 'bitchface.'

"You shot Dean. If you were trying to win my love, that wasn't how to do it."

"Dean was in the way. Im your brother now."

Sam ignored that statement.

"Where are we going?"

"I called dad after I saw _them_ arrive. He told me to meet him at our camping ground and we would go from there."

Sam looked out the window again. He was hoping and praying that Dean would be ok. Now he didn't care if he was a Peterson, he just wanted Dean to be ok.

"Hey. Wanna hear about some hunts me and dad have been on? I mean they were crazy ones."

"No." Sam said monotone.

Jay cleared his throat.

"This one hunt we went on was so crazy. It was a werewolf, and my first one. Of course dad has killed many of them so I was kind of scared, but he knew what he was doing. One bullet and that thing was down."

Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"One bullet? It took one bullet to kill the werewolf?"

" That's all we needed. Dad's the best."

"If it only took one bullet and really just him, I don't think it was a werewolf. Sounds more like a rabid dog. When me dad and Dean hunt werewolves it takes all three of us and a lot of silver bullets."

"Silver bullets?"

Now they were both confused.

"Jay, did you just kill the werewolf with one normal bullet not made of silver?"

"Yeah."

Sam couldn't believe it.

"He lied to you. You guys have never been on a legit hunt in your lives have you? Have you ever even done a salt and burn to get rid of a ghost?"

"Salt and burn? No. Dad says for a ghost haunting we just had to go in and do a blessing. Whats a salt and burn?"

Sam couldn't believe his ears. They knew about hunters and hunting, but was most likely never on an actual hunt.

"Jay. It sounds like you were never on an actual dangerous hunt. I mean, obviously your dad trained you to fight and you know of the supernatural, but everything else was a lie."

"Dad wouldn't lie to me Sam. He wouldn't."

Sam knew Jay was getting upset. Unlike Dean he knew when to keep his mouth closed, well most of the time. He just stared straight ahead thought about what cowards these guys were. He cant believe he was charmed by Don from the very beginning. He needed to get out of there and back to Dean. With the drugs wearing off, he thought of something. His ankles weren't tied. He braced himself by holding onto the seatbelt with his tied hands, then turning his body in the seat, and kicking out with all his might towards Jay, which made him jerk the wheel hard, and they ended up crashing in a ditch. Nothing that would kill them, but it was sure to get someone's attention driving by and hopefully call the cops. Or if they could just untie him that would be great. He turned to Jay and saw a little bit of blood coming down from his head, and he was un-conscience. Thank god. That gave him some time. He looked all around and no glass was broken that he could grab. He tried for the door handle but it was locked. He hoped now that someone would see the wreck, and call someone that could help.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dean was behind the wheel of his father's truck with John in the passenger seat, driving like a mad man. He had to catch up to them.

"Dean slow down a little, you don't want to crash. We can't help Sammy then."

"Im only going 90."

"You wish you were only going 90, you're going about 120. Slow it down!"

Dean would have gone 300mph if it meant getting to Sam sooner rather than later. But he did have to slow done. The last thing he needed was the police on his tail or to wrap the truck around a tree. He slowed the truck down, but kept a vigilant eye out for his impala. So far it was just a straight road, so he had a good chance to catch up to them. He didn't think they got too far too fast.

Suddenly Dean saw what he was looking for. He could have kissed someone, the impala wasn't too far ahead of them! He saw Jay's figure sitting in HIS seat. His baby was getting a good scrub down after he got her back. And right in the passenger seat he saw Sam's mop of hair. It looked like they were talking about something, so a talking Sam is usually an okay Sam.

"Dad!"

"I see them too Dean. Try to get closer and Ill shoot out the back tires."

"Shoot the tires are you crazy?"

"Dean! We need to stop him from getting away with Sam!"

"Yeah yeah. Just be careful with her."

Of course Dean was more concerned about his brother than his 'baby,' but something about having them right in front of him made his normal attitude came back. The car could be easily fixed, Sam could not.

Just as John was taking out his gun, they saw the car swerve dangerously, and land in a ditch. They both held their breaths and didn't know what had happened.

They stopped the truck on the road, right next to the ditch. Dean was the first out of the truck with his gun raised. He snuck around the car, looking inside to see the damage. He saw Jay was out for the count, and Sam was fidgeting in the passenger seat. He was fine!

He hurried to the passenger door and got a clearer look inside.

"Sam!" He screamed, making Sam jump and look on him, then ultimate relief on his face.

"Dean! I cant get out."

That's all he head to hear. He tried to open the car door but it was locked, so he bashed the back passenger side window in making the glass shatter. He unlocked Sam's door, then quickly opened the door, revealing a wide eyed Sam. Dean quickly grabbed Sam by his bicep and gently helped him out of the car, and sat him down on some near by grass. He quickly started undoing the ropes around Sam's wrists.

"Dean, you were shot! I thought you were going to die in there."

"Yeah well, I had more important things to worry about than dying."

That made Sam laugh. Same old Dean never thinking about himself. The second the ropes fell off Dean was in front of his brother, his hands were everywhere checking him for injuries.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No Im alright, but I really think we need to get you to a hospital. Im pretty sure you're running on nothing but pure adrenaline right now."

Dean couldn't help but smile at Sam. He got his family back. They then heard a noise coming from the car. They both turned to see John trying to carefully pull Jay out of the driver's side. At least that's what it looked like until he threw him on the ground hard. That made his wake up.

"Hu wha… what happened?"

John was standing over him gun in hand.

"Jay Peterson. You're just as delusional as your father. Speaking of which where is he? I really think you should give us your location right now."

"John?! If you're here then that means…"

Jay trailed off as he looked around the field. He spotted Sam sitting on the grass and Dean squatting slightly In front of him."

"No you don't you son of a bitch." Jay hissed threw clenched teeth. He then took a hand gun out of his jeans, and fired towards Sam and Dean.

The second Dean saw Jay point and aim the gun he threw himself over Sam and they both landed hard in the grass, but John was already on him kicking the gun of his hand making it go flying, then ultimately punching him hard in the face knocking him out. He turned to Sam and Dean.

"You boys ok?" He saw Dean slowly get up off of Sam.

"Yeah dad all good. I think the bullet went wide when you kicked him. You ok Sammy?"

That's when Dean saw it. Sam was un-conscience, and blood was pooling from his baby brother's chest.

 ***Aaahhh Sammy! I'm crazy with the hurt Sam in this story, but come on now he's just to cute. Don't kill me cause of the cliffy, just be assured I will never kill a main character. (: ***


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt.10

 ***Hi everyone! Sorry this took a while to update. I had one last chapter to do for the other story I was working on ( Rags and Riches) and that was a long one. But now that that's done, this is the only story I'm working on at the moment. Ive also been job hunting, plus I'm still stupid tired for no reason, so the time I usually take to write, I fall asleep fast. Thank-you to everyone who has been reading!***

Dean just got Sam back, how the hell could he have let Sam get shot? He held Sam in his arms trying to get him to wake up, but once he saw the amount of blood he put pressure against the bullet wound. Forgetting about his own injury, suddenly Dean was getting dizzy. Although now shot, he had his Sam back in his arms. The adrenaline rush he was experiencing plus the blood loss made his dizzy and disoriented. He vaguely heard his dad in the distance on the phone with someone as his world started to go black. His main focus was still on Sam, even when he passed out on top of his brother.

The second John heard that Sam had indeed been shot, he punched Jay with all his might knocking him out. He knew both his sons were now in serious condition, and he couldn't drive so he had to call 911. He quickly dialed the number as he kept his eyes on his sons.

"Hello? My name is John Morgan and I need help, both my sons have been shot and I'm in no condition to drive. I need an ambulance and a police car, I have a troubled young man restrained who had kidnapped my son. I'm on Old Oaks Road, you can't miss the two cars on the side of the road, please hurry."

John knew the operator would want more information and for him to stay on the line until help arrived, but he saw Dean about to pass out, and knew he had to get to his sons. First he pulled out handcuffs from the truck and put them on Jay, just as he was doing that he turned to see Dean pass out on top of Sam. John ran to his boys sides and felt for a heart beat and mad sure they were both breathing. Things were ok at the moment, ok not great. He applied pressure to both his son's wounds and said soothing things to each of them. Then it hit him, these were HIS sons, both of them were. He looked upon Sam, he knew what Mary had done was wrong, but he vowed to her that the baby Mary was carrying was his, no matter what. He never asked her for a blood test, none of that mattered to him. He had to admit there were a couple times when they would fight and he would _wonder 'why aren't you more like Dean and me?'_ and he would instantly bite his tongue. That sentence only came out of his mouth twice when he wasn't thinking, and he regretted it. Sam was strong and stubborn like a Winchester, but he had his own personal attributes that John wasn't sure where he got them from. He just chalked it up to Sam being his own person and left it at that. There was no way in hell he would put his small family through a heart breaking DNA test, when no matter the outcome he would still say Sam was a Winchester, so there was no point. But now that Don has come back into their lives, Sam's going to have a ton of questions that he hopes he can answer. Not to mention the fact that Sam's only sixteen, John would have to grab his boys and hide so Don couldn't try and get custody if it turned out Sam wasn't biologically his, cause he knows that bastard wouldn't let him or Dean see the kid, and that would kill them, especially Dean. John was determined to keep his family together.

Finally in the distance he heard the sirens. He had to come up with a story. Two ambulances pulled up along with several police cars, and john shouted where they all were, and mentioned that Jay was the culprit who had shot his boys. Several cops helped the medical personal put Jay onto a stretcher, and they jumped into an ambulance. The rest of the medical staff ran to the three Winchesters and started tending to them. They loaded Sam and Dean on stretchers and started wheeling them away. They offered John a stretcher but refused, only wanting to ride to the hospital with the boys. The medical staff agreed on the terms that he gets checked out at the hospital. John jumped into the back with his boys and watched as they were worked on. They were put on I.V fluid, and they were trying to stop the bleeding on both boys. John knew HIS boys were strong, and would make it through this.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

At the hospital Sam and Dean were rushed into surgery. John wanted nothing more than to watch the procedure, but he knew he had to be checked out by the doctor. They made the inspection quick, determined he had a concussion and they stitched up his head. They wanted him to be a patient, but he refused, wanting to be alert while his boys were out for the count. It made him more on edge that Don was still out there after Sam. At least Jay was taken care of. John sat in the waiting room, making sure to keep an eye out in case Don came by. He actually hoped he would so he could take care of him in the back of the hospital and hide the body. He didn't encourage killing non supernatural creatures, but he knew Don wouldn't stop. He had to protect his family.

John decided while he was waiting to make a few phone calls to several trusted hunters to search for Don. He knew he couldn't have gone far, but he also knew he couldn't leave his boys to try and follow him.

Two hours later a middle aged doctor came out to the waiting room.

"Is there a Mr. Morgan here?"

John jumped up right away at the fake name.

"Tell me you have news on my boys?!" It was more of a command than anything else.

"Mr. Morgan my name is Dr. Daniels, I was operating on Dean. He's fine now and in recovery. You can go up and see him if you like."

"What about my other son Sam?"

"There's a different doctor working on him at the moment. His bullet wound was deeper and therefore will take a little more time to remove. Now because he is a minor he will be in a different wing than your oldest son Dean. "

"Whoa whoa whoa, they were both shot by the same person and there's another person still out there that's more dangerous. There's no way I'm letting you separate my boys. I want them in the same room where I can keep an eye on them."

"Mr. Morgan I'm afraid it's against hospital regulations to do that. Rest assured until you are ready to talk to the cops, there will be two armed cops at each of the boy's hospital rooms, and they will not leave. They are both in safe hands."

John ran a hand over his face. He knew if he let his temper show he would get arrested. He would just have to figure out a way to do this. He knew the second Dean woke up and found Sam was not only in a different room but a different wing, that there would be hell to pay. He just had to bide his time and try to convince them to put them all in the same room. Until then, he went to visit Dean.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dr. Willhaze was a young doctor, maybe his early thirties. He has a strong look, although his blonde hair and blue eyes were soft. He thought about his old friend Don Peterson as Jay Peterson was wheeled into a secured part of the hospital wing, designated for criminals. He made sure to be the attending doctor to his friend's young son. He made sure to overhear everything that happened from beginning to end. He figured everything out pretty quickly hearing that the youngest of the victims was kidnapped by Jay Peterson and his father, than both "Mr. Morgan's" kids were shot. He knew "Mr. Morgan" was actually John Winchester, and the youngest boy was his old friend's son, whose blood tests were still in progress. Now that he had his best friend's young son in easy reach, he would make his move. First he was to make sure he gave his old friend a call.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dean was slowly coming out of his sleep. His mind was fuzzy and he wasn't sure where he was. One thing he quickly realized was that he was in a hospital from the familiar smell. He started moaning. He felt sore and disoriented, along with an annoying pain in his shoulder. ' _Man my shoulder hurts. God I must have been super tired. Why am I in a hospital? I was shot….by Jay. Sam was shot…..SAM!'_

Dean's thoughts were starting to become clearer. He forced his heavy eyes open and saw his dad.

"Dean, are you in a lot of pain?"

"Wha…where….Sam?"

John couldn't help but smile. Of course Dean's first thought would be for his brother. He was hoping he would have a little more time before Dean started demanding knowledge of where his brother was. He should have known better.

"Dean listen you have to relax. The doctor told me Sam was taken in his own room about ten minutes ago. Because he's still a minor he has to stay in the pediatric wing to recuperate. But Dean he's fine. The bullet came out nice and clean, and there is an armed guard in front of his door as well as yours."

"What the hell?"

Dean pulled the covers off of himself and John immediately knew what Dean was doing.

"Dean stay in bed."

"Dam it dad that asshole is still out there and you're in here with me?! Why aren't you protecting Sam in his room?"

"He just came out of surgery, and I was about to go see him but you started to wake up. Listen we have to keep an even head here. If we start acting up they will throw me out of here and you're in no condition to help Sam right now. So rest up here, and Ill go check on Sam. The cops agreed to get the full story after you boys were safe and awake. I only gave them the basics. Enough to know about Don, Jay, and the kidnapping. They know that Don is still out there so that's why there are guards outside yours and Sam's doors."

"What about Jay?"

"He's in a secured part of the hospital. There's no way he can get to either of you. Now you need to relax. Maybe you can convince the doctor to have Sam stay in the room with you. He doesn't seem to want to listen to me."

"Well make him listen!"

Just then Dr. Daniels walked into Dean's room. Even though he was still a little drowsy, his senses were on full alert, and he turned and glared at the doctor. Even if the doctor wasn't a threat, he bet this was the guy that wasn't letting his brother stay in the same room that he is.

"Hello Dean my name is Dr. Daniels. How is your pain tolerance right now?"

"Listen Doc. I'm not talking til I see my brother in this room with me."

The doctor looked between Dean and John.

"Dean like I explained to your father, Sam is a minor and stays in a separate part of the hospital."

"Fine. That's the way you want it?"

Dean pulled the sheets back from his legs again and started to swing his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed onto the I.V poll.

"Whoa Dean what are you doing?!"

"If you won't keep him with me, I'm going to him. Simple as that."

John knew this was going to happen. He swiped his hand down his face. He knew for a fact that Dean was going to be in extreme over protective mode knowing that Don was still out in the world gunning for Sam. One part of him wanted to see if the doctor would break and allow Sam in the room, and another part didn't want Dean to hurt himself getting to Sam.

"Dean, how about you let me treat you, and if you're feeling up for it I'll have one of the nurses take you to your brother. Remember you did just get shot."

"I've been through worse."

The doctor looked at John who would now wish that Dean would shut up. He was giving away too much information. Before the doctor could ask any questions he stood up and moved to Dean's side.

"What he means Doctor is him and his little brother have been through a lot together. They are barely separated and Sam doesn't like hospitals. He would feel a lot safer if the three of us could be In the same room."

"Dean get back into bed, let me check you out, then I'll get a nurse in here to wheel you to your brother. It's the best I can do right now."

Dean started mumbling something incoherent. John knew exactly what he was saying and was glad the doctor couldn't understand him. Dean got back into bed and angrily threw the covers back over himself.

"Ok doc hurry up. I don't have all day."

Doctor Daniels walked up to Dean and starting inspecting him. He looked at the wound and made sure it wasn't infected in any way. He asked Dean a bunch of pain questions and Dean gave barely one word answers. He knew this patient was going to be trouble, he was just hoping the youngest wasn't the same way. He wasn't Sam's doctor but he certainly wanted to check him out also at least once. Once he was finished questioning Dean he gave him a mild sedative since Dean refused to take anything that was going to make him drowsy. The doctor was walking out of the room.

"Hey Doc when can I see my brother?"

The doctor turned around.

"When I find a free nurse." Was all he said as he quickly walked out the room. The young man was recuperating from a gun shot wound, he needed to rest. He quickly went about doing his rounds.

Dean was settled back in bed waiting for a nurse. Although he was pretty sure that ass of a doctor wasn't going through to his word. He had to see Sam

"Hey dad. You think you could grab me a coffee or something? I'm dying over here."

For effect Dean started letting his eyelids fall heavy and even yawned.

"I think these meds the doc gave me are kicking my ass more than I thought they would."

"Yeah ok. Ill be back in a little bit."

John left the room in search of the cafeteria, and Dean started formulating his master escape. He wasted no time in getting off the bed, and grabbing onto the I.V poll. He started to the door and remembered his dad saying there was to be a guard present. Hhmmm. How to get rid of the guard. He got to the door and peeked through. Yup. A guard was there.

"Excuse me, do you think you can get my doctor for me? I've been trying the call button but it's not working and I think I pulled my stitches."

"Uh. I'm not supposed to leave this spot."

"Please? I really don't want to bleed out cause of blood loss. I'm already starting to crash…."

"Alright kid Ill be right back. Don't move and go lay back down."

Dean waited until the guard turned the corner and made his move. He knew he had to dodge the doctors and the nurses. He would do anything to get to his brother.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam was slowly waking up. He couldn't really remember a lot, all he knew was he was in a hospital and his shoulder was killing him. He finally started to remember everything, and tried to call out for his family.

"Dad?...Dean?"

Usually his family was by his side when he was in the hospital. Then he remembered his brother was shot, oh my god maybe Dean was in worse shape and that's why his dad wasn't with him. He started to have a panic attack and couldn't think. He had to find his brother. He could barely breath as he tossed the covers back, grabbed the needles out of his arm and hand that was attached to the I.V, and started walking to the door. He was in so much pain he thought he might pass out, but he had to get to Dean.

Sam got to the door and opened it, just to see a guard standing there. He looked at Sam.

"Hey kid what are you doing?"

"I have to see my brother!"

"No way, you look like death, and I'm not supposed to let you leave this room. Get back in bed and call the doctor."

"No…have to see…Dean."

Sam opened the door more and walked out, just to be grabbed hard by the security guard.

"I said no one is supposed to leave!"

Suddenly it wasn't the security guards face he saw anymore, through his panicked state he saw Don's face looking at him, and he started to freak out.

"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Sam started to struggle hard and the guard just held his arm tighter making Sam cry out in pain.

"Kid stop struggling!"

"NO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sam kicked the guard hard right in the stomach, making him let his arm go. Sam was exhausted and he knew he had popped his stiches trying to get away from Don's face, but he needed Dean. He felt like passing out. Suddenly two huge arm circled his waist and started dragging him forcefully backwards.

"Get back in your room you little asshole!"

Sam wasn't strong enough to get away from 'Don.' He started crying and yelling "HELP, HELP." Hoping that someone could hear him. He was struggling, but he was quickly losing the battle, as his eyes lids were becoming heavy.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dean had managed to evade all the medical personal. Most of them were busy with other patients and didn't look twice at him. He easily found the pediatric wing, and looked for Sam's room.

He didn't realize how quiet it was, until he heard shouting, and not just any shouting, but it was his little brother.

' _NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!'_

The second he heard his brother's cry he quickened his pace. The first thing that came to mind was that Don has found Sam. ' _oh god have to hurry.'_

' _NO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!'_ Was the next thing he heard from his brother's mouth. Finally he turned the corner and saw Sam kicking the guard hard in the stomach and walking away. Next thing was the guard grabbing Sam and dragging him back, and calling him an asshole. Yup, Dean had enough. All pain was gone as he practically ran to the guard holding his brother, and with the I.V poll lifted it and swung it hard on the guards back, making him and Sam hit the ground, but at least he wasn't holding onto Sam making him freak out. ' _So much for making this a peaceful visit.'_ He thought. Dean pulled the needles from his veins and rushed to his brother's side who was crying and had his eyes closed. He pulled Sam onto his lap and started running his fingers threw his hair. His brother was thrashing around so he grabbed his hands and held them against his chest so he didn't hurt himself.

"Sam! Sammy it's me! You're alright little brother you're alright!"

Sam stopped screaming and was starting to relax.

"Sam open your eyes for me. Look at me."

Sam started to open his eyes. The second he saw Dean he instantly relaxed.

"Dean. Dean I was coming to see you."

Dean smiled.

"You should have stayed put. Looks like you tore your stitches. Or was it Macho Man over there?"

"He uhhh…." Sam's eyes widened.

"Dean its Don! The guard is Don!"

Dean instantly grabbed Sam and pulled him closer, as he looked right at the security guard on the floor. It wasn't Don.

"Sam it's not Don. It's a guard."

Sam looked at the guard and didn't see Don's face anymore.

"Uh Dean…why is he un-conscience?"

"I heard your cries for help and HE was the cause of it." Dean didn't need to explain anymore.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

John made it back to the room at the same time the guard and the doctor did. John was pissed that the guard has left his son's room.

"Why the hell did you leave his door?!" John shouted as he was running for Dean's room. He slammed the door open and saw no Dean. In next was the doctor and guard.

"Where the hell could he have gone?! He had a bullet wound for crying out loud!" The doctor shouted

John had a strong feeling he knew where his son was. He turned to the doctor and guard.

"My son better be where I think he is or you two will be glad we are already in a hospital!"

John pushed past the doctor and guard and started marching towards Sam's room. He hoped he was right and that Don hasn't decided to grab both his boys. He ran to Sam's room and what he saw surprised him. He saw the guard that was supposed to be in Sam's room start to wake up from being on the floor, while Sam was in Dean's arms. The three men walked up to everyone. Dean heard the footsteps and pulled Sam closer again, but relaxed when he saw it was his dad.

"Dean what the hell happened here?!"

"Sam woke up and freaked out. He tried to leave but this asshole grabbed him and was hurting him. I saw most of it. He popped Sam's stitches."

"Looks like yours are popped to Dean." John said as a matter of fact.

The doctor started walking towards them.

"AND YOU! If you would have just listened to begin with this whole mess could have been avoided!"

The doctor jumped back a little as Dean yelled. He's never met a patient like Dean before. Hell he's never met a person like Dean before. He was so young and yet willing to risk his own health just to be by his brother's side. He sighed and knew what he had to do.

"Ok guys you win. The three of you will be in Dean's room. I can't have you guys keep beating up my staff."

Dean visibly relaxed at the doctor's statement. He wasted no time in trying to get his brother to stand up, but when he looked down he saw Sam was sleeping. He positioned Sam in his arms, and picked him up. It hurt like a bitch, but after hearing his brother's cries of 'help' he was freaked out, thinking Don was back. John walked up to Dean and held out his hands. Dean really didn't want to give Sam to his dad, but he definitely underestimated himself, and his legs were about to give out. Just as fast the doctor came running up to the front of him. Dean got the message and carefully put Sam into the wheelchair. He grabbed it from the doctor, and started wheeling Sam down the hallway to his room. John went to the side of Dean and walked with him in case he fell.

The doctor looked between the guard and the three men. He couldn't believe what just happened. Dean just had surgery for a bullet wound, yet was able to beat the shit out of a big guard, who he could actually hear moaning from the floor. He was really starting to admire Dean Morgan and the loyalty he had towards his family. He now knew better than to underestimate him again.


	11. Chapter 11

***HI! I'm glad I finished this chapter when I did, cause it's so freaking nice in CT right now! I'm going outside. (: ENJOY!***

Chpt.11

Dr. Willhaze was not the attending Doctor to any of the young men brought into the hospital. He tried to be Jay's doctor, but when that didn't work he tried to attend to Sam or Dean, but it was a no go. He was stationed in a completely different part of the hospital. Doesn't mean he can't get to any of the boys though.

He had gotten off the phone with Don not too long ago. He told him everything that had happened, and he was pissed. John had managed to take his whole family away from him, and he wasn't going to take it any longer. He demanded a rush on the DNA results, and then started formulating a plan to get Jay and Sam out of the hospital undetected. assured him that even though the three men were now staying in the same room, he could easily separate the youngest from the group. Jay on the other hand would be a lot more difficult to 'spring' since he was in a secured part of the hospital, and they only let the attending doctors in and out. Don assured him to get Sam out ASAP and he would eventually come back for Jay. The good doctor understood and started putting his plan into action.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dr. Daniels followed the three Winchester men into Dean's room. He quickly got a couple nurses to wheel a second bed in as well as a more comfortable sleeping chair for John. He couldn't believe that Dean had wheeled his brother all the way to the room without hesitation.

The second the nurses wheeled the second bed in, they started to grab for Sam's wheel chair to help put him in the bed. Dean swatted away the first hand to reach.

"Listen we need to help you get him into bed." One of the nurses said in mild annoyance.

"First of all, no you don't. And second of all he goes in that bed." Dean said pointing to the bed furthest from the door.

The nurses as well as Dean John all look at Dr. Daniels, who was trying not to laugh.

"Dean's the boss. You heard him guys."

The nurses stepped back slightly and watched in amusement as Dean lifted his brother from the wheel chair and placed him in the bed. He even managed to take the time to run his fingers threw Sam's hair and whisper something only Sam could hear in his ear. Once he was done he turned around and confidently got into bed.

"Ok doc, I'm all yours!" Dean said with a smile on his face. The doctor motioned for the two nurses to go ahead and start the boys on I.V fluids and pain medication. He made sure to ask Dean about how strong he wanted his pain medication, but before Dean could say mild John cut in saying he wasn't leaving the room and Dean could get as strong pain meds as needed. Looking over at Sam Dean figured he needed some sleep, so he decided it was ok to go ahead with the strong stuff. The doctor noticed that even though Dean was dozing off, he never took his eyes off his little brother as the nurses were hooking him up to his I.V and giving him his meds. He didn't seem to relax until the doctor finally cleaned and re-stitched Sam.

Turning and seeing Dean was asleep, the doctor finally cleaned and stitched him. He somehow knew Sam had to be taken care of first. He was slowly becoming attuned to how Dean's thinking process went. Now both boys were asleep as he motioned for John to meet him out in the hall. They left making sure not to wake the sleeping boys.

"Mr. Morgan is your oldest always like this?"

John couldn't help but smile.

"You have no idea. Their mother died in a fire when Dean was four and Sam was 6months old. Ever since then Dean has taken it upon himself to protect Sam from everything. Now with the recent events he's become extremely worried and concerned for his brother's safety. Their impossible to separate."

"I'll make sure I don't make that mistake again. Now that your boys are sleeping and together you should probably make an official statement to the police. I'll make sure to have two armed guards in front of the door at all times, and I'll personally check In on them every thirty minutes until you return."

John really didn't want to leave his boys, but the sooner he talked to the police the sooner he only had to worry about his boys, and the whereabouts of Don. He looked from the room to the hallway.

"Ok yeah. Once the guards get here I'll take to the police."

"I'll make sure to tell them to make it quick."

Two new guards came to the door. John quickly sized them up and went to talk to the police. Dr. Willhaze peeked inside the room one last time before closing the room and returning to his other patients.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNP

Don was royally pissed off. Jay was on his way with Sam when John and Dean had to go and mess everything up. He would make sure of it to kill the two of them. He would prefer to kill them first and then take Sam, but plan B was to acquire Sam then use him as bait for his family, so that when they came to the rescue he would kill them on sight. He now knew that just running to a different state wasn't good enough. John and Dean would find them. They had to be killed in order for his family to be whole again. He made sure his favorite gun had plenty of bullets, and he had his sharpest knife with him. He wouldn't lose his and Mary's son again.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

John was gone longer than he liked. He hated being away from his boys when they were this vonerable. He was only slightly relieved to see the two armed guards still there.

John entered the room and was more than relieved to see his two boys still sleeping peacefully. Now he had no reason to leave this room. He sat down on the new bed/chair the doctor rolled in, and checked to see if he had any missed calls from his contacts about the whereabouts of Don. Nope nothing. He was hoping he wasn't in hiding until they were out of the hospital and not expecting the attack. He couldn't help but sit there and stare at his sons.

"Dad." He lifted his head to see Dean's eyes open and staring at him.

"Hey Dean how you feeling?"

"Feeling ok. Hey were you able to grab our bags?"

"Yeah I had to grab them quickly in case we needed weapons."

John went to the closet and retrieved Dean's bag. He handed it to him and Dean was looking threw it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that belongs to Sam."

Finally he found it. It was the watch he gave him for his sixteenth birthday. Dean carefully got out of bed, grabbed his I.V poll and walked over to Sam. He pulled up the chair that was there and sat next to his brother. He took Sam's hand and carefully put the watch back on his wrist. Then he just sat there and held Sam's hand. John could tell he was deep in thought.

"Dean you should be resting."

"I don't think I'll truly rest until Don is found."

John understood his son. He couldn't truly relax either. Not to mention he hated the fact that Jay was in the same dam hospital as his boys until he was fit to be transferred. He knew Dean needed the contact right now, so he let his boys be.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dr. Willhaze grabbed Sam's file and was looking threw it. He wanted to see if any tests needed to be done in the near future. Noting both boys needed an x-ray he decided that's when he was going to set his plan into motion. He was personally going to bring Sam to his 'x-ray.' He called Don letting him know that he was going to grab Sam tomorrow at about 9am, and to be waiting for him outside. Don agreed.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

It was later that night. Sam and John had just fallen asleep. Sam had been sleeping the whole time. He finally woke up and was looking around the room. He settled after seeing his dad and Dean next to him. He also felt something on his wrist. He peeked down and couldn't believe what he saw. It was the watch Dean had given him for his birthday. He remembers after the fight him and Dean had, he had taken it off and left it at the motel. Dean must have grabbed it. He smiled and was eternally grateful that he had the family he had. Suddenly he heard the door handle jiggle. He wanted to cry out for his dad and Dean, but relaxed when he saw it wasn't Don. He thought it might have been Dr. Daniels, but this man was taller and his hair was blonde. He closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. He knew no one was stupid enough to mess with him while his family was there, but he wanted to know what this man was up to. He heard soft footsteps approaching his bed. He could feel someone over him, looking at him. He felt a slight touch slowly descending down his arm. It gave him goosebumps. He didn't like the way this man was giving him attention. He opened his eyes to confront the new doctor and alert his family, when he noticed the doctor was inserting something into his I.V line. He jumped.

"Hey who are you?! Dad, Dean!" Sam shouted.

Dr. Willhaze was not expecting the young boy to wake up. He thought he could inject the strong sedative in the I.V port making it easier for him to wheel him away from his family in the morning. He quickly stopped what he was doing and ran out of the room.

John and Dean were both in deep sleeps, until they heard Sam shout. They both sat up, and saw a man run out of the room. Right away John gave chase, but still having a concussion and just waking up he wasn't fast enough to shake away the dizziness as the mystery man disappeared.

Dean jumped at Sam's yell for help. He saw a man in a white doctor's coat leave his brothers bedside, and his dad giving chase a little while after. He jumped up, ripped the I.V out of his arm again, and quickly ran to Sam's bedside who was freaking out.

"Dean he put something in my I.V!"

Dean saw the needle and acted fast by carefully pulling the needle out of his brother's arm. He quickly put a bandage over it.

"It's ok Sammy I'm here now."

Dean helped Sam sit up. He quickly grabbed his bag and located his gun. He placed it on his lap in case any other men decided to pay them an unwelcomed visit.

"Sammy what happened?"

"I was awake when he came into the room. I thought he was a doctor until he…."

"Until he what Sam?"

"Until he, started touching me."

Dean was pissed. His little brother was 'touched' when he was only 2 feet away?!

"Sam how did he touch you?!"

"He ran his fingers down my arm. That's when I was going to call out for you guys, but once I opened my eyes I saw him inserting something into the I.V and I freaked. Dean I'm sorry it was a stupid move and I could have gotten you and dad killed! Maybe I would be better off with Don. At least he wouldn't hurt you guys and the two of you won't have to deal with me putting you guys in danger."

Dean was a little confused. Why was Sam getting so emotional? He even saw tears in his brother's eyes. But he definitely had to set Sam straight. He didn't care how tall or old his brother was when he put his hand on Sam's cheek making Sam look at him.

"Sammy don't you ever say that. Don't even think for one second that you would be better off with Don. If he ever got his hands on you again and took you away, I wouldn't be able to live with myself until I got you back by my side. And you don't put me and dad in danger. Sometimes you make questionable decisions, but you're still learning. Hell I made a few mistakes myself these past few days. Like when I let you sneak out of the house and you ended up in Don's car, or not being there for you back at the motel. People make mistakes."

Sam was starting to smile. Suddenly his face got serious and his eyes started to roll in the back of his head.

"Sam? Sammy?!"

Sam passed out on the bed. Dean pressed the call button then ran out to the hallway.

"DOCTOR DANIELS!"

Dean saw the doctor run as fast as humanly possible down the hallway with the two security guards that were supposed to be guarding the room in the first place. The three ran into the room, the doctor started examining Sam.

"Dean tell me what happened. I know there was a man in here, but what did he do?"

"Um Sam said he injected something into the I.V line, that's why I took it out."

The doctor continued to examine Sam

"Ok Dean I don't think it's anything serious. I think he just drugged him. I see he's been crying to, depending on the drug it can make a person emotional. I'm going to have the I.V fluid as well as Sam's blood tested so I know what we're dealing with here. I don't think he's in any danger, but I just want to make sure."

Dean let the doctor get to work when he turned to the two security guards.

"Where the hell were the two of you?! My little brother was hurt!"

"Listen kid we were called away when a doctor called and said he needed help restraining the guy that's after your brother."

"Doc did you call these two away from the room?"

The doctor looked at them.

"What? No I didn't call them away from the room!"

"There's a doctor in this hospital working with Don I just know it!" Dean yelled in frustration.

"Dean, did Sam say what this doctor looked like?"

"He said he was wearing a white coat and had blonde hair."

Doctor Daniels sighed.

"There's a lot of doctors in this hospital with blonde hair. Hopefully your dad got a better look."

Just then a very winded John came through the doors.

"God dam it! The bastard got away. Does this hospital have security footage?"

"I'm afraid not. It's a very small hospital." The doctor answered.

"Dam it. Ok listen, we have to move my son to a more secure hospital."

"John I'm afraid your son is in no condition to be moved. He was given something and until we find out what it is, he can't be moved."

"Dad someone tricked the guards into leaving their posts. It's a doctor from the hospital."

"Ok ok. Let me think."

John had to come up with a plan and fast. He knew him and Dean were still too weak to properly protect Sam, but at least they knew that the threat was a doctor in the hospital, so they couldn't let their guard down.

"Doc how soon can Sammy be moved?"

"Depending on the test results, a day maybe two tops."

"Ok. From now on you are the only doctor to examine Sammy, and either Dean or myself will be with you the entire time. As for the two of you, you are to inform us if you leave the post. I don't care if we're sleeping, wake us. Even if it's to take a piss."

The guards nodded.

"Mr. Morgan I'll put a rush on the blood and fluid samples."

The doctor left the three men to themselves while the two guards took their post outside once more. Dean sat in the chair with his gun on Sam's nightstand while John sat in the bed/chair. Dean took Sam's hand in his own.

"Dam it dad what are we going to do. Don is still out there and now he has someone working on the inside."

"We just have to keep our eyes open Dean. That's all we can do. Keep our eyes open and stay alert. I'm also going to call Bobby and see if he can come help."

Dean nodded and held onto Sam's hand tight.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dr. Willhaze ran as fast as he could out the back of the hospital. His plan failed and the kid wouldn't be ready by morning. Dam it. He had to think of something else. He also had to hurry up and get back inside the hospital so his disappearance didn't cause suspicion. He snuck back in and found his way down to the lab. He sat there and looked at his cell phone, thinking about what he was going to say to Don when he called him. Suddenly he saw a missed e-mail. He opened it up and saw it was the DNA test results that Don ordered, that he put a rush on. Upon opening the body of the e-mail his face got serious as he reviewed the results.

He had to call Don right away.

 ***BTW, I know nothing about hospital procedures, or blood tests, or even if a dangerous criminal can stay in the same hospital as the victims. So bare with me on the details. I'm also sorry about the cliffy. LOL.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt.12

 ***My 2 year old and 6 month old are sick and I have a bad migraine. Poor babies!***

 ***Also I've been getting reviews from 'guests,' but the thing is I can see it on my e-mail but not when I open the story manager themselves, is there a setting to change that?***

Dr. Willhaze couldn't believe the test results. That young man upstairs was Don's flesh and blood son. He was a Peterson. The results didn't lie. Some part of the doctor thought his friend's mission to save his 'son' was some crazy plot. But the paper doesn't lie. Sam was in fact Don's son. He had to make a call to his good friend.

 _"_ _Hey Doc. Got good news for me?"_ Don happily said over the phone line.

"Don the results are in and it's true. Biologically Sam is your son."

 _"_ _I told you didn't I_?"

"But listen. The cops are looking for you in accomplice to the kidnapping of Sam. Even now that it's proven that Sam is your son, there's no way in hell the cops are going to release him to your custody."

 _"_ _I don't need the cop's permission. What I need is for you to help me get closer to Sam. I need you to leave those papers somewhere the family will find them. It will break them."_

The doctor ran his hand down his face. Sam seemed happy with the Winchesters, and they seemed to love Sam. Why ruin that? If Sam was in Don's custody it would ruin a family.

"Don listen, maybe Sam would be happier with the family he has. Maybe it's time to focus on Jay and his well-being. I mean he shot those two boys, I'm sure if he could he would kill the oldest sibling. Maybe we should re think this."

 _"_ _RETHINK THIS?! Listen to me! I'm not losing Mary's baby again! Just plant the papers and watch the family crumble. Now you remember plan B? It takes effect later tonight, so make sure to plant those papers as soon as possible. YOU GOT THAT?! Oh and if you even think of double crossing me, just remember I know where your lovely wife and son live. I wouldn't mind paying them a visit if I had to. Not to mention I'm sure everyone will love to know about your questionable past with those teenage boys."_

Dr. Willhaze froze with fear. He knew his old friend was always a little nuts, but this was crossing a huge line. Kidnapping, attempted murder, and now he was threatening his family, and he knew he would go through with that threat. His hands were tied. He had no choice but to oblige. He didn't want Don to get his hands on that kid, but he couldn't let his own family get hurt either. Also if anyone found out about what happened between him and that fifteen year kid he was done for.

"Don't hurt them Don! Please I'll do whatever you want. I'll plant the papers as soon as I get back upstairs."

 _"_ _Good. Also I want Jay out."_

"That's going to be near impossible…."

 _"_ _Just free him at the beginning of the plan. I have faith you want to see your family again."_

"Ok fine Ill free Jay just, please…."

 _"_ _I better see you and Jay out back later as planned._ " And with that he hung up the phone.

Doctor Willhaze knew what he had to do. As much as he didn't want to, he had no choice. He printed up the test results and put them in an envelope. On the front he wrote 'Room 118'. He was having second thoughts, but his own family was on the line. He knew he would rot in hell for what he was going to do.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Don's plan worked perfectly. He may not be a great hunter but he had his wits about him. He made sure to forge the paperwork so it said Sam was his son. It was easier than he thought. Good thing for small town doctors. He had to take away with Sam before the real results came in. He knew for a fact that John and Dean seeing that Sam wasn't a Winchester on paper would make them not want Sam, and Sam seeing the results would crush him and make him run away. Either way even if Sam was a Winchester, he still wanted him by his side. He loved Mary, and this was his last connection to her. Sam was the last thing she ever gave him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam, Dean and John were sitting in the hospital room. They were all exhausted and worn down. For a while the three were playing cards and joking, but they soon couldn't keep their eyes open. John needed nourishment.

"Dean, I want to go down to the cafeteria and get some food and coffee. What do you want to eat?"

"A huge burger, at this point I don't care if it is hospital food."

"Sam you want anything?"

"Salad with croutons."

John looked at his youngest. ' _salad? No one in this family like salad…'_ he shook the thought out of his head and just smiled.

"Sure thing boys. Now I have my gun with me, Dean you have yours ready just in case?"

"Yes sir." Dean said patting the gun.

"Good. Now the guards are still going to be outside the door, but keep on your guard until I get back."

"Yes sir."

John walked out the door confident in his son's ability to watch the fort. He could make a few calls to some friends and see if they had any leads.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dr. Willhaze with the envelope in hand made it around a corner where he knew was going to come in five minutes and start rounds. He dropped the envelope reading Dean's room number, knowing she will find it and bring it to said room. He took a quick breath, and walked away to finish the rest of the plan. Don would be arriving soon to finish this.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

A nurse rounded the corner she travels down every day to start her rounds. The first thing she sees is the envelope. Not wanting to waste any time she makes sure to deliver it to the room, but finds the two guards sitting there.

"Excuse me guys I need to bring this envelope in there. Someone dropped it and I don't know if it's important."

"Listen lady you're not allowed in there. Just hand it to us and we'll take care of it."

The nurse huffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this. She thrust the envelope in one of the guard's hands. They looked at it quick before shoving it under the door.

Inside the room Sam was watching the t.v on low as Dean had fallen asleep on his arm. It was starting to fall asleep but Sam didn't care. Even at sixteen he liked having his family close, and the contact was nice. Not like he would admit that out load. He heard a small shuffle noise and peeked in the direction to see what it was. He saw an envelope sitting in between Dean's bed and the door that definitely wasn't there five minutes ago.

Being careful not to wake Dean, he slowly got out of bed dragging his I.V poll with him. He saw the guards' shadows under the door, so who ever dropped off the envelope must not have seemed threatening. He carefully grabbed it and read '118' on the front. Ok so it was meant for this room. Thinking a letter couldn't hurt him he opened it up. He was slowly realizing what it was. It was DNA results for a Don Peterson. What the hell? Sam started to read it and couldn't believe it.

 _'_ _It was found that Donald Peterson, is 99.99% the father of one Samuel Winchester_. '

Sam just read that one sentence over and over again. Tears were welling up in his eyes, a few made it down his face. Next thing he knew he had dropped to the floor and was throwing up, which of course woke up Dean.

Dean was sleeping when he heard his brother throwing up. He lifted his head and saw Sam wasn't next to him. The second he looked up he saw Sam on all fours on the ground throwing up. He jumped up and ran over to him with a small bucket. He was rubbing his back and trying to look Sam in the face, but his hair was hiding his eyes. After Sam stopped throwing up, he started just sobbing and crying.

"Sam hey are you in pain? Come on let's get you back into bed."

Sam shrugged Dean's hand off him.

"Dean…read…paper." Sam's throat hurt and he couldn't stop sobbing. Dean looked around and saw a few pieces of paper lying on the floor next to Sam. He picked them up and started reading them.

Dean's eyes started to well up as he read the cursed line. He read it a couple more times before throwing the paper as hard as he could across the room. Now the tears were falling as he looked at Sam, he was still sobbing and looked broken. He grabbed Sam and held him close.

"Sammy listen. What that says doesn't matter ok? You're a Winchester and more importantly my little brother. Nothing is going to change! We are going to keep you safe and keep you away from that creep. Don't worry about anything."

"Dean…what about dad?"

"What about him?"

Sam pulled away from Dean and just looked at him. Both boys had tears in their eyes.

"I'm not his biological son. I'm not a Winchester by blood. I came from that monster and apparently I have a brother who just shot me. Nothing about this situation is ok. Now every time dad looks at me he'll see Don and mom and he'll hate me. He won't want me with him anymore."

Dean angered by Sam's words grabbed his face making sure he listened.

"Sammy that's not true. It's not blood that makes family and you know that. You could have been adopted and dad would still love you all the same. We will still be there for you and protect you no matter what. You trust me right?"

Sam always trusted Dean no matter what. He was starting to feel a little better. Even if his dad didn't except him, he knew Dean would always love him no matter what. And that's really all he needed in the end. His sobs stopped but the tears kept coming. Dean put on a brave face even though his own tears were escaping. Sam shook his head yes.

"Ok Sam listen. I'm going to talk to the guards and see who gave them this letter. If it was from Don then we have to know if he's in the hospital or not. I want you to get back in bed and stay there ok?"

"Ok."

Dean helped Sam back into bed and tucked him in. He knew no matter what him and Sam were brothers. Of course with the new information there was to be an adjustment period, but in the end they would be together. Now Dean was more determined than ever to kill Don so he couldn't try and take Sam away again. He grabbed his gun and put it in his jeans before heading out through the door to try and get some information from the guards. He made sure to grab the papers with the results. Sam didn't need to look at it any more than he had to.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Don was sitting in the back of the hospital with his van. He had a cops uniform on complete with his baton, gun, and handcuffs. He just had to wait for the signal and he would rush in.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dr. Willhaze was in the utility closet next to where Sam was staying. He was making a small homemade bomb, it would cause damage and cause a big enough distraction for Don to do his part. He already planted one in the closet next to Jay's ward, hoping it would be enough to set Jay free. He peeked out the door, saw no one, so he walked out and away to Jay's ward. He hoped everything worked.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

John was bringing food and coffee upstairs and had just finished talking to the other hunters. No one has seen or heard from Don in quit sometime. All he wanted to do was grab his boys and run. He heard angry raised voices and noticed one was Dean's. He quickened his pace and saw him arguing with the guards.

"Dean!"

Dean turned to him and became serious. He quickly walked away from the guards to meet his father down the hall.

"Dean what the hell is going on."

Dean couldn't talk. How the hell was he going to break the news to his father? All he could do is hand over the papers, and let his dad find out on his own.

"What the hell?" Was all John said as he was handed the papers. The cursed sentence was read a thousand times by now. John looked up at Dean.

"Dean…I…Sammy…How is he? Did he see this?"

"Yeah. He's the one who found it. I was talking to the guards and apparently some nurse found it and dropped it off. They won't give me her name."

"Is Sam ok?"

"No dad Sam is pretty far from OK. He thinks you won't want him with us anymore. He thinks we won't love him anymore. I told him none of that was true, but I'm sure he needs you to tell him. Dad, you need to tell him that no matter what the test results say that he's as much as a Winchester as I am."

"Of course I will Dean. I just…I suspected but…I refused to think of him as anything less than my son."

"Dam it dad he's still your son! You and mom brought him home sixteen years ago as Samuel Winchester, and that's who he's going to stay."

Before John could say anything alarms started going off and the hospital started shaking a little. Nurses and doctors started running around like crazy.

"Dad what the hell? Earth quake?"

John smelt the air around him.

"I don't think so. I can smell some sort of chemical but can't place it."

Suddenly John realized the smell was getting stronger. He smelt around and looked at the closet him and Dean were standing right in front of. Smoke was coming out of it. John's eyes widened as he grabbed Dean and they both jumped down the hall as the door exploded, fire and debris crashing in the hallway. Sirens and lights were going crazy as an announcement came over the loud speaker. They tuned it out looking towards Sam's room. It looked untouched, but the saw the two guards making a mad dash in the other direction. ' _Some guards_.' Dean thought.

"Dad we have to find a way to get back to Sammy. He could be hurt."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Don was sitting in his van as he saw an explosion from upstairs. That was his cue. He made his way inside and was headed straight to Sam's room. No one gave him a second thought as they were running around trying to secure the I.C.U patients for transport. He knew now his good Doctor friend was freeing Jay as he was making his way up to where Sam was staying. He could hear voices in the hallway next to Sam's room and when he turned his head he saw John and Dean talking. Perfect. Sam was alone. Next he saw both men jump away from the room and land on the ground as the second bomb went off. As the two guards ran away, he quickly made his way to the room before the fire could die down.

Sam was lying down as he heard a loud boom and felt his room shake. He quickly sat up. What the hell? He sat up, pulled the I.V out of his arm, put a blue robe on, and started for his door. That's when he heard and felt the second bomb next to his room go off. It made him yelp and duck for cover. He had find his dad and John and make sure they weren't hurt. He got up and headed for the door when it opened and in came a cop. Sam stopped in his tracks.

"Officer what's happening? I need to find my family."

Don lifted his head and Sam's eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Don't worry Sam dad's here to take you home."

Sam didn't have enough time to formulate a plan as his arm was grabbed hard and he was spun around. Don pulled him hard against his chest and held onto Sam with both arms.

"Let me go!"

"Sam you're going to hurt yourself!"

Don grabbed Sam's hands, with one swift move he pulled out the hand cuffs and fastened Sam's hands in the front. Sam was still weak from the surgery and drugs to properly fight, but he made sure to give him hell. Don held onto Sam's chest and pulled out his gun.

"Sam stop it! You don't cooperate I'll shoot you in the leg. I can patch you up later."

Sam stopped struggling as the gun was then pressed into his temple. This wasn't good at all. He just hoped his family wasn't hurt.

Don dragged him out of the room. The fire was still blazing in the hallway as the sirens and lights were going nuts. Out of the corner of his eye Sam saw his dad and Dean talking. They didn't notice him! He had to get their attention someway. As Don was dragging him Sam saw a fire alarm. He quickly pulled away, grabbed the device and pulled hard.

Dean and John were trying to think of a fast way to get to Sam's room when the sprinkler system went off. They both turned towards Sam's room and were horrified at what they saw down the hallway. Sam was handcuffed and right next to him was a pissed off cop. Dean made a mad run towards Sam after realizing who it was, but John held him.

"Dad let go it's Don!"

Just then they both saw Don grab Sam, and put the gun hard against his head making Sam wince. Dean was fighting against his father wanting to jump through the fire to get to Sam.

Don smiled at them. He put them gun away, then grabbed Sam and threw the tall yet lanky boy over his shoulder like a rag doll. He may not have been a very experienced hunter, but dam if he wasn't well trained and built. He made a mad dash out of the hospital to the waiting van with a struggling Sam in his arms.

Don made it outside holding on to Sam, who at the moment was using every swear word in the book. He quickly opened the back sliding door and tossed Sam in who landed with a pained grunt. He closed it and locked it just as Dr. Willhaze was emerging from the same back door with a disoriented Jay close by his side.

"Jay quick get in!" Yelled Don from the window.

"Dad?!"

"Yeah hurry up!"

The doctor looked around wondering if Don was able to get to Sam. His question was answered to someone punching the back sliding door and yelling.

Jay quickly got in the passenger seat. Don smiled at the doctor.

"Hey George. Thanks."

Don hurried up and sped away from the hospital. Dr. Willhaze just stared at the getaway van, and had regret.

"Oh my god what have I done?"

 ***Oh god I was nervous to write this chapter, thinking everyone was going to kill me. But rest assured Sam is a Winchester, Dam Don just forged the documents. If Sam and Dean can forge FBI badges, Don can forge paper work. Haha. Poor Sam, looks like Don got his grubby hands on him again! Next chapter will be everyone freaking out, and we'll see what Do and Jay are doing to a weakened Sam. R &R.***


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt.13

 **Warning – swearing. I mean wouldn't you? Also some inappropriate touching.**

 **OMG almost 50 reviews. That's more than I could have hoped. I would love to get 50. Huge thanks to everyone reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

Even though Sam's hands were handcuffed and he was still weak and being kept locked in the back of a van, he wasn't letting that get in the way of fighting back. He was kicking and punching and screaming all he could. He just got back to his family just to get taken again? No way. He knew they were driving down the highway fast, so any chances of a car passing by and noticing his struggles was dam near impossible, but he wasn't going to give up. He was going to give them hell.

 _"_ _LET ME OUT HERE YOU SONS OF BITCHES OR YOU'LL BE SORRY! I SWAER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOUR DEAD!"_

Sam went on and on with the never ending threats.

"Dad was there really no time to properly tie him up?! Dam kid's giving me a headache!"

"I know me to Jay, but we have to get as far away as possible."

 _"_ _THE SECOND_ MY _FAMILY CATCHES UP WITH YOU TWO YOU'RE BODIES WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE TO IDENTIFY!"_

"Well I'll give the kid credit. At least he's smart when he's threatening people." Jay said with a grin.

Sam started banging on the small space of chicken wire separating him from Don and Jay. The rest of the time he was looking for something to pick the locks with. He wanted to try and slow them down so Dean and his dad could catch up. At least he was hoping his dad….or John as he would probably want Sam to call him now was coming after him. He knew Dean would try and save him, but John? Well he could hope.

 _"_ _I swear the second you assholes turn your backs I'm putting a knife in you!"_

"Dam it Sam I've had enough of you! Just shut up and sit back."

Sam pounded on the part separated the front from the back.

"Hey I see you kept the family ring on little brother."

Sam stopped and looked down at the ring. In all the mayhem he completely forgot he had it on. Then he looked at his other hand and saw the watch Dean gave him. So what if he had Peterson blood in him? Dean was his big brother and Jay could never compare. He took off the ring and held it up.

"This ring Jay? Well let me tell you if there was a window back here it would be road kill!"

Sam chucked the ring to the back of the van and it made a loud 'clink' sound. Jay whipped his head around angrily.

"Sam you did not just throw that ring?!" Jay yelled.

"I did Jay! What the hell are you going to do about it?!" Sam yelled back.

"Dad stop the van."

Don looked over at Jay.

"Jay are you nuts? The Winchesters might be on our tail and you want to stop now?"

"The kids driving me nuts back there!"

"He's your little brother it's his job to drive you nuts."

Another loud bang from the back made Don and Jay flinch.

 _"_ _IM NOT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! YOU COULD NEVER EVEN COME CLOSE TO DEAN."_

That did it.

"DAD STOP THE VAN!"

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Jay was pissed at Sam, Sam was pissed at both of them, and Don was just happy to have both his kids with him again. He knew his oldest could have anger problems, especially after everything that just happened. He also knew that his kids had to work these things out on his own. He looked in his mirror and when he was convinced no one was following them, he pulled over on the side of the highway.

"Do we have any rope or something useful?" Jay asked in a frustrated tone.

"I got everything under your seat."

Jay ripped a box from under where he was sitting. Upon opening it he found rope, duct tape, already filled syringes, zip ties, a white long rag, a knife and an extra gun. He also managed to grab something extra he found. Oh yeah he had everything ready.

Don handed Jay the hand cuff key, along with van door key and Jay took the duct tape and knife. He had to make this fast. He couldn't hear Sam screaming anymore so he knew he was trying to plan an escape, which meant he had to be fast and dirty.

Jay got out of the van and headed to the back. He knew he could take out Sam. He may not be as experienced as an ex marine's son, but what he lacked in training he made up for in pure strength, and now pure rage. He was going to punish Sam.

He had everything ready as he opened the van door and right away Sam made his move kicking Jay right in the chest. Just as fast as Sam attacked, Jay made his move. He rammed into Sam making them both fall backwards into the van. With Jay on top he quickly undid the cuffs. Sam tried to punch his but Jay quickly put his plan into motion.

Jay grabbed both of Sam's wrists and with quick motion tied them in the front with the duct tape. He then stood up taking Sam with him and threw his whole body against the side of the van, making Sam cough and become light headed….

Sam couldn't believe he missed his shot. He was going to beat the shit out of Jay with every self-defense move he knew and make a mad run for it. Unfortunately Jay was in deed bigger and much stronger than he was. Not to mention just as smart. Usually when he was sparring with Dean he would win by using his brain and coming up with a strategy, while Dean would use brute force. Dean usually won anyway, but sometimes Sam's strategies would pay off. As Sam would find out Jay was just as strong as Dean and as smart as Sam. Next thing Sam knew he was thrown hard against the side of the van and couldn't breathe while black and purple dots danced across his vision. He tried to fight when he felt his duct taped wrists being lifted slightly above his head from where he sat, and was secured to a metal bar attached to the van. He felt at what held his wrists to the metal bar. 'Duct tape AND _zip tie. Strong as hell. Dam it. Not to mention hurts more than the dam handcuffs' Maybe_ he could chew threw the duct tape at least, that was until a thick gag was secured in his mouth and around his head. He sagged over in pure exhaustion. His body was coming down from the adrenaline and it was hitting him hard. He still had the pain meds in his system and he couldn't fight it anymore.

Jay had Sam tied up finally. He was proud that his little brother could put up quit a fight. Now he had to finish this.

Jay got up and was intently looking around the back of the van. Finally he found what he was looking for. The ring. He picked it up and walked over to a drowsy yet still alert Sam. He took out the extra item he had found and put his new plan into action.

He squeezed a helping amount of super glue in the inside of the ring, and slid it on Sam's pointer finger. No way is that sucker coming off without Sam's skin coming with it. He held it in place until he was confident it was staying. With a grin he bent down to be eye level with Sam

"You're never taking that ring off again now. This is the beginning of your punishment, but when we get home…."

Jay slid his hand onto Sam's thigh. It was easy with Sam still wearing nothing but his hospital gown and long robe. Sam flinched away and made a whimper noise, which only made Jay smile more and dig his finger nails harder into Sam's skin which made Sam try and move. Jay grabbed on hard and tears ran down Sam's cheeks as Jay leaned in close and whispered in Sam's ear.

"This punishment is a family tradition. You'll get used to it."

Jay let go of Sam's leg, got out of the van, and back to the front seat as Don started driving away.

Sam was slowly losing consciousness. He knew one hundred percent how Dean felt about him being a Peterson, and he didn't care. Which was good since Dean's encouraging words back in the hospital when they got the results gave him some kind of hope that his brother would still fight for him. He wasn't sure if his dad…or John would still be there for him, but he knew Dean was. And that's what kept him from caving. As much as he would want to keep his eyes open and stay alert, he couldn't help it as he gave in, and fell asleep sitting on the cold floor of the moving van, hoping for Dean to save him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

 _Back at the hospital just as Sam was taken…_

Dean would have jumped threw the flames and exploding debris coming from the closet to get to his brother in a heartbeat, especially since he saw the scene that was unfolding before him. That sicko dragging Sam away from him with a gun pressed up to him. He tried to make his way through the flames, but his dad had a tight grip on him. His blood boiled as he saw Don sport a cocky grin, and effortlessly throw Sam over his shoulder and ran away. That's when he elbowed his dad and tried to make a mad dash for it, just to have his father ram him from behind and knock them both to the ground. The flames were too close to comfort making both men jump from the floor and throw themselves up against the other wall.

"Dean this is a chemical fire, we need to get out of here and find a way around!"

Both John and Dean ran down the opposite end of the hallway, trying to avoid knocking over hospital staff and patients. They finally made it to a stair case and started a mad dash downwards. They had to try and find Sam. They made it outside just in time to see the familiar white van speeding down the street, way too far away to follow now and neither John nor Dean had car keys. By the time they hotwired the car it would be to late. Dean turned around and saw a doctor he wasn't familiar with standing out in the open staring at the van that was currently speeding away. Dean knew for a fact that this doctor had to have known something important. He made his way over to the doctor fast, and the second the doctor saw the pissed off Winchester head his way, he quickly tried to run, but was caught and thrown back rather harshly, landing hard on the cement.

Dean was standing over the now dazed doctor.

"Hey Doc. I think you and me have to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you"

Dean didn't hesitate to take out his knife he always kept in his boot and hold it close to the doctor.

"Ok were going to try this again. What do you know about Don Peterson and my brother? I know you know something so try not to lie to me."

The doctor looked beside him to see John step up.

"Are you going to let him treat me like this?"

"Yeah I am. Now answer the dam question."

Dean took a good look at the doctor and noticed the blonde hair. Shit.

"Dad. This guy has blonde hair, and he's pretty dam tall. You think this is the guy who snuck into Sam's room and drugged him…..and touched him."

At the memory of Sam's confession of this blonde man 'touching him,' Dean had a new anger come threw him. He thought he was angry then? Well having the man in front of him just upped a few notches on his anger chart. The knife made its way to the man's jugular.

"I promise I don't know much."

"You're lying. And don't think I won't hesitate to use this on you. Anyone who messes with my brother, messes with me. So you either start talking now, or you come with me to a more secluded area and I can get creative."

The doctor was actually scared out of his mind. This young kid was scary as hell. He careful looked over at John.

"Hey, is he for real?"

"He's killed for less. So tell us everything you know about my son and Don and we might let you live."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

The doctor was dizzy and had a major migraine. Next thing he knew his hands were tied to a chair.

"Ah welcome back Doc." He heard the younger man's voice call out to him, and both men came in front of him. Dr. Willhaze realized he was in the lab.

"Someone will find me."

"I don't think so. The hospital has been evacuated." John said. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of the doctor with a gun in hand as Dean stood off to the side with another gun.

"Now. I found out your name is Dr. George Willhaze. Your turn to answer my questions. First off, how do you know Don and Jay?"

' _I'm dead. Might as well tell them the truth and redeem myself for heaven…or hell.'_

"I met Don Years ago. His son was wounded by a rabid dog or something. The whole time Don talked about the supernatural and how he and his son hunted it. I thought he was off his rocker. I thought they were just ghost hunters, but the more he talked the more convinced I was of everything. After a while I believed him and we became friends. After he trusted me he started telling me about his long lost son Sam and how two creatures stole him away when he was a baby."

"Creatures? Were human and Sam is my son."

"I'm sorry. Not according to the bloodwork."

Dean shook his head and walked away, looking at the rest of the lab. John continued the questions.

"Why would you agree to do the DNA test on a sixteen year old?"

"Don said he finally found Sam and they were in hiding. I didn't think Sam was in danger."

Dean came back around to the doctor.

"Speaking of which Doc, Sam said the person who drugged him was the same person who 'touched' him. Drugging him I get. It's easier to get him from point A to point B, but why the hell would you touch him, and just know whatever you say will not be the right answer."

Dr. Willhaze swallowed. They were definitely going to kill him.

"Years ago I made a mistake with a fifteen year old boy. He consented, but his parents found out. Since then I haven't touched another boy, but the thoughts are there. Seeing Sam brought back the old emotions. I only touched his arm."

Dean brought his gun to the man's temple.

"You caressed his arm you perv. I should off you right here and now."

"Dean, we need to find Sam. Leave him be…for now."

Dean didn't bring the gun down from the man's temple. His finger wanted to pull the trigger so bad.

"Now. What happened during the escape?"

"I put a bomb in the closet near Jay's room and one near where Sam was, then I hid. I was in charge of helping Jay escape when that bomb went off, and Don was in charge of taking Sam when the second bomb went off. If you two were nearby, he was going to shoot you guys."

"That's why he was dressed as a cop. He could carry a gun, and handcuffs, and no one would think twice about him shooting me and dad during the chaos, and he could make off with Sam and no one would notice." Dean said.

The doctor nodded his head yes.

"Listen guys, after I saw how much Sam meant to you and how much he loves you, I knew you would take care of him. Even if he wasn't actually yours. I didn't see any signs of abuse on your part. I tried to talk Don out of last minute but he threatened my family! I didn't have a choice!"

John stood up.

"You had a choice and now my son is in the hands of those creeps! Do you know where they are headed with Sam?!"

"All I know is Don and Jay are headed south. I swear that's all I know! Now please, kill me, but don't hurt my family!"

John and Dean looked at each other. Dean picked up his gun and brought it over the Doc's head knocking him out.

Dean and John gathered their stuff from the hospital. Luckily because it was a small hospital everyone managed to get out safely and without complications. Well except for Sammy of course.

Both John and Dean went back to the motel room. John was calling back everyone he was in contact with, plus telling them to spread the word that Sam Winchester has been kidnapped by Don and Jay Peterson. They figure if their 'hunters' then other hunters will at least know a little something. Dean was beyond himself with grief. He had promised Sam that he would protect him, yet he allowed Do and Jay to take him again. This time when he found him, he was going to be better and more on his game, and kill them both once he spotted them. Only Sam mattered now. The most important hunt of Dean's life was underway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chpt.14

Sam was waking up again just as the van was stopping. He remembered the whole ordeal with Jay and Don, and made sure to stay on his guard. He was afraid that once again, he might have to pretend to be on the up and up with this family in order to survive.

He saw the side door open, Jay jump in, and just as fast close the sliding door. Jay had a duffel in his hands.

"Hey Sam. Now listen dad managed to grab some old clothes of mine that might fit you. Now we've been driving for a while and thought you might like to eat. You can get dressed and come in with us as long as you don't cause a scene, or you can stay in here out of sight and we'll feed you later. What's it going to be?"

Jay took the gag out of Sam's mouth.

"I'll come in with you guys. I won't make a scene. If we're going to be a real family we have to start acting like it right?"

One thing that Sam Winchester was good at, was being stubborn. Another thing he was good at was acting when he had to. He's done a couple plays in his life, and now that experience was coming in handy. Like the last time the words that were coming out of his mouth made his want to puke, but he had to stay on their good side unless he wanted to….get punished. He really wanted to avoid that at all cost. So staying on their good side until a better plan came along it was. He knew the plan was working when he saw a pleasant smile on Jay's face.

"That's great to hear Sam. Now I'm going to leave the duffel here and untie you, you can do the rest. When you're done just bang on the door and Ill open it. Try and run and all those innocent people in the diner are going to pay for it."

Sam nodded his head. Jays aid that whole part way too calmly. It was rather creepy. Jay put the duffel down, took out a knife and cut through the zip tie, then cut through the duct tape. He left Sam and closed the door. Sam banged his head against the side of the van.

 _"_ _Fuuuuuuuck_." Sam whispered to himself. He couldn't make an escape or else innocent people would pay for it. He just had to go along with them for the time being.

Sam finished dressing and much to his dismay the jeans and shirt fit rather nicely. He knew that if he tried to fit into Dean's jeans and t-shirt it would fit his rather awkwardly considering he was tall and thin while Dean was a little shorter but loaded with muscle. Sure he could fit into Dean's over shirts, but that's about it.

Sam knocked on the door and Jay opened it up. He was half expecting Sam to fight him on his way out, but Sam just stood there looking at Jay with innocent eyes. Jay held out his hand and helped Sam jump down from the van.

"Sam my old clothes fir you well. Good genes hu?"

Jay laughed a little and Sam smirked and chocked out a laugh of his own.

"Yeah Jay. Good genes." Sam tried not to frown at that statement, but he couldn't deny he looked like Jay, and even on occasion had the same mannerisms.

Jay lovingly put his huge muscled arm around Sam's shoulder making him flinch a little.

"Oh Sammy we are going to have such a great time together from now on. You'll see."

This would be a great moment. If Sam wasn't kidnapped by weird stalkers with a fetish for Sam like things. He was a little reassured seeing the smile on Jay's face. It was the same one Dean would give him. Filled with love and respect. Only this was different in a creepy manner.

"Hey come on boys!" Don yelled from the front of the diner.

Jay and Sam walked to the diner, Jay's arm around Sam's shoulders. Not threatening, he wasn't even hurting him. He knew the second he stepped out of line, all that nice behavior would change. He hoped Dean and John would hurry.

Inside the diner the three men were the attention of everyone in the place. Three handsome tall guys with maintained brown locks of hair was quit the sight for the small town. Sam even blushed a little. On the way to a booth he heard a couple of girls talking.

 _"_ _Oh my god they are so hot! Must be brothers."_

 _"_ _I think the one that's a little taller is the older one."_

 _"_ _I hope the younger one is in our grade!"_

Sam was used to Dean getting hit on. Once in a while he would get the girls attention, but not very often. In the midst of the chaos he found himself blushing _. ' Yeah stay on your game Sam. This dick is not your brother. Well maybe by blood, but Dean raised you! Stay in the game!'_

They made it to the booth. Don was sitting, Sam got in and sat by the window while Jay got in next and sat next to him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Steve Sterling was 25, short blonde hair blue eyes, just gorgeous. He worked at the small diner while his dad worked at a factory. They were hunters onto a vampires nest in town, but was having trouble seeing that it was a much bigger nest than they thought. They needed back up, but everyone was busy so they decided to get a small apartment and jobs until they could get help. Just yesterday his father received a call from one Bobby Singer about John Winchesters youngest son Sam being kidnapped by crazy hunters, and they were headed south. He's never met the Winchesters personally, but Bobby sent everyone a picture of the three men traveling together, just in case any other hunters came across the traveling trio. Sam didn't look like a hunter. He looked like he belonged in school. He could tell he was in great shape, but there was just something about him that screamed innocent. Steve was an only child, but he knew that if he was in Dean's shoes and his little brother got kidnapped by crazed hunters that he would be going crazy. He knew to keep his eyes open just in case.

Steve came from the back of the kitchen ready to take his tables newest customers. He stopped dead in his tracks after seeing the three tall men sitting at his table. The three men he recognized from the picture Bobby sent him.

"Sam." Steve whispered. He wasn't one hundred percent, but not a lot of people looked like them. Tall, good looking, hair like nobody's business. He had to get to the bottom of it. This whole thing could be a coincidence, or that young boy sitting by the window sulking could be one Sam Winchester. He had to find out. He also knew he had to be cunning about this. He took out his note pad and pen, and walked up to the three men.

"Good day gentlemen. New in town?"

"Just passing through." Don answered.

"Ok so what can I get you?"

Don ordered for everyone. Salads all around. Sam scoffed at that. He was going to order a salad.

Steve turned to Jay.

"Hey you look familiar. Did you go to high school here by chance?"

"No. I grew up far away from here. First time in this town." Jay answered.

Next Steve's attention was on Sam.

"What about you kid? Grow up around here? I swear you two look familiar."

Sam turned his head from the window, but before he could speak Don interrupted him.

"These are my boys. The three of us are just going on a family road trip."

Steve nodded. ' _Family road trip my ass.'_ He directed his attention to Sam again.

"Youi enjoying yourself kid? Me and my dad travel around the country sometimes and I like it most of the time. What's your favorite part so far?"

Don and Jay looked at Sam threateningly. Sam swallowed hard and thought before he answered.

"Uh, well I get car sick so I've been sleeping a lot of the time, but so far so good." Sam gave a weak smile.

Steve saw the look in the other men's eyes directed at Sam. They were giving him a silent message. And upon hearing Sam's nervous answer and coy smile, the message got around loud and clear. Steve smiled.

"Alright gentlemen I'll be right back with your orders." With that Jay turned around and walked away.

 _'_ _Yup, that's the Winchester kid alright. Not to mention I'm sure a family road trip wouldn't leave those kind of red marks on the kids wrists.'_ Steve thought to himself.

Bobby picked up on the first ring.

"Singer here."

"Bobby its Steve Sterling. Matt Sterling's son."

"Hey there Steve, what can I do for you?"

"I think I spotted the Winchester kid."

"Where at?"

"The three of them are at the diner I'm working at. They're my dam customers. Listen I took a photo of them, I'll send it when I get off. Bobby should I contact my dad and try and stop them?"

"Listen kid keep an eye on them, but don't try and stop them yourself. If you can get your dads help then yes, but if not then don't. They're stronger than they look and dangerous when backed into a corner."

"Yeah. Ok Bobby. I'll send the picture and call my dad."

"Ok I'll call his family, and Steve, good job. Means a lot to a lot of people."

"Anytime Bobby."

They both hung up the phone. Steve hurried up and called his dad. He explained everything he just told Bobby. Then he took a quick snapshot of the trio and sent it to Bobby. His dad assured him he was on his way and try to stall them if he could. Steve took his sweet time putting in the salad orders, making sure to peek over at Sam to make sure he was ok. He seemed uncomfortable, but so far unscathed. The only marks he saw on him were the bruised and red wrists.

After twenty-five minutes of no salads, he could tell the two holding Sam captive were getting antsy, and antsy people usually meant they were going to leave. He saw the two men talking and start to stand, when he came running over.

"Im so sorry sirs, but the order will be here in just a couple of minutes. The cook took a cigarette break without telling anyone."

The two became calm again.

"Fine but hurry it up." Don said.

Jay went in the back and made the salads. He wished his dad would hurry up.

He brought out the three salads and their drinks. He couldn't help but notice how upset Sam looked. According to anyone you would talk to, Sam loved and admired his family, but especially his brother Dean. Being separated from him, alone and scared with those two creeps must be killing him. He couldn't clearly see Sam's face, but the second Sam looked up, Steve saw something he never thought he would personally experience in a million years. The saddest case of Sam Winchester puppy dog eyes. Those things were lethal. Steve now knew he was going to make a move to save Sam with or without his father. ' _Dam no wonder this kid has his big brother wrapped securely around his finger. Probably his father to.'_

As the three men ate, he took his break and sat at a bar stool in front of the booth so he could an ear open and an eye on them.

"So kids. This is a special occasion. And to mark this special occasion I have an announcement. It's no coincidence we are in the town. I know I said we weren't going to pass through, but that was before Sam here decided to start acting like a true member of the family. Now I know it's kind of soon, but I think I found us a werewolf hunt. Right here in town!"

Steve almost chocked on his food upon listening to Don.

' _Fucking werewolf really? An idiot can see it's a vampire nest. You're going to get those kids killed.'_ Steve thought.

Sam looked at Don. _'_ _He wants us to go on a hunt already? Oh god I need all the information before trusting this guy.'_

"Don can I get the information? I would rather do some research before going out on the field."

Don and Jay looked at Sam and couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sam was actually willing to participate in a hunt with them and help out. Their hearts jumped for joy, when in actuality Sam just didn't want to get killed.

"The information is in the van, but you are more than willing to look at it on the way to the hotel."

Steve sat in amazement. ' _Well at least the kids smart. Won't go in half assed. Though he won't have to since I'm getting him out of here after their done eating.'_

Don started speaking again.

"That sounds great Sam. Listen you will be more of a help on this hunt than you know and you won't even have to lift a finger."

"What do you mean?" Sam wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well. I want to trust you Sam really I do, but I think putting a gun or knife in your capable hands so soon could be…. dangerous. In case you try to escape. So, you are going to be the bait."

Steve stopped eating mid-bite when he heard that. ' _Setting the kid up to bait? That's cold dude._ '

"Bait? You want me to be bait for the werewolf?" Sam was more pissed than scared. He's been on werewolf hunts before, never as bait. John did once mention it and Dean almost blew a gasket. Now these fake hunters wanted him as bait while they tried to shoot the werewolf? Yikes.

"Uh dad we just got Sam back. Is this such a good idea?"

' _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!'_ Steve thought.

"Sam will be ok son. He'll be tied to the tree in that clearing in the middle of Hemlock woods, while we hide out with our rifles. The second that werewolf comes to close to Sam, its dead. Won't even touch him."

"Um do I get a say in this?" Sam asked.

"This will test your trust in us son."

Sam in frustration put his head in his hands and sighed. ' _God this idiot is going to use me as bait. I'm so dead.'_

"Alright well, if everyone's finished. I say we get going to the hotel, get a shower, a good night's rest, then tomorrow night, we're going on a werewolf hunt."

Don nodded to Jay as he got up to pay.

As Sam was rubbing his face with his hands Jay looked over at his wrists and noticed the watch. He harshly grabbed at the wrist making Sam hiss in pain.

"Hey what's this? Did you always have this on?"

"Yeah I did." Sam tried pulling away but Jay's grip was to strong.

"How did I miss this when I was tying you up in the van?" Jay kept his voice down for that, but Steve's experienced ears heard.

"I don't know, maybe because you were still out of it and just pissed off at me."

Jay took the watch off of Sam and inspected it. He read the inscription on the back, and scowled.

"Dean gave this to you. Well he's your old brother. I'm your new one."

Jay grabbed Sam's arm and started leading him out the door, leaving the watch behind on the counter.

"No Jay please Dean gave me that watch."

Jay ignored Sam and dragged him outside.

Steve was becoming frantic. At least he knew some of their plan, but he really didn't want Sam to leave with these people. He put his food down, grabbed the watch off the table, and headed outside. He always kept a hunting knife strapped to his leg, and right now he hoped it was enough. He couldn't sleep knowing Sam was in their hands.

Steve went to make his move when one arm encircled his chest and another came down on his mouth. He struggled as he watched the three men get into the van. He fought harder as he saw Sam being thrown into the back of the van while Jay followed inside, and Don took off. Once the van was out of sight the mystery person let him go and he spun around.

"Jesus dad they got away! Why did you stop me?!"

"They are dangerous and the dad alone is twice your size! You think you can take them on with your knife?! Plus you know better than to go after an enemy without backup! What if you needed help? Or they took you to?!"

"Dam it dad they had the Winchester kid with them! I had to do something!"

"Steve, you're a dam good hunter, but you never go without backup, understood?!"

Steve knew his father was right.

"Yes sir."

"Ok good. Now John and Dean are on their way. But until then you need to tell me everything you know. I already got the information of the van so you fill me in on the rest."

Steve told his father everything he overheard them saying. By the end Matt Sterling was almost sorry he stopped his son from his rescue attempt, but they both had to keep a level head about all this if they were going to help Sam. With the conjoined efforts of John, Dean, Matt, and Steve, just maybe they could help Sam.

Inside the van Sam was sitting in the corner pissed off at Jay. He pulled his knees up to his chest and was resting his arms on them.

"Don't worry Sam. At least you still have the family ring."

Sam looked at the ring that was currently superglued onto his finger. He wanted to cry. He could only Dean and John were on their way.

* **I like Steve. He's a cool guy. (:***


	15. Chapter 15

Chpt.15

 ***Over 50 reviews! Thank-you so much for all the nice words! Again my exhaustion problem has been taking over so I passed out at about 6:30pm last night and just woke up at about 7am, and I'm still tired. Boooo. But I'm up now, so on with the story!***

John and Dean were currently speeding down the highway. They were too far away from Sam's current location, and had to get to him fast. They were appreciative that Steve Sterling spotted Sam and reported to Bobby right away. And according to Steve the trio were going to stay in town to investigate a hunt, where Sam will be used as bait. That fact alone was what made Dean push his foot harder into the gas pedal and go 20mph faster in just under a second. Both guys were going to get some serious ass kicking done when they got to where they were going. No questions asked.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

The van pulled up at a rather ok hotel, parking in the back so they were spotted. Don looked in the back where his 'boys' were seated.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check us in. Jay keep an eye on your brother."

"Will do."

Don smiled as he exited the vehicle. This is the family he wanted, and he finally got it.

"Aw come on Sammy why do you look so upset?"

Sam refused to answer and looked away. There were so many reasons why he was upset.

"Listen Sam. I'm not going to be hunting forever. When school is in session I have a 4.0 G.P.A. I do have dreams to go to college. We also have a huge beach house in Florida we visit from time to time. Maybe after this hunt we can go down there as a family and bond? Then if you don't want to hunt anymore, it's your choice. But we have to stick together as a family. Not to mention we have to change your last name, but that's pretty easy."

Sam knew Jay was just trying to get on his good side, but dam if the offer wasn't tempting. He was given the chance to live in warm weather, finish school without worrying about moving around every few weeks, maybe even attend college. Everything was sounding alright, but that's what Don and Jay did. They were con men who would say anything to get what they wanted. Apparently Don owned a chain of bookstores across the country so yeah they did have money, and a couple houses, maybe even cars waiting for them. But one thing they couldn't give Sam was his brother Dean, and of course he would miss John. Not to mention both Don and Jay were crazy nut jobs, so yeah there was that, and Sam wasn't stupid enough to trust them in a million years.

They saw Don walk by and wave at them. Jay grabbed Sam by the arm and led him into the hotel lobby, into the elevator, and to their room. It was a nice enough room, and big. It was on the fifth floor, so any chance of sneaking out of a window in the middle of the night was blown to shit.

Jay deposited Sam down in a chair at the table near the window and started making his way around the room. Sam would love to just grab the chair and knock both them out, but there were civilians in the lobby to think of. Or maybe he could sneak down the back exit, yeah that's what he was going to do! Before he could react Jay grabbed a pair of hand cuffs and walked over to him . _'_ _crap'_ thought Sam. Even if he managed to take Jay out he still had to deal with his massive father standing by the door ready for him to make a move…that's when it hit Sam. He just thought of Don as his father. Sure they were related by blood, but he hated Don. Hated him for everything he put him through and would never call him 'dad' out loud. John Winchester was his dad, if he would still have him as his son of course.

Jay handcuffed Sam's ankle, thread it threw the chair leg and handcuffed the other ankle making it tight. Then he went in his bag and pulled out a small long chain, which he wrapped securely around Sam, starting at his already bound ankles and circling around to his torso. He pad locked it in place then took the extra length of chain and secured it to the heater, leaving Sam's arms and hands free, but everything else wasn't moving an inch. Sam was stuck sitting at the table.

"Guys what the hell?!" Sam yelled.

"You wanted to look over the case files? Fine. But you do it like this."

Don threw a stack of files in front of Sam. He was at least happy he got to look over the facts and make sure they were dealing with a werewolf. Hearing Jay talking earlier he figured these guys couldn't tell the difference between a supernatural being and a paper bag. He got to work right away looking over all the facts, pictures and newspaper clippings while Jay was sitting across from him and Don left to get food.

"See Sam, we could be doing this all the time! Researching hunts and stuff. Of course it would be in dad's massive library and not in some dingy hotel room."

' _I'm used to way worse motel rooms with a much better brother so don't get cocky.'_ Sam thought to himself while shifting threw papers.

In almost no time Sam figured it all out, and looked up.

"Um Jay, this is definitely a vampire, maybe even a nest of them. No way this is a werewolf."

Jay got up and walked over to Sam, leaning over his shoulder.

"How could you tell?"

"Well for one, the picture of the bite mark on all the victims necks."

If Sam has ever said a sentence with so much sass and sarcasm, THAT was it.

Now Jay was getting way to close to comfort, his hot breath was on Sam's neck.

"That looks kind of kinky." Jay whispered in Sam's ear who flinched away as much as he could. "Maybe later when dad's asleep we could try to recreate that."

Jay lovingly put a lock of Sam's hair behind his ear and was almost licking his neck. Sam closed his eyes and hoped this whole thing would just stop.

Soooooooo many things were wrong with the sentence ' _Maybe later when dad's asleep we could try to recreate that_. "Sam could barely comprehend it. He just tried to ignore Jay, and maybe think of a way out of here. He thought Jay was going to lean in for a kiss when the hotel door swung open, making both boys jump and look at the door. Much to Sam's dismay it was Don with the food. Even though he was REALLLLY hungry.

Don sat the food down and brought out the plates and cups for everyone, and served his boys before pulling up a third chair and joining them. The three of them sat there eating in peace. Sam thought maybe Don would drug the food somehow, but decided he was really hungry and drug or not, he was eating the dam food.

"This is nice. Eating just like one happy family." Don said with a sickening smirk.

That made Sam stop mid bite of noodles and look at Don.

 _'_ _Yeah, a family where the youngest is here against his will but sure.'_

Sam continued eating as Don continued talking.

"So Sam. What did you discover from the files I gave you?"

"I figured it was a vampire hunt, not werewolf. Completely different M.O's. Why did you think werewolf?"

Sam wasn't sure why he was getting into a conversation with the guy, but he just had to know why Don was such an idiot.

"Well, I don't know. I thought it might have been more of a dog bite to the neck."

' _oh my god he's going to get me killed, please hurry up Dean and John, I'm not going to last being bait for this moron.'_

"Now Sam this Is the plan. Tomorrow night we will go into a clearing into the woods. Myself or Jay will tie you to a tree that's there, and once we see a vampire we will shoot it on site. Shouldn't be too hard to attract it with you already having a wound there on your shoulder. How on earth did you get that?"

"Oh Jay decided to shoot me." Sam said in such a casual manner, yet it made Don drop the fork and food down on the plate with a loud 'clank' and he stared at Jay who had his mouth hanging open.

"Jason is this true?! You shot your own brother?!"

"I was aiming for Dean and John kicked me while I was firing the dam gun! Not my fault!"

Sam would have found this comical if he wasn't a hostage in this whole ordeal. He suppressed a smirk and continued eating.

"Jay we do not use members of this family as target practice!"

"Hey you're using me as bait!" Sam protested.

Don put on his best 'father knows best smile' and looked at Sam.

"You being bait is for two reasons. One so that you'll see me and Jay will protect you when danger's around and maybe you'll start to trust us, and two because these vampires are killing people. You'll see son, after this hunt, you'll come around."

Don went back to eating his food.

 _'_ _Yeah, protect me from danger while putting me in danger. Good plan.'_ Sam literally rolled his eyes at the thought and kept eating. He was hoping Dean and John would there before this whole 'trusting exercise' was put into play, but growing up with the patented 'Winchester luck' didn't really have his batting for a thousand lately, or at all for that matter. He just continued on with his food.

Later that night they were all getting ready for sleep. Jay walked over to Sam and carefully unlocked the restraints.

"Um Jay I can sleep at the table. I've fallen asleep at tables before while doing research and I don't mind."

"Don't worry. Dad gets his own bed, and me and you get to share a bed."

That's what Sam was worried about.

Jay let the chains fall except one, un-did the handcuffs from his ankles, grabbed his arm and led him towards the bed, sitting him down on it. Next he worked the long piece of chain around Sam's wrists, and the rest of the length of the chain around the leg of the bed securing it with a padlock again.

"There ya go. You can move around a little without actually going anywhere."

Sam looked over and saw Don get in the first bed while Jay got into the second bed with him.

' _I swear if he thinks I'm cuddling with him he's getting a knee in the groin.'_ Sam thought as he looked over at Jay, who was actually facing away from him.

Sam slowly laid down and eventually closed his eyes, not looking forward to being bait for a nest of vamps.

 ***Chpt. Is a little shorter than norm, but next chpt. Has more action in it, as well as our fav hunters and our new hunters!***


	16. Chapter 16

Chpt.16

 ***Once again my sickness is starting to get the best of me and I cant keep my eyes open. Positive vibes my way please.***

 ***Thank you to everyone reviewing, it means a lot to me that you are all enjoying this!***

The next morning Sam woke up to a warm almost comforting feeling behind him. As he was waking up it reminded him when he was younger and would have a nightmare and Dean would get into bed with him and comfort him by throwing a steady arm around him letting him know he was protected. Then he remembered Dean wasn't here, and there was a hand planted firmly on his ass, that made him open his eyes wide as he turned his head and saw Jay with an arm around his chest and was way to close. Sam turned around on the bed and kneed Jay right in the groin, making the older boy wake up and scream, ultimately rolling off the bed and turning red. Sam sat up.

"I warned you Jay!"

"Dam it Sam you looked like you were having a nightmare I was trying to comfort you!"

"You were doing more than that you freaking jerk!"

Just then Don stepped out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"What the hell's going on in here?"

"Jay was getting way to touchy for my liking."

"Dam it Jay I told you to wait until after the hunt when he trusts us more."

Well that's not quit the response Sam was hoping for. He sat there on the bed with his wrists still chained blinking and staring at Don.

"Jay put some ice on that. Sam when he's feeling better you'll get ready and we'll go out for breakfast."

Jay was slowly getting up staring daggers at Sam.

"You like it rough? I'll show you rough later."

Jay hobbled out of the room to get ice for his now very sore groin and Don was in the bathroom. He looked around for anything to pick the locks with but no such luck. All he could do was sit on the bed until one of them came and untied him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNS

John and Dean drove all through the night to get to the town Steve Sterling saw Sam at, who by the way decided to take the next day's shift just in case they decided to show up again. Even Steve's dad Matt took the day off from work to hang out at the diner. Steve was still young and had a good heart. He liked hunting and was good at it, but he was super smart and one day would look at colleges. Matt Sterling was against it, but couldn't deny his only son's happiness. At the moment though they were on a different hunt then the vampires they were originally perusing, to save Sam, and Matt knowing his son was afraid he would try something stupid.

John and Dean had to get something to eat and some coffee before crashing, and stopped at the diner Steve and his dad were at. The second they walked through the door Steve jumped and ran to them right away.

"John and Dean Winchester? Hi I'm Steve Sterling. Bobby said I would recognize you guys the second I saw you."

John spoke first.

"Hey Steve, listen did you see them yet today?"

"No not today, but you guys shouldn't be here just in case they do show up. You'll be backing them into a corner and there are innocent people here."

"Is there somewhere we can go to just talk quick then? We also do need to eat something."

"Yeah we have a back room."

Steve looked around and ushered them into a back kitchen area. His dad went to stand to follow them when Steve waved him down.

"Dad can you stay here just in case they show up?"

"Sure son. But watch out for those two, they have a bad temper."

Steve nodded and hurried to the back room, telling his boss he had an emergency. Matt kept lookout.

After Steve put in the food orders, he went into the back room with coffees and the three sat down.

"Did Sam look ok?" Dean asked with a sadness to his voice.

"Yeah he looked ok. I could tell he was a little scared but those two were nuts. They're planning on using him as vampire bait tonight to try and gain his trust, of all ways. Well first they said it was a werewolf hunt, how the hell they came to that conclusion was beyond me."

"Don was never the brightest bulb." John said with a smirk, remembering all the times in the past when he would try and cause trouble for him and Mary and completely failed.

Just then Steve started digging in his pockets.

"Oh yeah Dean. Jay saw this and took it off of Sam. He left it on the table but I snatched it up so I could give it back to him, but I read the inscription on the back and figured maybe you would want to give it back him."

Steve handed Dean Sam's watch he put back on him in the hospital. He was more determined than ever to kill these assholes.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Don, Jay and Sam just pulled up to the diner for breakfast. Don got out first, then let Jay and Sam out of the back, Jay having a firm grip on Sam's arm.

"Behave Sam. After this we go back to the hotel to rest, then tonight we hunt." Jay said.

"Ha. You and Don will be hunting I'll be a sitting duck."

Jay gripped Sam's arm harder making him hiss in pain.

They entered the diner and when the bell rang, they got the same responses as they did the night before about how attractive they were. Jay seemed to be eating it up but Sam was just tired of it already.

Matt noticed the three men come in and almost chocked on his food.

' _oh my god the Winchester kid looks just like his captives!'_ Matt thought to himself. He would have to inquire about that later though, now more important issues were at hand. If Don and Jay were to see Dean and John all hell would break loose and innocent people would get hurt.

Matt slowly and calmly got up from his stool at the counter and casually walked into the back of the kitchen area.

"Guys, don't get worked up but the three of them are here." Matt said in a whisper.

Dean jumped up and started walking when John grabbed his arm.

"Dean if they see you someone might get hurt."

"Yeah like them! Dad you know I can shoot them both and get Sammy out of there."

"Not with innocent bystanders you don't! We have to wait until the time is right. What if you miss one of them and they take Sam hostage? Or an innocent person just happens to walk by. We can't afford that right now."

"This is Sammy we're talking about here, you really think I'd miss?"

Dean gave John a cocky look, but he knew exactly what his father was saying. Now wasn't the time.

"Ok look, I just want to peek out and see him for myself ok?"

John nodded and let go of Dean's arm.

Dean carefully snuck out of the room and looked around until his eyes settled on Sam. He couldn't help but notice how sad he looked. Don and Jay were talking while Sam was just sulking. Dean just wanted to run up to him, grab him and run, but he had to keep his emotions and actions in check. Especially when he saw Jay looking at Sam, and Sam shrinking further into the booth if it was possible. Then Jay pushed a long strand of hair behind Sam's ear very slowly, and Dean almost lost it. He put his hand on his gun and was almost growling. It was bad enough these assholes took Sam but now they were unnecessarily touching him.

John noticed Dean's stance and pulled him back into the room. He knew he couldn't personally do anything for Sam right now, BUT Steve on the other hand….

"Steve you have to go over there and try and help him somehow."

"What could I do?" Steve was more than willing to help Sam in any way possible.

"No!" Both John and Matt said at the same time.

"Steve you can't wait on them. Your emotions will get in the way." Matt said.

Steve didn't listen as he marched back out into the dining room. But Dean stopped him.

"Steve, you think you can work in the word Poughkeepsie? That way he knows I'm nearby?"

Steve nodded and marched his way into the dining hall and right up to their table, surprising the three of them, and keeping his eyes on Sam the whole time. It may not be the best or brightest idea considering he was pissed at the moment.

"Hey there guys what can I get you drink?"

"Hot teas all around…hey didn't you wait on us last night?" Don asked.

That got Sam's attention and he looked at Steve.

"Yeah so? A guy from Poughkeepsie can't work two days in a row?"

Just then Steve looked at Sam, and after a few seconds Sam understood and smiled which warmed Steve's heart. Suddenly Sam sat up straight and his confidence was coming back. Don and Jay on the other hand were completely confused.

"Ok so you're from Poughkeepsie, now that we got that useless bit of information out of the way I say we order." Jay said with an attitude.

"We will all have the vegetarian omelet please." Don ordered.

"Actually, I'm craving a burger. The greasiest hamburger you have, extra onions and fries. And pie, a huge slice of pie." Sam said that whole sentence with a huge smirk on his face, and Steve got the message.

"I'll be right back with your orders gentlemen."

Steve walked away grinning. He knew his message got through loud and clear.

"That was weird." Jay said.

"Sam I thought you hated processed foods?" Don asked.

"Suddenly I'm craving something different." Sam said with a grin firmly planted on his face, and just left it at that.

The other two guys shrugged and started talking again. Steve put the order in ad walked to the back where the guys were sitting. Well Dean was pacing, until he saw Steve and turned to him.

"So did he get the message?"

"Loud and clear. He specifically ordered a greasy burger with extra onions, fries, and a huge slice of pie. I'm assuming that was aimed towards you considering the way he said it."

Dean started smiling. That's what he orders nearly every single time they go out to eat. Oh yeah Sam knew Dean was close by alright. He ran past Steve and looked out again, this time he saw a smiling confident Sam with his head in the clouds. Then without realizing it Sam started looking around, and by dumb luck, their eyes met. Sam's dimples were full blown and Dean could have cried. He never wanted to take his eyes off Sam, until he was forced back inside the back room for the second time by John.

"Dam it dad!"

"Dean we have to wait until the time is right. Now back down!"

Dean was good with taking orders, but right now he couldn't care less. He ran out the back door where the employees took out the garbage and punched the garbage can as hard as he could in frustration. He was so close to Sam and he couldn't help him.

Dean decided to stay in the back for quite some time. He knew if he went back in there he couldn't control himself. After a while he heard a familiar voice coming from the front of the diner. It was Sam's. He peeked his head around the corner and saw Don heading towards the Van and coming up behind him was Jay practically dragging Sam, who was trying to be casual about looking around.

Suddenly Sam turned his head all the back, and again they locked eyes. Dean saw hope in Sam's eyes and it took every ounce to not pull out his gun and kill Jay right then and there. But all too quickly Jay grabbed Sam by the torso this time as they got closer to the van, and threw him in. He locked the sliding door and got in the front. He was glad that Sam knew he was close by and was going to help him, and the thought put a smile on his face. And every time Jay touched Sam, was another bullet was his name on it.

Inside the van Sam was able to sit back and for the first time in a long time relax. Dean was there, and he was going to help him. He wondered why he didn't just try and help him at the diner, but then the idea of waving a gun in a loaded diner wasn't the best idea. No Dean had to have a plan, and the waiter was part of it somehow. Maybe even John had come to help, maybe he still saw Sam as his son after all. Things were starting to look up for Sam, he just hoped the plan happened before the vampire hunt tonight.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Dr. Daniels had found Dr. Willhaze passed out on the floor of the lab after the hospital personal were evacuated, and he was the only one unaccounted for. He helped him to sit down and after a while of convincing the good doctor that he was alright and to get back to helping the patients, he started getting his baring's. The Winchesters didn't kill him. He deserved to die, but they didn't do it. They also could have gone after his family, but they didn't. After a little bit he looked at his computer and saw several missed e-mails. He opened them up and one of them was yet again the test results for Sam and Don.

"What the hell?" Dr. Willhaze whispered as he opened it. He read the letters contents and gasped. He quickly opened the first blood results e-mail and compared the two.

"Oh my god…the first one was a fake, these are the real results, and Sam is in fact a Winchester."

George put his hands over his mouth in awe and couldn't believe he was fooled so dam easily. Don forged those documents, and then took off with an innocent kid who had a loving and protective family. He had to get ahold of the father and brother somehow to clear this whole mess up. In order to do that he had to find Dr. Daniels, maybe he had their phone numbers. If he wasn't a dead man before, he might be now.

 ***Decided to end on somewhat of a happy note, but of course everyone knows it never lasts long. ***


	17. Chapter 17

Chpt. 17

 ***I usually update my stories MUCH sooner and quicker than this, but I'm still sick with an unknown illness making me exhausted and almost pass out, out of nowhere, PLUS I have a couple arts and crafts fairs coming up and SURPRISE I hand make jewelry and those fairy globe things. PLUS the weather in CT has BEAUTIFUL! So I've been taking my two boys out a lot when I can. ***

 ***Saying all that, thank you to everyone who has commented/liked/favorited my story so far. And forgive me for not responding to your comments, I keep meaning to but by the time I'm done writing the chapter I'm so tired and just sleep. Haha. Ok on with the story! ***

 ***Btw, as M. pointed out, yeah they didn't think vamps were real until S.2 I think, which actually kind of surprised me. But this is just for the story.***

It was cloudy and threatens rain as Sam, Jay, and Don get back to the hotel their staying at. He waits until Jay opens the sliding door of the van for him and holds his hand out for Sam to take, but Sam just happily jumps down and walks away from Jay to the hotel room. Sam didn't miss the glare Jay sent him, but he did feel the harsh grab of his arm as he was being escorted back into the room. Both Don and Jay knew Sam was an excellent hunter and fighter and didn't want to take any chances. Jay doesn't know why Sam isn't willing to take his help, even something as simple as helping the kid out of the van Sam fights him on. His intentions this whole time was brotherly, until meeting Sam that day in the library. Jay secretly wished that Sam wasn't his brother so he could pursue dating him, but having Sam so close all the time, he could barely control himself. Any contact with Sam was special to him, and he intends on keeping Sam close at all times. He knew John and Dean were out there looking for him, he just wishes he can kill them before they come for Sam again.

Inside the hotel room Jay roughly pushes Sam onto the bed they shared as Don heads for the bathroom.

"Ok now, we leave for this hunt at 6pm tonight, I recommend you get some sleep. Now if it were up to me I would either drug you or tie you to the bed until then, but dad told me for today to just keep an eye on you. I mean we are both staying in the same room as you so it's not like you can escape anyway."

Jay put a smile on his face and Sam just scowled. He backed up to the headboard and just sat there with his arms crossed.

"Yeah sure whatever." Sam said with an attitude.

Sam didn't really want to fall asleep with jay around. The excitement of seeing his brother at the diner was great, but once he was thrown into the back of the van again his mood started to deteriorate. He was so close to Dean but neither boy could do anything about it. Sam realized he just had to keep his cool until tonight, then hopefully whatever Dean was planning would work. Also how the hell was the young waiter at the diner involved? It was obvious at the use of their secret code word that him and Dean had in fact talked to each other at some point. But again until tonight, Sam had to comply somewhat with his captors if he was going to make it through the night …untouched for that matter. Seemed like whenever Sam got to mouthy or tried to escape, Jay would 'punish him' as he liked to say it. He tries when Sam's being complacent also, but not as much it seems.

Sam lays his hands by his sides and looks up at Jay. He hates pretending to be nice to this jerk.

"Let's just watch some tv. It's going to be a long night tonight and I wanna be able to help you guys out, even if I am just being bait."

Sam put on a little grin to try and win over Jay, and it totally worked. Jay smiled back at Sam and turned the tv on. Jay sat at the foot of the bed with Sam at the headboard and they watched tv. Don came out of the bathroom and sat on his bed, really happy at the thought of seeing his boys 'bonding.' After tonight Sam would see his family- his new family, was always going to be there to protect him.

It was 1p.m as Don, and Jay were all starting to get ready to head out for later. They didn't want to give Sam any weapons just yet so all he did was sit there on the bed watching the two other hunters bumbling around the hotel room. They weren't organized or prepared like John and Dean were.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the three men looked at each other.

" _Room service."_ The muffled voice on the other side of the door said. Sam was trying to decide if maybe this was his family's plan, but he couldn't pin point the voice. It sure as hell didn't sound familiar. Jay turned to Don.

"Dad did you order room service?"

"No I didn't."

Don walked over to the door but didn't open it.

"Listen uh, we didn't order any room service. I think you have the wrong room."

 _"_ _The ticket says room 319 and this is this room. Can you open the door so we can talk?"_

Sam didn't like the way the person on the other side of the door sounded. At this point he was almost positive it wasn't his family. His own personal hunter's instincts were going crazy, and he got off the bed and ran to Jay.

"Jay something isn't right here. I don't really think its room service."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling about this and my feelings are normally never wrong."

"Who the hell else could it be?"

Just then the door was slammed open, sending Don and the door to the ground. Sam and Jay covered their heads, and were surprised at what they saw.

Three tall muscular men wearing dark clothes and heavy makeup entered the room. They had a feral look about them, and Sam knew who they were right away.

"Vampires." Sam whispered. "Jay quick give me a weapon."

Jay wouldn't take his eyes off the vampires. He may have been stupid, but he was still a 'hunter'.

"No Sam, I'm going to prove to you right now that I can take care of you. Watch this."

Sam tried to stop him but Jay picked up a gun, and went for the vampires and started shooting.

Sam's face fell.

' _What the hell made me think this was going to end well…yup he's shooting at them…that one just threw him against the wall… Goodbye desk, goodbye dresser, goodbye light…we're all dead_.' Sam thought.

One vampire took Don, one vamp took a now knocked out Jay and effortlessly flung them over their shoulders, and now the third was walking over to Sam. Sam knew he could try to fight, but he had no weapons and this guy was HUGE. But his stubborn streak took over last minute and tried with all his might, until the guy punched Sam in the face and Sam went down. He took Sam, and followed the other two out the door.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

After Don and Jay took Sam from the diner, John, Dean , Matt and Steve went back to the Sterling's house. It was nice and they already had all the information on the vampire's. They were going to research until it was time to leave. Steve made sure to inform everyone on what they learned and the place they were going to use Sam as bait. They had everything ready, and Dean was just itching to move out.

It was about 4pm and down pouring by the time the news station they had on for background noise came on.

' _Three men were kidnapped from the Days Inn hotel earlier. It was said by eye witnesses that three biker looking guys came in and barged into one of the room. A little later on the same witnesses saw the three men carrying three other men, now identified as Don, Jason, and Samuel Peterson.'_

The men in the room jumped up and took a look at the screen, as it panned over the hotel, and they finally saw it. The same exact van that Sam has been captive in.

Dean paused the tv.

"Dad who the hell would kidnap them?" Dean asked.

Matt Sterling looked at the screen and ran his hand over his face.

"Oh my god it's the vampires. They must have known there were hunters after them, I mean me and Steve have been here for a while, except they took the wrong hunters captive."

"Are you sure it's the nest?" John asked.

"Yeah it has to be. I can't think of anything else it would be."

Dean blew out a breath and looked outside at the heavy clouds and rain coming down.

"They were waiting to make their move. I'm thinking they knew it was someone at the diner who was a hunter, so when they finally heard Don and Jay talking about it, they figured it was them, and they would make a move first. The clouds and rain were a great help." Dean said kind of figuring it out.

"One things for sure, we have to head out NOW. They are a dangerous nest, and because they're hunters they won't take it easy on them." Steve chimed in.

John turned to Matt.

"Matt you know where the nest is?"

"Yeah I do. It's a big one, me and Steve were waiting for backup, but it looks like we have it now."

"And now they have Sam." Dean said with a sad resolve to his voice. One thing was for sure, He would kill that whole nest for touching Sam.

The guys got their stuff together and was ready to head out. When it came to Sam, there was no time like the present for a rescue mission.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

Sam was just waking up to a slurping noise coming from across the room. The only thing that hurt on him was his face, which wasn't too bad. That seemed to be the only injury. He tried to move his arms, but they were above him, chained hanging loosely on either side of his head, and he was sitting on a chair with his ankles tied. He was more comfortable than he thought he would be considering he was in the company of vampires. He opened his eyes and saw one of the vampires feeding off of Don, who was also sitting in a chair with his wrists chained loosely above his head, same with Jay. He didn't make a sound as the vampire drank from his victim, but he didn't have to. The vampire suddenly stopped with Don and turned towards Sam, who flinched away. The vampire walked over to him slowly, until he was right in front of Sam's face.

"Don't worry kid, its your turn next."

Sam looked over at Don and Jay, then back at the vamp.

"Are they dead?"

The vampire smiled and blood coated his teeth and mouth.

"No. I want to keep you guys for days and slowly drain you. Hunters taste the best after all."

Sam noticed his neck was intact and hadn't been bitten yet. That's when the vampire clamped his fangs down on Sam's neck, and was starting the feeding process. Sam wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Then the vampire pulled back and stared at Sam, looking confused almost. Sam sagged at the pain, at least the blood loss was minimal as of yet.

"Say kid how do you know those two?" The vampire pointed over to Don and Jay.

Sam became more lucid at the question, and could have laughed.

"Uhh, He's my biological father and he's my brother….same father different mothers." Sam didn't know why he was explaining himself to a vampire, but he also didn't know why he was asking in the first place.

The vampire seemed to look confused and grinned.

"I don't know how to tell you this kid, but you don't taste like them. Sure you look just like them, but your blood tastes different."

Sam looked up at the vampire and couldn't get at what he was truly saying.

"Wha….?"

"Listen, that guy is not your dad, and that kid is not your brother. Those two have similar tastes and you, well you taste completely different."

Sam thought about it for a while. He read the blood test results, so why was this vampire saying something different?

"The blood tests, they came back that I was his son…"

The vampire got right in Sam's face.

"I'm better than any kind of blood test kid. I'm the real deal. Those two over there aren't your family. Well you're not related by blood anyway."

Sam started smiling at the vampire's confession. _'_ _Oh my god Don must have tampered with the blood tests or forged that document or something!'_

"Why are you smiling kid? You taste better than they do."

Sam's head popped up and his smile faded. ' _oh yeah, Im still vampire chow.'_

The vampire bent down to Sam's level and started drinking his blood again. Sam was relieved in the fact that John Winchester MUST be his dad after all, but very disappointed at the dam vampire sucking at his neck. His eyes dropped, and he passed out, confident in the knowledge that he is in fact a Winchester. If he died now, he would die happy with that knowledge.

 **My apologies if this chapter is written weird. I'm getting my vitamins in tomorrow, so hopefully my writing will be better. If there are to many inconsistencies with this chapter Ill fix it tomorrow, until then goodnight!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chpt. 18

The rain was not letting up and now it was dark outside. The four hunters had to be very quiet and very cautious when it came to this nest. They didn't really care what happened to Don and Jay, but who knows if they would kill Sam. The plan was simple enough, John and Matt would be in charge of taking care of the actual vamps, while Dean and Steve were in charge of getting Sam out, with Steve being more killing of the stray vamps and Dean getting Sam.

They pulled over just down the street from the place Matt and Steve were patrolling for quite some time now. They didn't want to be detected so they decided to walk the rest of the way. The four men were like ghosts as they ran through the trees in the dark, these were small time vamps so Matt assured everyone they weren't using any kind of traps or surveillances.

Finally the huge house came into view. It wasn't easy to see with the rain pelting down hard on them, but Dean couldn't take his eyes off it. His brother was in there somewhere and he was planning on getting him out alive. Before everyone left Matt gave them the blue prints of the layout, and showed them where he thought the captives were being held. That's all the information Dean needed.

John made the signal for Steve and Dean to move around back, as John and Matt moved around front.

As Steve and Dean were heading to the back door, Dean noticed something and stopped Steve.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"Look. There's a ladder here that can reach to the window we need. We climb it, and make a quicker escape putting us back into the woods and to the cars. With all the chaos no one will be the wiser, and it certainly will be a surprise."

Steve thought it was a great idea actually. He just wishes he could tell the two senior hunters the plan, but just then he heard vampires screaming and a lot of fight being made from inside. Him and Dean sprung into action grabbing the old ladder and putting it up against the window as quietly as possible. Dean was the first one up going fast.

The minute Dean came close to the window he peeked inside quick. He saw Don and Jay against one wall, sitting in chairs with chains around their arms, and against the other wall he saw Sam sitting the same way. All three men were also blindfolded and gagged, and also bleeding. Dean took no patience in ramming his fist through the window and unlocking the latch that way. He got a response from Sam who turned to look in his direction, and Dean couldn't be happier that Sam wasn't hurt that badly. Aside from the bite on his neck, which wasn't even flowing anymore.

Dean quickly made his way in the room and over to Sam.

"Hey Sammy I'm here."

Dean quickly made his way taking the blindfold and gag off.

"Dean! You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"Oh I think I know."

Dean couldn't help but smile at seeing his brother again. He took out his knife as Steve was crawling through the window. He undid the ropes on Sam's ankles, then looked at the chains holding his brothers wrists.

"Crap. These need a key."

"I don't know where it is or who has it."

Dean wasted no time in taking out the lock pick set and getting to work.

"Dean, as the vamp was feeding on me he said I don't taste like Don and Jay. He said there's no way I could be related to them by blood."

Dean stopped and looked at Sam, but quickly got back to work.

"Sammy are you sure? I mean I saw the test results."

"The vamp said he knew for sure I wasn't related to them. I tasted different….better, but different! I think Don forged the documents or contaminated the blood somehow…"

Sam looked over at Steve who was watching the whole exchange.

"Aren't you our waiter?"

Steve rolled his eyes and Dean smirked.

"His name is Steve. Him and his dad are hunters. They were hunting the nest until you and those two clowns came to this town."

One wrist came lose and Sam slowly lowered the sore wrist as Dean got to work on the other one. Sam couldn't help but stare at Dean in amazement. Dean still thought Sam was a Peterson when he came to the rescue. Dean really didn't care if they were half-brothers.

"Hey Dean, there's a vamp looking up at the ladder. What should I do?"

"Dam it. There goes our escape. "

"Dean he's climbing up here!"

Steve stood to the side and got his machete ready as Dean was still struggling with Sam's last restraint, but can't get it to open.

"Dam it, I can't get this one."

"Dean you have to hide." Sam said. But Dean just looked at him.

"I'm not going to hide so it puts you in direct path of a vampire forget it. I'm going to stand right here."

Both boys smiled fondly at each other. Some things never change.

"Hey guys he's almost here." Steve said.

"Dean turned around and planted himself firmly between Sam and the vampire heading up the ladder and raised his machete.

The vampire came to the room and was surprised to see someone with a machete standing in front of one of his meals. He quickly realized what was going on and pushed the ladder so it fell from the window and to the ground.

"You're kind of young to be a hunter." The vampire sneered.

"Not too young to take your ugly head off."

"Don't tell me you're here for the kid? I was told he tasted the best."

Dean was about to launch himself at the guy until Steve swung his machete down and the guy's head came right off.

"Thanks." Dean said lowering his machete. He got right back to getting Sam's wrist free.

"Yeah no problem. But now it looks like we have to go downstairs in order to get out of here. Bastard got rid of our quick escape."

Finally the last shackle came off and Sam slowly relaxed his arm. Dean quickly grabbed Sam and brought him into a hug. Seeing those assholes get away with his brother then finding out he was captured by vampires really put a toll on him.

Steve slowly opened the door and peeked out.

"Dean it's a blood bath down there, our dads are kicking ass, but it's taking some time. We have to move. I'll head down first clearing a path."

Dean nodded and picked up Sam so his head was on Dean's chest.

"Dam it Dean I can walk!"

"Yeah, but I can run faster than you. Trust me here."

Sam rolled his eyes as Steve went out the door first, directly followed by Sam and Dean. They went down a flight of stairs, Dean was keeping a good eye out for any trouble as Steve was having no problem slaying vamps left and right. They were finally out the front door.

"Dean run! I'm going to stay here and help our dads. You guys should be in the clear."

It was still raining, although not as hard. Dean didn't have to be told twice as he ran with Sam in his arms towards the woods.

They got to the car, and Dean saw someone leaning against the impala.

 _'_ _What is it with asshole and my touching my things lately?'_ Dean thought.

"Sammy, stay behind me."

Sam nodded as Dean carefully put him down. Dean walked over to the car.

"Hey there Dean. I see you're trying to take off with my meal over there."

Sam recognized the voice and finally the man, it's the one who told him he tasted different from Don and jay.

Dean grinned.

"He's not your anything. He's my baby brother, and you're going to die for touching him."

Dean lifted his machete as the vampire laughed.

"Ah so you're his real family. I haven't had the pleasure of tasting your blood yet, but the two of you smell the same. Even in this rain I can sense that you two are blood. I wonder if you taste as good as he does."

Dean inched towards the vampire. He was in desperate need to kill something, ANYTHING! He raised his machete and ran towards the vamp at full speed, but he quickly hit Dean's arm and with the other hand punched Dean in the face. Dean was on the muddy ground on his back before he knew it.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

The vampire took his focus off of Dean and looked at Sam who started backing away.

"I could use a little pick me up." The vampire said.

The vampire ignored Dean and went towards Sam. He quickly caught him, and grabbed his hair hard, tilting his head to the side to get better access to his neck. He sniffed the bite on Sam's neck.

"Once I'm done with you l'll get to work on your brother there."

Sam didn't have a chance to say anything as the vampire once again bite down hard on his neck.

Dean was in a haze. He could hear his name being called, and the rain was pelting him in the face, then nothing. He knew he was supposed to be doing something. After a few seconds Sam came to mind and he opened his eyes, but had to tilt his head to the side so the rain would stop getting him in the eyes. He looked over and saw the vampire sucking at Sam's neck.

That was the last straw.

He started to get up and grabbed his machete. The events of the past few days were playing in his head.

' _Sam's 16_ _th_ _birthday. Don introducing himself to Sam. Sam sneaking out to meet up with him. Sam passing out near this guys car. Sam being taken the first time by Don, the hospital, Don taking Sam a second time. Jay daring to push a stray hair behind Sam's ear. The way his brother looked horribly uncomfortable at the touch. The fear that vampires had him. Lastly, this asshole on his little brother's neck.'_

Dean was stealthy and pissed as hell as he brought the machete up.

"Hey!" Dean screamed behind the vamp.

The vampire looked up, and tried to put Sam in front of him after seeing the enraged look on Dean's face, but wasn't quick enough as Dean brought the machete down, and the vampire's head came off.

If Sam didn't know Dean he would be afraid of the feral look in his eyes just then. Not to mention he looked just plan creepy with the rain and thunder and lightning behind him. It was like Dean brought the wrath of god with him.

"Time to go Sammy." Was all Dean had to say.

Sam slowly made his way to the impala. Dean opened the passenger door and got Sam settled in, then he went to the driver's side. He had the med kit out and ready, and was already patching up Sam's neck.

"Dean, are you ok?"

Dean laughed.

"These have been a rough few days. But you're safe so yeah I'm ok."

Sam couldn't help but smile. Even at sixteen Dean was still his protective older brother. He wonders if he'll always be like this.

"And before I forget….AGAIN."

Dean took the watch out of his pocket and held it up for Sam to see.

"Anyone else thinks it's a good idea to take this off of you is getting a bullet to the face."

Before Sam could warn him, he lifted up Sam's wrist and saw the ring.

"Sam what's this ring?"

Sam frowned.

"Jay gave it to me as a present. After the hospital I took it off and threw it which pissed him off, so he….superglued it to my finger."

Dean wanted to kill something or more so someone again. He lifted up Sam's hand and looked closely at the ring.

"I'm going to get that off your hand if it's the last thing I do. Don't worry."

Dean put the watch on his brother's wrist. He continued to check Sam for any kind of injuries while waiting for the rest of the family. He had his little brother back. That was good enough for him.

"Dean. What will happen to Don and Jay?"

"If dad had any wits about them he'll kill them."

Sam didn't want to say anything else. The two have put him through hell, and put his life in danger. He was going to let his family deal with the Peterson's.

 ***Thanks for everyone whos been following! I have maybe 1 more chapter to go!**


	19. Chapter 19

***I cant believe I have over 70 reviews from this story! Thank you so much for sticking with this, and all the reviews are amazing! And I MUST apologize for the late updates on both Stories I'm working on. About 3-4 days ago my 7month old came down with the coxsackie virus, which means he has been throwing up and fever and NOT sleeping. He will seriously go to sleep at 8pm, wake up at 1am, and STAY AWAKE! I've been exhausted, and I got a bad migraine for like 3 days. He's getting better, so I got SOME sleep last night, but he's starting to feel better and so am I. But he still has the virus so writing is hard while juggling him and my 2 year old. PLUS stupid me decided to start a brand new story, which I didn't want to post until I was done with this story, and maybe even done with "Academia in Hunting." Which still has a while to go. Haha. But it's there until I'm done. Again any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!***

After the whole vampire ordeal John, Matt, and Steve met with Sam and Dean at the impala and made sure everyone made it out alive. Well everyone except Don and Jay.

While in the car John ended up getting a call from Dr. Daniels, who explained that Dr. Willhaze confessed everything to him, and even turned himself into the police out of guilt. John couldn't wipe the smile off his face and even dared shed a single tear. He really didn't care if Sam was his by blood or not, he was still his son, he was and will always be Sam Winchester, and if anyone else had something to say about it they better run the opposite direction fast. He made sure to give Dean a call, who promptly told him about what the vampire had said to Sam while in captivity. John was a little mad at first that Dean didn't share this with him much sooner, but he understood that they had to get Sam out and to a safe place.

On the way back to the Sterling's house Sam had fallen asleep, and since Dean didn't have the heart to wake him he carried his baby brother from the front seat on the impala to the couch, and considering his brother was as tall if not taller than Dean that made the trip quite a trick. Everyone else wanted to offer help, but they all kept quiet knowing this was something Dean needed. He was beating himself up for not protecting his brother from these crazy creeps, and the needed contact with Sam was for his benefit as much as Sam's, even if he was sleeping.

Once Dean got Sam settled he checked Sam's stitches from the gunshot would, and of course it wasn't healing properly and was becoming infected. He quickly got to work fixing it, as well as taking care of the bite mark on Sam's neck. The whole time the other three older hunters were in the kitchen giving Dean some privacy so he could make it up to Sam. John told them the whole story from when Mary had her 'affair' to how he personally 'took care of Don and Jay,' and how Sam was to never know what he did, although Dean wouldn't have objected and would have helped if he could have. John also made sure to give his un-dying gratitude the both Matt and Steve for help saving his boy.

Dean never left Sam's side. Which wasn't surprising to anyone. He would sit on the floor holding Sam's hand, determined to get that dam ring off of Sam's finger. He had an idea as he finally walked away from Sam and into the kitchen. He was sure to ask his dad about what he did to the Peterson's, as he's sure he took care of them properly. But he still didn't want to be away from Sam's side for too long.

All three men looked at Dean as he casually walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, uh do you guys happen to have anything that can get super glue off of skin?"

They all knew why Dean was asking. He filled them in earlier while Sam was sleeping.

"Yeah I may actually have something in the old shed. Did you want it now?" Matt asked.

"As much as I want to take that ring off him now I think I should wait until he's awake."

The men nodded in agreement.

"Dean you should get some sleep. You know you're still recovering from that gun shot, and with the adrenaline gone it must be hurting like crazy. Actually did you rip the stitches?"

Dean shot his father a look and smirked.

"My stitches are fine dad. And I'm not tired. I think I just need some coffee."

Dean walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup while the other three hunters look at each other before sitting down joining them.

"How's Sam?" Matt asks.

Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"He's sleeping for now, but he'll be ok. As long as those two are gone."

"They are Dean. Don't tell Sammy cause I know he'll blame himself somehow, but after me and Matt untied them we woke them up and gave them a fair shot at fighting, unfortunately they're not as good as us. They were salted and burned so we don't have to worry about avenging spirits. They were taken care of. "

Dean nodded. He was taught not to kill humans, this of course being an exception. He really wanted to get his hands on those two, but his first priority was and always will be Sam's safety, and he had to get him as far away from that nest as possible.

"Come on Dean I'll bring you to the shed. That way the second Sam wakes up you won't have to leave him to fumble around in the shed and the solution can be ready." Steve said.

"Good idea."

He finished his coffee and Steve walked him to the old shed in the back to look for something for the ring Jay superglued on Sam's finger.

"Steve, I really wanted to thank you for watching out for Sam when I couldn't. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Don't worry about it. If I had a kid brother I'd want someone to do the same for me. Especially if I had a brother like Sam. Can't help but notice how much of a trouble magnet that kid was. Especially after hearing your dad's stories."

Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Oh god you have no idea."

While looking for something that could safely take the superglue off of Sam's finger, Dean told Steve stories of the times Sam was in trouble. If it wasn't a bully at school it was a Supernatural fugly aiming for his always too small for his age brother because he always seemed like the weak one. He wasn't weak by any means, and Dean always knew he was going to get tall, but then his little brother not only got tall, he got taller than him, and Steve couldn't help but laugh at how pissed off Dean was at that revelation. Sam shot up during the end of his fourteen years, and by the time he was fifteen in a half he was maybe as tall if not an inch taller than Dean. Although he was tall, he still needed to bulk up, and that's where Dean had him at sparring. Sam was such a string bean with misplaced limbs he could easily take him down.

Steve was having a great time talking to Dean. But one question still burned in his mind.

"Hey Dean can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Why did Sam look just like Don and Jay? I mean I know the vampire said he was your father's and even the doctor confessed of his wrong doing, but it was so uncanny when I saw them all together."

Dean had to stop what he was doing and think. Even he had to admit that they all looked a lot alike, hell more alike than he and Dean even, and didn't that just piss him off more. Maybe he could bring Don and Jay back to the dead and kill them just because of the fact that Sam looked more like them than he did his real family.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Hell they dabbled in witchcraft, maybe it was a spell or something but I really don't know why they looked so much alike. One things for sure though. He has the Winchester stubbornness, that's a family trait you can take to the bank."

Steve smiled as well as Dean. Now that Dean knew the whole ordeal was done and over with, he could actually smile. Steve finally found something he thought would work, and they both made it back to the house. John and Matt were still sitting in the kitchen when the two younger boys walked in.

The four hunters sat there for a few hours sharing a drink, playing poker, telling hunting stories and eating something Steve cooked up. Sam had woken up at some point because he came walking into the kitchen. All eyes were on him, and Dean was the first to get up and walk over to him.

"Sammy you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. Sore but ok."

Dean took Sam's arm and placed him down in a seat, as he scrambled to make a huge dish of food and place it in front of Sam.

"Dean I'm not that hung…"

Sam couldn't finish the sentence. He looked at Dean he had that ' _you're going to eat it or else'_ look on his face, so Sam shut up and started eating.

"So. I know you just woke up and all, but forgive me if I'm not more than determined to get that dam ring off your finger. After you're done eating we're going up to the bathroom and taking care of that." Dean said with fierce determination.

Sam nodded. He wanted it off more than anyone.

As Sam started eating, the friendly game of poker and hunting stories continued. Sam of course in most of the stories was in some sort of peril and was starting to turn as red as a tomato while Dean just laughed at him.

"Guys why don't you tell the stories that don't include me being beat up or taken or threatened for a change hu?"

"Then there wouldn't be any stories to tell Sammy." Dean playfully bantered back and everyone started laughing, including Sam.

It was about 2am when Matt and Steve decided to hit the hay. They agreed that Steve was going to take his sleeping bag and camp out in his dad's room, while Dean and Sam got Steve's room, and John was getting the couch.

"Ok boys I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up to late, and Dean don't resort to cutting his finger off. If you can't get it off tonight we'll figure something out in the morning."

"No promises sir."

John smiled.

"Goodnight boys."

"Night dad." Both boys said at the same time. John walked away proud of his sons, and he knew he was going to have a restful sleep knowing what he did to the Petersons.

Dean directed Sam upstairs with the solution Steve said should work. Sam stood at the edge of the sink while Dean put the solution into a cup. He walked over and Sam awkwardly dipped his finger in it.

"How long do I have to keep this in here for?"

"As long as it takes."

Both boys went silent for a minute. Sam stood there while Dean just looked at his finger in the dam cup.

"Sam listen I'm sorry."

Sam looked right at Dean upon hearing his brother.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did actually. It's my job to keep you safe and I let you get taken three times."

"You didn't _let_ me be taken, it just happened. Don and Jay really did their homework on our family."

Sam lowered his head. He had a secret and he wasn't sure if he wanted to let Dean in on it, but he knew he would have to eventually. A grin came over his face and looked up at Dean who smiled.

"What's so funny Sam?"

"Don told me that…well…when he found me that day on my birthday, as a birthday present he saw a lawyer as soon as possible and uh…the crazy bastard wrote me into his will. Upon his death Jay and myself were co-owners of his chain of bookstores, and if anything were to happen to Jay then the whole thing was left to me. Including the beach house in Florida. It's all mine. I mean it wasn't exactly a million dollar business venture, but dam close."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What the hell? Sam you're not even eighteen!"

"Yeah I know, Don said he made it so that even if he died when I was under aged, I would still be able to do with the business and property as I please. The lawyer is aware of hunters and their short life span, not to mention Don slipped him a few extra hundreds. Dean, we have money now. I mean, I think I'll sell the business, but the beach house is all paid for, and with the money I make off of selling the bookstore chain we will live comfortably for the rest of our lives."

"Sammy I don't want their money, or their beach house."

"I know Dean but, we deserve this. This is something good to come out of a messed up situation. I mean come on Dean think of the girls you could bring home to a beach front Florida house. I mean things huge."

Dean smiled. That was a dam good tempting offer.

"What about hunting Sam? We can't just give up on saving people."

"No we can still hunt. Just maybe we can hunt In Florida and the surrounding states."

Dean actually thought it was a dream come freaking true. Of course the whole thing would be up to their dad. Sam selling the businesses would probably be the best option, and the beach house? Man Dean really wanted to live in that thing. He was sure it was an ideal piece of property and it would be amazing to have a house to come home to. Dean smiled.

"Sam, I personally would say hell yeah to the beach house, BUT it's up to dad."

"Everything is in MY name, which means it's up to me."

Sam smiled a mischievous grin.

"Dad would just _love_ to hear how you have control of that."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's sarcasm. But he was right. His dad liked to have control of things and he wasn't sure how he would feel about living in a house once occupied by Do and Jay, not to mention he didn't like staying in one place to long. Evil was all over the country, not just where it was convenient. Which would be a nice cozy beach house in Florida.

Sam gasped and looked down into the cup, he brought his hand up and missing was the dammed Peterson family ring. Sam and Dean's smiles grew.

"FINALLY! Thought that thing would never come off."

Dean looked at the time.

"Ok Sam it's late. We can talk to dad in the morning about everything and see exactly what he wants to do. BUT you have to hear him out and negotiate with the man."

"Yeah, can do."

Dean picked up the cup with the ring sitting in the bottom of it and looked in it.

"What do you want to do with this?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I think maybe we could start a really hot fire and throw it in and wait until it melts. Kind of like when Sam and Frodo took the one ring to Mount Doom and threw it in. Same concept I think."

Dean looked at Sam like he had two heads.

"Who took what to where and did what?"

Sam shook his head.

"Remember my favorite book 'Lord of the Rings?' You bought me a copy for my fifteenth birthday since it was my all-time favorite? Well the two main characters take this ring and throw it into a volcano…."

"Ok its way too late for you to start talking nerdy to me. Let's get to bed. In the morning we can talk to dad and throw this monstrosity of a ring into a camp fire. No volcanos around these parts bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean smiled as they walked to Steve's room. He gave Sam the bed and he grabbed his sleeping bag out of the trunk and parked it right between his brother and the door. He put the ring in his pocket, and he could almost feel it burning a hole, but he really did want the dam thing destroyed and he didn't want to lose it before that opportunity came around. He may not have been able to take out the Peterson's himself, but _this_ was kind of a close second. Not to mention _this_ was something him and Sam could do together without risk to anyone.

Dean also couldn't believe his luck that Don put Sam in his dam will. But of course Don would be arrogant enough to do such a thing with thinking Sam was his son after all. With Sam selling the chain of bookstores they wouldn't have to hustle anymore, or stay in cheap motels or do anymore credit card scams. Not to mention he was really hoping his dad would whole heartedly agree to negotiate and let Sammy keep the beach house! That thing sounded awesome and they would have a home again. Dean knew he had to work extra hard to help Sam convince his father, but worst comes to worst just him and Sam could live there. He was 20 already, he could be Sam's legal guardian.

' _Yeah right like dad would EVER let me and Sam have our own place while he traveled around the country by himself.'_

Yup. Dean would have to try and convince his dad somehow.

 ***Ok so I was planning on this being the last chapter, but I honestly HATE ending a story on an odd number like 19 when I can easily make it 20. So you guys think John will let Sam keep the beach house?! (:***


	20. Chapter 20

Chpt.20

 ***OMG so you have no freaking idea how difficult this chapter was to write. I know where I wanted to go with it, so I hope I did an ok job. I WAS planning to make this my last chapter, BUT it was either going to be one stupid long chapter or I could split it into two still long chapters, so I'm separating it into two chapters. Again this was a pain to write and not my most favorite chapter, but you will see where I'm going towards the end…I think. I hope you enjoy this, I really do!***

For the first time in a week both Sam and Dean actually slept. Knowing for a fact that the Peterson's were 'taken care of' was a huge relief on their shoulders.

Sam woke up first as the morning sun hit his face. He yawned and stretched, and for once didn't feel stressed out. He was happy to be back with his real family.

Sam looked back down at Dean's sleeping form and smiled. Even in his sleep Dean was guarded and always ready for a fight. It amused Sam how little his brother moved around at night, yet at the drop of a pin and he would have a gun cocked so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. That was on a usual night. Tonight Dean was a bit more relaxed.

He knew Dean was relieved and for the first time actually sleeping peacefully. He carefully tip-toed over his sleeping brother, and quietly made his way downstairs. He needed coffee, and to talk to his dad.

Downstairs John and Matt were already awake and sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Sam came in.

"Hey Sam. How are you feeling?" Matt asked genuinely concerned.

"Feeling ok. Thank you Mr. Sterling."

Matt couldn't help but smile. He certainly never met a hunter like Sam. He could see why John and Dean were so protective of him. Even at sixteen he beamed with innocence, and that was rare for a hunter. He tried to keep Steve away from the hunting life as much as possible, but just like John Matt's poor wife was killed by a supernatural creature, and he just sort of fell into it. It was a werewolf that took his dear Jane, and he wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it with his own two eyes. Steve was more of a natural hunter than he would have expected, but he still tried to keep him away as much as possible. Which was fine when Steve said he was looking into colleges, that was his son's moment to get out of hunting, and maybe he himself would retire. Until then he was under the impression that Sam and John needed a much needed talk. He excused himself with his mug of coffee, and left.

John had so much to say to his youngest. Mary cheating on him all those years ago with a crazed man was a hard subject to talk about, and he was desperately hoping he would never have to have this conversation, but here he was, having to look his son in the eye, and explain everything to him. Not to mention apologize for keeping such a huge secret, although he really didn't think that Don would ever go as far as kidnapping Sam, especially at an age such as sixteen, but apparently the guy was more off his rocker than he formally believed.

Sam was still standing in the doorway not wanting to make eye contact with his father. He had so many questions and every time the subject of his mother was brought up someone would tell him to shut up or just change the subject quickly. But if he was going to get any kind of closure, him and his dad had to have this conversation. He looked up at his dad with sadness and worry in his huge eyes.

"Dad listen. I know this is hard, but I need to know the truth. Don said mom and him….got close and there was a possibility I was his. I mean this whole time could have been a lie. If I really was his, he could have gotten custody of me through those blood tests, and I never would have seen you or Dean again. How do you think that keeping such a huge secret was a good idea? I know people make mistakes and mom was only human, I would have understood and we could have gotten this whole thing settled before this blew out of proportion. I mean even Dean had no idea! We could have been prepared!"

John knew his youngest was brash. He certainly was expecting some sort of a talk, but this was so sudden. John dragged his hand down his face, and faced his son.

"Sam sit down. We do need to talk."

Sam walked over to the table and sat down across from John.

"I know you're angry with me son, and all I can say is I'm sorry. This whole time I honestly just didn't care if you were biologically mine, because in my eyes you were Sam Winchester, me and your mother's son, Dean's brother. That's all that mattered. " John sighed. "Now, even if you were Don's I would have fought tooth and nail to keep you with me. You believe me don't you?"

"I just….this whole time I thought that you wouldn't want to even see my face after those fake results came in. I thought that every time you looked at me, all you would see is Don and what happened all those years ago, and maybe even let Don keep me."

John's heart was breaking at Sam's confessions.

"Since I'm such a pain in the ass, and I'm not as good as you and Dean when it came to hunting."

Sam couldn't let his father see him cry. These thoughts were running through his head since this whole thing started. Then John did something he wasn't expecting. John stood up, walked over to his son, kneeled down in front of him, and took Sam's wrists in his hands so Sam looked him in the eye.

"Son that's not true! I never would have let Don near you if I knew he was still looking and still had these delusions. I certainly never would have let Don keep you. You really think me and Dean wouldn't fight for you? I wouldn't care of you were his by blood, I would have hid you away until you were eighteen. Hell even if I found you as a baby on the side of the road I would fight for you! Don't you understand me Sammy?"

Sam was relieved at what his dad was saying. It was the first time in, well, maybe forever that his dad has shown him this much compassion and this much feeling. This whole experience must have scared the shit out of him.

Both Sam and John jumped a mile after hearing a loud thump and some swearing coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" Asked Sam.

Just as sudden they could hear angry and fast footsteps running down the hall and down the stairs. Both John and Sam stood up as Dean came down the stairs completely out of breath, but the second he saw Sam he practically collapsed backwards.

"Dean what's wrong?" John asked.

"I woke up, and Sam was just gone. I may have over-reacted."

Dean's face was red and he was catching his breath. Sam wanted to not laugh at the sight, knowing he gave his brother a mini heart attack.

"Don't worry Dean. Me and Sam needed to have a talk anyway. You need to learn how to relax."

John smiled and Dean scowled at him. Dean knew that was his dad's subtle way of making fun of him. He walked over past the table and started pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"So. You and Sam talk about the property then?"

Sam looked away and John looked at both his sons.

"What property?"

"Oh yeah. Uh dad there's something I need to tell you."

All three men sat down at the table.

"Listen, when Don found me on my birthday, he put me in his will. In the event of his death me and Jay were to become owners of the chain of bookstores, but if they both die then I own the whole thing. I also own a beach house in Florida. Look I already explained all this to Dean, but I was thinking maybe sell the chain of bookstores for the cash, and maybe keep the beach house?"

Sam winced at mentioning keeping the beach house. Even though the decision was in fact his, he still knew he had to run this past his dad.

"I didn't realize Don had money like that. He certainly didn't when I knew him."

"No he told me he made good investments and started one book business, which lead to more, and it became his own corporation that he's made a lot of money from. But listen the lawyer knows about hunters, him and Don were good friends and he knows they don't have long lives."

"He was good friends with a doctor and lawyer?"

John couldn't believe how successful his old enemy has become. Then another thought came to mind.

"Sam. This lawyer, was he getting papers together so that Don could try and take you from me also?"

Sam blushed and looked down. He nodded his head yes and looked back at his dad.

"Look, I know it's not ideal, but everything is under Sam Peterson. That's how the lawyer knows me as. Don was going to use the forged test results and try and adopt me, but we don't have to worry about any of that now! I have all the power to do as I want."

"This is a lot to take in son. Let me think this whole thing over. One thing is for sure, those businesses will have to be sold. We don't know anything about running one. As for the beach house…..we'll have to take a drive down and look at it, then I'll determine if we could make it into a base of operations or sell it, deal? And I don't care what you say, if we have to meet this lawyer face to face I'm coming with you."

Sam smiled. He was glad his dad was willing to give the house a chance.

"Yes! Florida here I come!" yelled Dean.

Don and Steve came back into the kitchen a little later after they were done talking. They knew the Winchesters had a lot to talk about and wanted to give them privacy.

It was a beautiful night when the five men decided a nice huge campfire was a great idea. Dean insisted on gathering the fire wood himself, Matt went into town to gather food to cook over the open flame, especially ingredients to make smores, and that left Sam, John, and Steve to talk. Steve told them about him and his dad's hunts, and how he was looking into colleges. It didn't take long for everyone to come together outside. Sam saw Dean carving something into the individual pieces of wood he has collected, but didn't say anything about it. In not time they were sitting around a nice fire, laughing and teasing and still telling stories. Finally Dean stood up in front of everyone with a beer in one hand and cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him.

"Hey everyone. Listen uh, I'm no good with this touchy feely crap, but I think this is a special occasion and it certainly calls for it."

Dean pulled the ring Sam had on out of his pocket and held it up.

"Sam. I don't even think you know how mad I was when those dicks thought it was a good idea to take you. But this….this ring is a symbol of them, and I'll show you just what I think of them."

Dean threw the ring into the fire and everyone watched it slowly but surely start to melt. Sam smiled.

"They are in the past. And I promise you I'll keep a better eye on your danger prone ass."

Everyone smiled, and Dean held up his beer glass.

"Cheers to Sam Winchester."

Dean took a drink of his beer and so did everyone else. The rest of the evening was perfect. And Sam didn't miss how Dean would purposely put his marshmallow over the fire where the ring was melting every dam time. To say he was bitter about the whole experience was an understatement, but Sam understood, and took it as it was. Dean's own personal way of saying 'I love you.'

The next morning was bitter sweet as the three men were getting ready to depart from the Sterling's household. The bags were packed in the car, and all that was left were goodbyes.

"Listen, thanks for everything guys really. I don't know how we could ever repay you." John said looking at both Matt and Steve.

"John it was no problem. Sam is such a pleasure and those two were creeps. If it were my son I would be pissed to high hell if anyone tried to pull a stunt like this."

"Yeah Steve I appreciate you keeping an eye on Sammy for me. If you didn't spot him…"

Dean didn't have to finish the sentence, Steve knew what he was going to say.

"Now Sam, I would tell you to keep out of trouble, but according to the stories your family tells me it may be impossible." Matt said with fondness in his voice.

Sam smiled.

"I'll try and be careful in the future Mr. Sterling."

"Call me Matt Sam."

Steve walked over to Sam, put a hand on his shoulder, and leaned in his ear.

"Dean was going crazy. Be patient with him if he doesn't leave your side for a year."

Steve pulled away and Sam laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind Steve, thanks."

Dean made a face. He knew they were talking about him, but decided to ignore it.

They all said their last good-byes, and decided to head to Florida. They had a property to look at, and a lawyer to call.

On the way, Sam had to know what Dean was doing to the wood.

"Dean, what were you carving into the wood?"

"Just different symbols just in case the ring was cursed in some way."

Sam had to smile. His family always thought of ways to keep him safe.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNS

It was a two day trip to Florida, to be specific Naples Florida. None of the men have ever been, so it was a huge shock to see beautiful beach front homes.

They found the house and they couldn't believe their eyes. It was a beautiful white well-kept house with a two car garage and wrap around deck and amazing detail. They took their time picking the lock, and when they walked inside they saw it was fully furnished and actually nice, cozy, and modest. Although it did have the typical 'beach' theme with the pictures/statues of lighthouses, mermaids, anchors and sea shells. Even John was impressed.

After looking around the entire property, John decided to have a sit down with the boys and talk about things. They all sat around a white distressed table, and Sam was just in love with everything, despite the fact that it belonged to Don and Jay. He also hated the fact that he loved the way they decorated while John and Dean hated it. It was just another thing he had in common with the Peterson's that he had to ignore.

"Ok so. I have to admit this is a beautiful piece of land. Now Sam, I'm going to give you some options and I want you to carefully think about this. You can sell the property and keep the money, you can keep the property and rent it out, although you never know what kind of tenants you'll get, or…..or we can live here and travel to close by states for hunts."

Both Sam and Dean lifted their heads and their faces became blank. Did John just give them the option to live there? Dean loved the idea of being around rich beautiful girls, but he would die if he wasn't hunting. It was kind of his stress reliever in some ways. Sam on the other hand always wanted a stable home, but he wanted his family with him, and even though he didn't like hunting, he knew he had a responsibility to help people with his family all the same. He knew the decision was his, and was thankful that his father trusted him at such a young age to make such an important decision. Right away he knew what he wanted to do.

Sam called the lawyer, who he HAD to have on speaker so Dean and John could hear him the whole time, and told him about the untimely death of his 'father' and 'brother' due to a tragic hunting accident. The lawyer sighed and heard Sam out.

Sam had decided to sell all the businesses, which gave him a hefty amount of money. John was weary of Sam keeping the house, but after talking to him, he understood why.

While Dean decided to go out for a quick run, Sam and John talked.

"Dad, Steve was thinking about going to a college close by here. I think it would be a good idea to let him and Matt live here rent free so Steve could go to college."

"I agree. I think that's a great idea."

"Now….I know you and Dean don't really like staying in one place more than you have to, but I was kind of hoping that….well….maybe I could stay here to. Now I know it wasn't in the original plans, but I was just thinking about it as an option."

John's eyes got wide at what his son was saying.

"You want to live here while me and your brother hunt?"

Sam was turning red and started to get nervous. He knew for a fact that his family didn't want to just lay around the beach all day, but he also didn't want to travel like they did anymore. And boy was he glad Dean wasn't around during this conversation.

"I just….well…never mind."

John knew what his youngest wanted, but he didn't want to give in. He wanted Sam with him and Dean, and especially with what just happened he wasn't ready to have his youngest out of his sights. He would have to have a long talk with Dean about what he was about to say next.

"Sam, I want you with us, but I want you to be happy. I'll give you this, the three of us will stay here, call Matt and Steve, get them down here, we will all recuperate and heal, and unless Dean says different, start traveling again."

Sam couldn't believe his ears, his dad was letting him stay.

"Really? You'll let me stay here?!"

"There will be a lot of rules for you to follow, and if the Sterling's weren't hunters then this wouldn't even be an option, but I trust you, and I trust them. Plus you better believe I will be in touch every night, and you still have to talk to Dean."

"Thanks dad."

John smiled. He was finally able to make Sam happy, even if it meant letting him go. Well not really letting him go, just giving him freedom. He knew Sam wasn't like him and Dean, and letting him stay here with a trusted family of hunters where he had stability meant a lot to him.

Sam was busy sleeping in one of the bedrooms when John spotted Dean running towards the house. He was wearing sweats and was obviously just coming back from a relaxing run. John had to admit that staying at this place would be amazing, but he just couldn't bring himself to sit still, well not yet anyway. Maybe much much later in life. For now he also wanted to give Dean his choices.

Dean came running into the house panting and trying to catch his breath. He saw his dad sitting at the table again and made a disgusted face. He hated that table, but Sam liked it, which was the only reason he hasn't burnt it yet.

"Hey dad where's Sam?"

"Sam's sleeping. Dean Listen, pull up a chair I have to talk to you."

Dean sat down not really liking where this conversation was going.

"Listen son, me and Sam had a long talk and he decided on something, but I wanted to talk to you about it also. Sam wants to stay here. We decided it would be an ok idea, as long as Matt and Steve were coming down and living here with him. Now, I'm also giving you the option. After you are healed and well rested you can come with me, travel around the country, and keep hunting. Or you can stay here with Sam. The choice is yours."

Yup. Dean did not like this one bit. Either back up his father on hunts or stay stagnant with his brother. He ran a hand down his face and really didn't want to make this decision. More or less he was going to tie up Sam and throw him in the back of the Impala, there problem solved!

"Let me get this straight. Sam is staying here, you're going on hunts, and you expect me to pick between the two of you?"

John knew this wasn't going to go over well.

"Listen, Sam just went through a traumatic experience and I think this is his way of trying to find himself. For a while there he was being torn every which way with not knowing who he truly was, and not given an option."

"Dam it! He's a Winchester, that's all he needs to know. Case closed."

Dean jumped up and started pacing around the kitchen.

"It's not that simple Dean!"

"Oh it is that simple. I'm not leaving you without backup and I'm not leaving Sam alone, which means he's coming with us. As much as I like the beach I don't want to stay here every dam day of my life until I die here. There are innocent people out there that need our help, ALL our help."

"Dam it Dean I don't like the idea of leaving him alone just as much as you do! But Matt and Steve have agreed to come live here with Sam and watch him! Now if you decide to come we aren't going to be gone long and the hunts with be around the southern part of the U.S. I think Sam needs this Dean. He needs to time to just relax and get lost in his thoughts, and he can't do that while hunting."

"No. Sam doesn't need this, Sam isn't the one who lost someone to crazy psycho stalkers! The last thing he needs is to get in trouble again and we aren't around to help. No Sam comes with us and that's final, I don't care what he says!"

Just then John goes silent and looks behind Dean. Dean doesn't have to look behind him to know his baby brother is now hurting because of Dean's words and mistrust. He slowly turns around and his suspicions are proved correct looking at Sam's tear streaked face, and to add insult to injury (literally in this case) Sam was only wearing his sweat pants, which means Dean had a great view of Sam's newly bandaged bullet wound. Suddenly he remembered that the Peterson's didn't give Sam an option in what he wanted to do either. They forced him to do what they wanted him to do and didn't talk to him about anything, and now Dean was acting the same way towards his still healing little brother. Instead of talking to Sam about what SAM needed, Dean was ready to practically throw his brother over his shoulder and haul him off. Exactly what Don did.

"Sammy…listen I…"

But before Dean could finish his sentence Sam turned around and bolted out the front door, onto the beach and away from Dean.

 ***Ok so yeah. This chapter was a little out there, and I know some of you are probably thinking 'there's no way John would let Sam live with two hunters he just met, even if they did help Sam's life.' But I figure john is a pretty good read of character and can tell Matt and Steve are the good guys. Again sorry if the chapter is weird, but this is just how it flowed in my head.***


	21. Chapter 21

***Sorry for the long wait! I got sick again, which means I get exhausted. I'm starting to feel better now. Hopefully I won't get sick again for a while. And alsoooooo I happened up a 20 year old Jared in an un-aired pilot of "Young MacGyver," and OMG he is awesome in it and it is hilarious! Check it out on YouTube if you have a chance. It's the cutest thing!***

 ***I can't believe I got 80 reviews on this story! I also hate that this is the last chapter. ):***

 **Thank-you so much to my reviewers!**

 **M. ,**

 **T.L. Arens,**

 **DearHart**

 **Nalana88**

 **double-0-nothing**

 **kandilyn**

 **madworld27**

 **Kas3y**

 **Aelitaheiderich**

 **franjane91**

 **nxcseo**

 **Simply Ridiculous**

 **neonkittykatXD**

 **lenail125**

 **WastedJamie**

 **shadowelf144**

 **talknerdy2meh**

 **Colby's girl**

 **BlueeyesT**

 **shadowelf144**

 **and the 'Guests'**

Dean didn't hesitate in running after Sam as he bolted out the door, down the porch, and onto the beach. He already lost his brother too many times, he wasn't about to let him out of his sight right now. Especially since he was still healing.

Not to mention Dean had felt like the biggest failure since Sam got taken the first time. Hell he felt horrible since he saw Sam at that library alone with Don.

Dean tried to keep up with Sam, who's incredibly freakish long legs were carrying him over the sand in no time flat.

"SAM! STOP!"

Dean needed Sam to stop so he could talk to him. Finally down the beach he saw Sam stop, and bend over with his hands on his legs. Sam was finally out of breath. This was Dean's chance to catch up. He ran as fast as he could towards Sam before he caught his breath and started up again. Just as quickly as it started, Sam bolted off, and Dean lost sight of him.

Dean spent the rest of the day patrolling the beach. He knew Sam wouldn't go into town with that gunshot wound, not to mention shirtless. No he was going to hide out until he collected his thoughts, which for Sam could be all night to, and Dean was not letting Sam stay out on the beach all night by himself.

The sun was setting when he called his dad to see if Sam had returned. When he didn't Dean was in full panic mode. What if Sam had passed out somewhere? What if there was some sicko that lived nearby and saw Sam? These thoughts just made him work all the harder.

Finally as night was approaching, Dean saw something far out on the beach. He would recognize that figure anywhere.

SPN

Sam had to run. Had to hide. He didn't like running from Dean, hell he despised it. But he was just put threw the dam ringer and needed time to think. Time to himself. He always liked the warm weather, the sand between his toes, the relaxing sounds of the tide up against the rocks. He found a beautiful untouched area of tall rocks making a semi-circle as if it was a crescent moon protecting him. He knew it was low tide, he was safe there for now to think without anyone coming around and interrupting him. He was so lost in his thoughts and dint even notice when Dean slowly walked up to him, and sat down right beside him, bumping shoulders.

Dean was more than relieved to have found his brother safe and sound and lost in deep thought. He sat down next to him, not knowing what to say. Thank goodness Sam started the conversation.

"You know there are mermaids here." Sam said in a monotone voice.

Dean cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sam. He was certainly not expecting _that_ to come out of Sam's mouth.

"Mermaids?"

"Yeah. A lot of people think that they're friendly, but they are actually a little blood thirsty and violent. I looked up this area and found out that there was a bunch of mermaid sightings. Just thought it was interesting I guess."

Sam had found a beautiful seashell while sitting in that area of the beach and was currently looking at it and rolling it around in his hands.

Dean noticed Sam didn't want to make eye contact, but he also noticed Sam was slightly shivering. He had to make this conversation short so he could get Sam back to the warmth of the beach house.

"Sam listen. I apologize for what I said to dad in the beach house. I NEVER wanted you to think that you didn't have a choice in your life. I know things have been hard and you were scared and confused, but I want to be here for you no matter what. And as much as I wouldn't want to be separated from you, if you wanted to stay at the beach house, I trust you with that decision."

Sam pulled a little smile and looked up at Dean who was looking at him.

"Thanks Dean. I just… I really did think that Don was my dad and Jay was my brother and I really was a Peterson by blood. My mind was being pulled apart and those two were giving me no options over my life. I mean they said they would start to trust me eventually, but that's not a family. They would never be my family, and I knew that. I have a feeling that even when I turned eighteen they wouldn't let me go. And trust me I would have tried to run right back to you."

Dean smiled and threw an arm around Sam.

"Trust me. You wouldn't have to run from them, cause I would have found you way before then. Hell I did find you way before then."

Sam's smile grew. He knew Dean AND his dad would always find him no matter what.

"So, does that mean that you would trust me to take care of myself at the house, even if you weren't with me?"

"THAT is something we will have to talk about. I mean I'm not going anywhere until we are fully healed and dad finds a hunt, so we have time. I can do research on the town and make sure it's safe and there's no sickos living nearby…."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean I'm pretty sure I can handle…." Dean cut him off.

"Yeah I know you can handle yourself. But you know I'll take care of it before it even comes to that option. That is my job after all. I have to keep those crazy people and uh… _mermaids_ away from you after all."

"Yeah I know."

Sometimes Dean could really annoy Sam to no end, yet he would have it no other way. He could complain about his over protective big brother until he's blue in the face, but he really did like the feeling of being wanted and loved in a world filled with darkness and monsters. He doesn't think any other person could ever take Dean's place in his life. Not like Jay pretended to do.

"Come on Sammy let's get back. You have to be freezing. Not to mention I believe there's a monster movie marathon with our names on it on tv."

Sam nodded. They both stood up, Dean's arm still slung around Sam's shoulders. Mostly to keep Sam somewhat warm, but also for the need for contact. The two of them walked down the beach towards the house as it kept getting darker. They never noticed the figure behind the rocks where they sat, as it jumped back into the ocean and started swimming away.

The boys got back at the house. John was sitting at the table, he knew this was something his boys had to do on their own, so he had no problem to sit back.

The rest of the night was great. John went to sleep early as Sam and Dean got into their sweats and sat on the couch all night, eating popcorn and junk food, and laughing at how inaccurate most of the horror movies were. It was a great night all around.

 ** _1 month later_**

John, Sam, and Dean got the papers all filed with Sam's lawyer. He sold the businesses, earning him quite a small fortune, and he kept the beach house. Steve and Matt were MORE than happy to be invited to _live_ on the beautiful property. They had packed their stuff and come down in no time while everyone was recuperating from the whole ordeal. John and Matt hung out a lot, they would go to bars, talk about their wives, tell each other stories about their kids and trouble they always got into. Sam stories were the best. Matt couldn't believe how danger prone that boy was. Steve, Sam and Dean hung out at the beach a lot. They got Sam a fake I.D and would drag him to the bar. Dean was only twenty himself, but he looked older and never got carded. Sam always got a kick out of playing pool with the two older boys, for actual FUN and not to hustle. Although there has been times where drunk guys would try and cause trouble for one of the boys, but the other two were always there to back him up. Dean and Steve liked to embarrass Sam A LOT. Especially on the beach whenever he was talking to a pretty girl. Yup, things were pretty great.

Eventually though, everyone was healed. The bullet wounds Sam and Dean had were but scars. John had found a hunt in Georgia that would need the help of Dean, much to Dean's dismay, but he was getting rather restless. He wasn't meant to lay back and relax while countless people needed saving from the supernatural. Which meant one thing. He would have to leave Sam. It would only be permanent, but Dean hated not knowing where his brother was, and he sure as hell was going to miss him.

It's a couple of days before John and Dean have to leave. Both hunters felt more than comfortable leaving Sam in their charge until they returned. All men are now sitting around the table in the kitchen talking.

"Ok so. I came up with rules and regulations while I'm gone." Dean started talking getting right down to business.

"Now there are certain rules for you to follow while I'm away, and The Sterling's are going to make sure to follow through with them." He shot the two a serious look, making Sam roll his eyes.

"Ok DAD."

"Hey kiddo don't think just Dean came up with these rules. Although he was a tyrant. Just remember I fought for you kid." John had heard what Dean had to say about the whole situation and he felt sorry for his youngest son to have to be told what to do by the likes of Dean. But in the end, he was right. If Sam was to stay safe while they weren't there, he had to follow the rules.

"Rule 1. We will talk every single night, no exceptions."

Sam's mouth fell open.

"Every single night?! DAD!"

John started laughing at his son's expression.

"I said four times a week it was Dean's idea to call every night. Just remember I fought for you on this."

Dean cleared his throat catching everyone's attention again.

"Rule 2. No going anywhere by yourself. Even if I am comfortable with the town. You get either Matt or Steve to go with you into town."

"Rule 3. You definitely still have to keep the training up. Steve said he would train with you."

"Rule 4. No running on the beach at night."

Dean had several more rules, until he looked up into Sam's face. Which was an amusing mixture of frustration and anger. Dean smiled and looked at Sam. His little brother was growing up before his eyes.

"Just, be careful Sammy."

Sam's expression went back to normal and smiled at Dean.

"You know I will." Was all Sam had to say for the rest of the night to continue as planned.

It was the morning that John and Dean had to leave to Georgia. Sam was seriously starting to have second thoughts about his family leaving him, but he still needed time to just think. Even though Matt and Steve didn't have to pay rent or anything, they still decided to get jobs just so they had a nice savings account for later in life, or if they decided to travel. Steve worked at night and Matt during the day, that way there was always someone home with Sam, even If they were sleeping. (Another one of Dean's rules.)

While John was saying goodbye to everyone, Dean pulled Steve aside.

"Listen. I still really appreciate what you've done for Sam. He's been my responsibility to protect and watch over for so long, and it's hard to just walk away from him. Especially with what happened. But he means the world to me, and I would really appreciate it if you would keep an eye on him. As you could tell he tends to get himself into a world of trouble sometimes."

Steve laughed.

"Yeah, judging by my experience with him I can see that. I would protect him like he was my own little brother. I could say not to worry about a thing, but I'm pretty sure you will anyway."

Dean smiled and nodded. He knew Steve would watch out for Sam, but it certainly didn't make him leaving any easier.

Finally it was time to say good-bye to Sam. Neither boy wanted to do it, but they also knew it wasn't really good-bye.

"You promise to be careful?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"You're going to follow the rules?"

"Yes."

Sam looked at Dean and couldn't help but smile. Even though he was to talk to Dean all the time, he was going to miss him until he came back.

"You know if you need anything at all you can call anytime during the day and I'll pick up. Make sure the wards are up and the salt is in place."

"Dean this is the ocean. The salt spray alone on the house should be enough…"

"Humor me."

Both boys at this point started to frown. Since Sam was born they haven't been apart from each other for more than a day, and now Dean and his father were going to be gone until the hunt was done, or unless they happened to pick up another one, then it was going to be an even longer amount of time.

Dean couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh come here."

Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug. He was tempted to pick up Sam and just throw him in the car, but he knew his little brother needed this, so he was going to give it to him. He also had plans to finish up this hunt as fast as humanly possible.

The boys pulled away, although they didn't want to.

"Oh here Dean. I made this for you."

Sam pulls out a small object attached to a black cord.

"It's the seashell I found on the beach the night you found me deep in thought. It's an unusual looking shell, I figured you could keep it and think of me."

"Sammy I love it."

Dean put the necklace on, and it sat next to the amulet that Sam gave him that one Christmas all those years ago. Dean had to admit it was an unusual looking shell, but couldn't put his finger on what it was. None the less, he loved the necklace.

"I'll never take it off."

"Be careful Dean. If I hear you or dad got hurt without me there, I'll come up and look for you."

"Deal."

John smiled at the sight of his boys. He knew this was going to be an adjustment for everyone, but they were coming back. After a while they were going to get used to the new routine, and when Sam was feeling better he may even start coming with on hunts again. He walked over to his sons.

"Now Sammy, you know the rules. I want you to call, and of course stay on your guard. Even though me and your brother did our research, the only thing we found was an overabundance of mermaid sightings."

Sam looked at Dean in an ' _I told you so'_ look.

"I will dad. Don't worry."

"Good boy son."

John never hugged, but he pulled Sam into a one. They pulled away, and John walked away to the truck.

Dean started walking towards the car until he turned back around to Sam.

"Oh yeah almost forgot."

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and threw them at Sam who caught them.

"I know it's a small town, but I don't want you walking all the time. Take good care of her, cause if I come back and this horrible ocean air damaged her in any way, I'm kicking you ass."

Sam couldn't believe that Dean was letting him use his car while he was going to be away! It was an ultimate show of love, and especially trust. That made Sam genuinely smile. He knew he would be ok.

Dean got in the front of his dad's truck and looked out the window as the two men were driving away. Him and Sam locked their eyes, and they smiled at each other. Knowing they would be back together soon.

 ***OK SO! I wanted to make this the end of the story, BUT I wasn't sure to make a sequel, or to continue this one into a really long story. Let me know which one would be easier, granted you would have to wait for the sequel, BUT it would happen. So:**

 **Continue and make it into a long story?**

 **Or**

 **Wait until I do the sequel?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Also did anyone catch last nights "Supernatural"? I didn't yet, but I heard it was insane!**


End file.
